Forever And A Day
by VintageAngelKisses
Summary: All Human. Edward, a soulful painter with a painful secret, falls in love with Bella when she moves to Forks. Her past soon proves to be just as hard as his, and as he is the only thing that will help her move on, she is the only thing he can't live w/o.
1. Sun

**All human. Will loosely follow events in all the books but with Bella and Edward as normal teenagers. Jacob is also a normal human as well as the rest of the Cullen's. Will be told from Bella's point of view unless I say so. Please leave a review :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Even the stuff I made up because of the inspiration.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

You'd think that by sending yourself off to the rainiest place in the united states to live with your estranged father because your mother decided to re-marry would end up being the worst thing you could do to yourself, a punishment of sorts. Normally it probably would, but in my case it was the best thing I ever did. I never seemed to fit in anywhere else, an outcast compared to other teens my age. In mere months of moving to Forks I was the happiest I had ever been, happier than I ever imagined possible, and most of all I felt like I belonged; I had found my other half. But with the unimaginable love I felt for my pale angel also came heartache and pain. It seemed like just as my life was finally starting to come together it was also falling apart; falling apart so much that I almost let the best thing that ever happened to me, my reason for living slip through my fingers.

* * *

**_Chapter One - Part One_**

"Bella he will be here any minute! Get down here!", Charlie yells from the bottom of the stairs. I stomp down emphasizing each step to show my dissapproval.

"I haven't seen him in what? Ten years? We were little kids Charlie".

"More the reason to renew that friendship. The Black's have been close friends of ours since we moved here and thats not about to change. You'll be seeing a lot of him so be nice".

I start to laugh but I am cut short by the sound of the door opening. A tall dark guy appears around the corner his bright white teeth flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Hey Bells, welcome back". Four words. Only four words and it suddenly feels like absolutely no time has passed. A warm feeling washes over my body and I give my best friend a hug.

"It's good to see you Jake".

Charlie chuckles from behind me, no doubt because of my unexpected reaction, "You kids should go and do something, you have a lot to catch up on".

"I know the perfect place. Come on", he takes my hand and leads me towards the door. I slip into my flip flops and he closes the door behind us.

"Were we going?", I say as he starts his car. It rumbles to life and he starts to back out.

"You'll see. It's in the Rez".

"Ok".

"Man. It's great seeing you, I thought you would never come back", he beams over at me.

I glare over at him, "I seem to remember you liking to tease me a lot".

"Ah come on, I was six. And you should remember, you got me back just as much if not worse. We even teamed up sometimes".

I laugh, "That's true. But I bet you found another partner in crime".

He turns his head to smile at me again, his smile never faltering but his eyes betraying him at the last second, "Oh ya but never one as much fun as you. Quil and Embry were sissies compared to what we used to get up to", he laughs to himself and we speed towards his house.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I speak, "We seeing Billy first?".

"Of course. He wants to see how much you have grown up".

"Speaking of growing up, you sure have! You sure don't look 16 that's for sure".

"Ill take that as a compliment", he laughs and flex's his arm playfully. We pull into his driveway and his house comes into view, as familiar and comforting as ever. I must have spent half my childhood here. Billy must have been looking out the window because he pushes himself out the door and onto the porch before the car is even parked.

"Billy!", I jump out of the car and run up to him, almost losing my right flip flop out of clumsiness and eagerness. Jacob laughs from behind me but I pretend it never happened and lean down a little to give Billy a hug.

"You've changed a lot but you are still Bella I see", He laughs with Jacob and I start to laugh too. I didn't know how much I missed Billy until I actually saw him.

"How is Renee?", he asks as his eyes twinkle.

"Ugh. Happily married, but they are sickeningly sweet about everything so I thought a little time to themselves wouldn't hurt".

"Good, I am happy she is happy. As long as it brought you back to us". I start to smile but before I can reply Jacob eagerly takes my hand again.

"Ill show you the place now Bells". He leads me down the steps and around to his backyard. Billy gives a small wave before going back inside. When we are past the backyard and through a line of trees the ground starts to slope down. He seems to pick up on my anxiety, "Don't worry Bells, I won't let you fall".

"I know but I always seem to find some way to hurt myself". He only laughs and we continue walking. Jacob is still holding onto my hand, even after we are on flat ground again, but I feel completely at ease because holding my best friend's hand feels as normal as it did when were small. I look around at the beach we are walking along, a few feet from the shore.

"This place is nice Jake", I say honestly. Usually I try to avoid going to the beach; it's too sunny and I don't tan.

"I know but this is what I wanted to show you", he points to a giant bleached tree stump a few metres ahead, laying on its side. When he reaches it he sits down and pats the spot beside him for me. The wood feels soft with wear and warm from the sun. I don't fail to notice that we both fit perfectly inside.

"So Jake, tell me everything that has happened since I left. Do you have a girlfriend? How did you meet Quil and Embry? Why did...", I can think of a hundred things I have missed.

"Whoah there Bells, slow down", he grins, "We have all afternoon and more".

* * *

_**Chapter One-Part Two**_

Jake and I spend the last week of summer catching up and spending every available moment together. Even the smallest of memories are pulled out to be admired, laughed at and sometimes cried at. Jacob told me of the accident 6 years ago, the one that killed his mother and left Billy without the use of his legs. Quil and Embry came into his life around this time and helped him through the following months, ever since the threesome have apparently become inseparable. Which makes me think of all the time he is spending with me.

"Are they going to be mad you have been ditching them for a girl?", I tease one morning after his two best friends are mentioned in conversation. We are sitting in his homemade garage; a garden shed with one of the walls knocked out and the make-shift garage door propped open halfway to let the sun in. He always seems to be building something.

"Naw, they understand", his eyes crinkle around the edges as he smiles. His eyes always do that when he is hiding something.

"What?".

"It's nothing Bells. Want a pop?", he quickly changes the subject and reaches under his work bench for a paper bag.

"Sure", we crack open our warm drinks.

"So. Excited about tomorrow?".

I shoot him a death glare and he bursts out laughing, maybe telling him about some of the worst of my junior and high school mishaps was a bad idea. He continues as if I have spoken, but the teasing tone of voice is replaced with a sincere one.

"I feel bad that we can't go to the same high school. Things are easier when you know at least one person. To introduce you to the right people".

"Ill be fine. I have a feeling that this time will be different".

"If you say so. Quil and Embry and I are more than willing to make an appearance if needed though, if you fall into the wrong crowd for example", he teases again and I realize how much his buddies actually mean to him. They must be close if they haven't even met me yet.

"How can I not do that if I don't know who anyone is?".

"I'm just teasing Bells, it's actually not a bad school from what I hear. Lots of preps".

"Oh, the classic rich kids in the high school hierarchy".

"Ya, one family in particular, the Cullen's".

"Cullen. Sounds rich".

He bursts out laughing, "Rich doesn't begin to cover it. They are so rich I am surprised they don't go to some fancy-smanchy private school".

"They can't be that bad", I say hoping that is true. I fully expect to blend into background to finish my last two years of high school.

"No. Emmet is a pretty decent guy; a football player. His girlfriend Rosalie is their star volleyball player but I can tell you right away to stay away from her".

"What's a nice guy like him doing with her then?".

He shrugs his shoulders, "They were both adopted around the same time. Maybe they have more to their pasts then they let on".

"Well I don't want to run into them or anyone else like that if I can help it. I just want to finish school and be done, no high school drama for me", I laugh uneasily.

"Ah Bells, I'm sorry if I freaked you out more. No matter how bad it gets ill always be here, you know that".

"I know. Thanks Jake".

**I need help thinking of a better title. The one that is up now will have significance later on but it doesn't seem quite right. Anyone have ideas? Please leave a review so I can get the next chapter up faster.**


	2. Friendship

_"Ah Bells, I'm sorry if I freaked you out more. No matter how bad it gets ill always be here, you know that". "I know. Thanks Jake". _

* * *

**_Chapter Two - Part One_**

A week later I drive to school in my new truck. Well new to me, it's actually over 50 years old. Charlie bought it for me just before school started, seeing that I would need something to get me to and from school. He seemed embarrassed that the truck was so old but to tell the truth I like it better that way. The last thing I want is for him to feel like he has not been the father he should have been, and that includes something as simple as buying your daughter a car that is less than a decade old. Charlie is actually surprisingly easy to live with, we generally stay out of each others ways except for when I cook for us and when he wants his laundry done, as he's hopeless with that as well. I have no idea why my mom thought he was impossible to live with but then again I have never lived with a guy that wasn't my father. I pull into the school parking lot and find a place to park looking around at the students milling around in the process. I have been going to this school for about a week now, and it has been surprisingly easy to make friends; well one in particular, Angela. She singled me out almost as soon as I was registered and even though we haven't known each other for long she is been the closest I have ever had to a close girl friend. I guess you could say she is not full of crap, she doesn't care about false motives or only becoming your friend for one reason or another, like everyone else I have known. If she wants to say something she'll say it, but you know she has only the best interests of the people close to her in mind, not herself. She is waiting for me just inside the doors.

"Bella! Guess what?".

"What?", I smile ruefully and ask but I already know what she is going to say.

"Mike is going to ask you out!".

I laugh cynically, "Then you'll have to help me hide".

"Come on Bella! Are you crazy? How could you not want that?". I think back to my first day at Forks High...

-

_"Hi, I'm Bella Swan", I say to the secretary at the front desk, Mrs. Greene._

_"Charlie Swan's daughter! My you've grown up!", she says in awe and I roll my eyes a little, it's not like I would magically come back as a 6 year old. _

_"What do I need to get started?", I say a little impatiently. She doesn't seem to notice the tone in my voice and slips a few sheets onto the counter with a pen. _

_"Fill these out and when you are done with that", she points out the door and across the hall, "Go over there to pick out your courses. You may not get all the classes you want right away because of the late registration, but after a few days a spot may come up", I nod like I actually care and start filling out the papers. She goes over to help another student. I am almost finished when I am interrupted by a deep voice that definitely does not belong to Mrs. Greene._

_"Bella Swan?", I look up. _

_"Yes?". _

_"My name is Mike Newton", he puts his hand out for me to shake. I take it a little hesitantly._

_"Hi, Mike"._

_"Mike here has generously offered to show you around. Isn't that nice?", Mrs. Greene practically coos. _

_"Yes it is", I say distantly, handing the completed papers back to her and starting to walk out the door. Mike follows. _

_"Thanks for offering to show me around but I think ill be fine", he seems like a nice guy but definitely not my type, too preppy. _

_"I really don't mind. Once you get your classes ill give you a tour around before school starts". _

_I try to disguise the frustration in my voice, "Ok, ill just be a minute". I try to pick out the easiest classes but like Mrs. Greene mentioned all the good ones are taken. _

_"Ill tell you what Bella", the counsellor says, "Ill put you on the waiting list for the painting class, but you'll still have to take three of the mandatory courses. Ill give you a spare until an art class comes up, and that shouldn't be more than a week". _

_I nod and take the slip of printed paper she hands me, secretly elated that she gave me a spare. It's not like I am any good at painting anyway, I hope that no spaces come up in that class so I can keep it. I wince at Mikes excited voice when I step out into the hallway. _

_"Great! What classes do you have?". _

_"Physical Education, Social Studies, Math and a spare for this semester". _

_"Cool, ill be with you in P.E". _

_I groan inwardly then think that maybe he'll get scared away at my clumsiness, that wouldn't be so bad for once. _

_"Mike! Who is this?", a petite light brunette girl comes around the corner and says to Mike. _

_"Ange! This is Bella, she just started today". _

_"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you. I'm Angela Weber"._

_"Hi", I see an opportunity and take it, "Show me where the girls room is?"._

_"Sure, see you later Mike". _

_"Bye Mikey", I say, glad to get away from him. _

-

"Bella?".

"Huh what?".

"I asked how you could not want to be asked out by Mike".

"I don't know. He reminds me of a clingy puppy dog, does he follow everyone around like that?".

She laughs, "No, but everyone wants him to. He's the class president and captain of the boys basketball team".

"Still has no effect on me. I am sure he's a a nice guy but he's just not my type. Help me hide?".

"Sure Bella, anything", she says while laughing.

* * *

**_Chapter Two - Part Two_**

After school that day I meet up with Jake as usual. I tell him about my day and he laughs along with me.

"Well I am glad your enjoying it somewhat. Here I thought you would be completely miserable".

"I just wish Mike would leave me alone. I have spent so much time hiding from him I haven't really met anyone besides Angela".

"Hey the offer with my buddies still stands. If three six foot Quillite guys with their fists out won't scare him off then I don't know what will".

I laugh at the image, "Thanks but I think I'm good for now". Jacob introduced me to his friends a few days ago. They already felt like long lost big brothers.

"I think it's quite funny actually. He's apparently quite the item over there, and the only girl he has shown any serious interest in doesen't want anything to do with him".

I glare at him and laughs even harder.

"The subject is officially dropped", he holds his hands up in surrender, but he is still laughing.

I start to stomp out of the garage in a fake huff, "Maybe ill just go over and see Quil and Embry. They wouldn't make fun of me", I cross my arms and pout.

He laughs again, "You suck at acting Bella".

My facade breaks and I grin, "So what. You suck at...at...I don't know yet but you suck at something".

He laughs even harder than before, "I missed you Bells, it's good to have you back".

I go back over to were we were sitting on two over turned plastic crates, "I feel like going biking", I say suddenly looking over at the two motorbikes leaning against the far wall.

"Motorbiking? I dunno Bells...", a hint of worry comes through his joking demeanor.

"Please?", I pout and look at him with my best innocent wide eyed look. He gives in after a few seconds and I grin. That was way to easy.


	3. Impact

_"Please?", I pout and look at him with my best innocent wide eyed look. He gives in after a few seconds and I grin. That was way to easy._

* * *

_**Chapter Three - Part One**_

Maybe Jake was right in feeling apprehensive on taking me motorbiking. After all I do always seem to find a way to injure myself. Everything was going just fine, Jacob took the bikes out from the back of my truck and he showed me the controls. He even insisted that I wear a helmet and his leather jacket. I started out slow but quickly got bored with that and put my hand on the throttle with more pressure. It felt exhilarating. That is until I realized that I didn't know how to stop.

-

_"Jake! You didn't tell me how to stop!", I yell frantically, hoping that he isn't too far back to hear me. He expertly pulls his bike up beside mine not even a few seconds later._

_"Gently release the throttle and and clutch at the same time", he yells back. I do as he asks and the bike lurches, "No Bells, even less than that, take it slow but keep the bike going straight". _

_I release them both even slower this time and start to feel the bike gradually slow. _

_"That's it Bells". _

_"What now?". _

_"Keep on releasing the throttle a little bit faster this time". _

_I do as he asks but am so concentrated on keeping the bike from lurching again that I don't keep it as straight as I should. The bike suddenly veers to the right and I lose my balance. I faintly hear him swear over the roar of the engine before I hit the dirt. _

_"Bells! Are you ok Bells?", He anxiously runs over to me. _

_"Is the bike ok?", I say instantly._

_"I don't care about the stupid bike. I asked if your ok". _

-

I ended up fracturing my wrist, and of course Jake had to made a huge deal out of it, even though it didn't really hurt much at the time. Despite my aversion to hospitals he dragged me to the ER after telling Billy, who would surely tell Charlie. The whole way back to my place he constantly asked if I was alright, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Sure your ok Bells?".

"Yep. Same as 30 seconds ago".

He sighs and looks down at my heavily bandaged right hand, "You scared me half to death, I don't know why I let you convince me to take you".

"It's worse than it looks, really. They gave me pain medication there too".

"I don't care how you think you feel Bells, if I know you you'll make it less than it actually is just to make me feel better".

"It's a fracture Jake, not a break. Ill be fine in a few weeks".

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. God Bells". He sounded mad and me but I knew him well enough to know that he was only worried about me. More worried than a normal friend would be. He stops outside my place and turns the engine off.

"Thanks for being so concerned Jake", I whisper and reach out to him with my good hand, turning his face towards mine. His eyes soften a little and a small smile appears on his face.

"You can blame it all on me if Charlie is really angry".

"Thanks but no. If I remember correctly it was all my fault".

He starts to say something but I silence him, "See you tomorrow Jake".

"Bye Bells".

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter Three - Part Two

Charlie insists on driving me to school the next day, giving him the perfect opportunity to lecture me, since I avoided that last night. Driving with a sling would probably be hard to do anyway.

"What were you thinking Bella?".

"I was thinking 'Hmmmm why don't I crash this bike and make Charlie mad at me?'", I say sarcastically.

He sighs, "I'm not mad Bella, just trying to figure this out".

"I was bored. Jake had two motorcycles sitting there. I asked him to teach me, he said ok. And my clumsiness took over from there".

"Promise not to go again?".

I groan. Thats the last thing I wanted to do.

"Bella I can't have Jake bringing you home like this anymore. I am supposed to be taking care of you, and that includes putting rules in if necessary".

"Fine. I don't think Jake will take me anymore anyway. He completely spazzed out for no reason".

This seems to cheer Charlie up and we chat about other things until we reach the school. I say goodbye and promise I will get a ride home from school, it's not like my truck is here anyway.

Angela meets me at the front doors as usual, "Oh my god, what did you do?".

"It's nothing really. I am a complete klutz when it comes to the simplest things".

"Then it's not broken?".

"Nope just fractured", I say happily.

She laughs, "That's just as bad".

I shrug my shoulders and wince a little. Apparently I hurt my shoulder a little as well. She looks at me with a concerned expression, "Don't be afraid to ask for help please?". I only nod.

"Bella? Can I speak to you for a minute?", I voice says from behind me. It's the counsellor.

"Ill see you later Angela". She gives me a small wave. I go into the counsellor's office and sit down.

"What's up?", I say.

"There is an opening in the painting class if you want it".

"I won't be able to paint for awhile", I point out.

"That's alright. Ms. King will have you do something else for now".

I think about it for a second. Having a spare isn't as much fun as I thought it would be, actually it's really boring. Having an art class is also probably the easiest of what else I have to pick from, "Alright".

"Great. I think you will really enjoy it. Her room is at the far end of the school in the art wing, room 213. I have already sent her a memo".

"Ok, thanks".

"No problem Bella".

I leave her office and start to walk to my locker. Mike conveniently shows up and I take his offer of help for once.

"You must have really banged yourself up, Bella", he says with concern as I wince from my shoulder again.

"No, just a fracture and some bruises", I say easily, giving him my textbook, notebook and purse to carry.

He laughs uneasily, "Well I am here if you need me". I only nod. I hope he doesn't take this as an invitation to follow me around even more. I throw my water bottle onto the pile and close my locker.

-

Angela is thankfully outside of my class room to help me to my next class, which happens to be my new painting class.

"Ill meet you here after and we can both go out to lunch".

"Alright", I start to go inside when I realize that there is only one student here so far and he is already painting.

"Who's that?", I whisper as I start to admire his messy bronze hair and muscular back.

She looks over at me and her eyes are twinkeling, "That is Edward Cullen".


	4. Emeralds

_She looks over at me and her eyes are twinkling, "That is Edward Cullen"._

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Part One_**

She smiles knowingly at me before turning to go to her class, "See you later. Have fun!".

I take a few deep breaths before walking in. Other students are starting to file in now. I start to walk towards his easel to get a better look at him, already planning to veer off towards the teacher's desk if he catches me staring. If he is as good in the front as in the back then I think that...he suddenly turns around and I am stunned speechless by his deep green eyes, pale skin and fine features. My knee hits something hard and I feel myself falling, I prepare myself for hitting the cement floor, when a pair of warm arms catch me.

"Hey, watch it. Looks like your already hurt", he says with laughter in his voice.

I look up at him, "Thanks. That would have been really...painful".

He straitens us up but still holds onto me, "And who might you be? I haven't seen you here before".

"Bella. Swan", I stumble out.

"Nice to meet you Bella".

"I just moved here. Well I used to live here when I was little".

"I see. Well welcome back then". His face is inches from mine. I can feel his breath on my skin and it's making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Thanks", I whisper.

Someone clears their throat rudely and we break apart. My face turns red as I realize that the whole class is seated and the teacher is standing at the front.

"Lauren", she says in warning. I look to where she is looking and the rude throat clearer is already glaring back at me, I turn towards the front again and Ms. King addresses me, "You must be Bella, welcome to our class. Have a seat next to Mr. Cullen". I quickly look around and realize that it is the only available seat. Edward chuckles and grins before sitting back down himself. I feel like my knees have turned to jelly at his crooked smile and slump down in my stool too. Ms. King starts talking to the class and I start to zone out. How can it be that someone I have never met before has such an effect over me? I thought that people were exaggerating when they said that their knees turned to jelly and they couldn't breath, that it seemed like their voice, their smile alone can make your day the best it has ever been.

"Bella?", I look up suddenly. Ms. King is standing there.

"Since you are going to be just learning to paint, I have a book and some worksheets here on techniques. When your hand feels better you can try out some of the things you have read". I look around, everyone else is painting on easels already. She seems to pick up on what I am thinking, "Don't worry about just starting out Bella. This class has three grades in one, everyone is on a different level of learning to paint. I doesn't matter if you are advanced or just starting".

"Alright. Ill have a look at this then". She smiles and leaves to go and help another student. Since writing is just as much out as painting, I push the worksheets aside and start flipping through the book. I quickly lose interest in that so I sneak a look over at Edward. He is already deep in concentration on his painting, his strokes gracefully skimming the canvas and his hand seeming to be in several places at once. I lean back a little bit to see what he is painting and try to hide my gasp of amazement. She is clearly a relation of his, she has the same shade of bronze hair, except in loose curls down her back and around her face. She also has the same deep green eyes and fine features. Her smile is magical and mesmerizing even on canvas.

"This is my sister, Grace".

I find my voice, "She's beautiful".

"She is".

"Your very talented".

"Thank you. I have been painting for about four years now".

"I've never painted. Is it hard?".

"It depends. I find that if I have a connection to the subject it seems to almost take shape on it's own". I only nod. I can tell he is still in his deep painting mood. He suddenly takes my left hand in his right one. The only thing I can think about is can he feel the sparks too? He slips the paint brush between our fingers and starts to gently stroke the canvas.

"The best technique for this part of the painting is to use small thin strokes", he dips his brush into the palette and picks up a small amount of golden bronze paint. He strokes our hands down along the canvas.

"How did you do the eyes? They are so realistic looking". He releases my hand for a minute to pick up another brush. Since the eyes are already done to perfection he shows me how he did it with the brush dry. For the next hour and a half he shows me the techniques he used and lets my hand rest on top of his as he paints. He doesn't seem to find it an inconvenience, and his strokes are just as perfect.

"I think I am starting to get the rhythm of it, how each stroke should feel as it hits the canvas. I think that when I start to paint it will help a lot".

"That is exactly what I was hoping", he says with a smile in his voice.

"Marvelous work! I think you have really gotten the essence of her character in this sitting. She looks carefree and playful at the same time", we both turn to see that the art teacher is standing there, excited about the painting. I also notice that Edward still does not release my hand. He smiles his crooked grin as he speaks, "I think so as well. Since I have started this painting I have been trying to capture that, and have only been successful today", he looks over at me and I blush.

The teacher looks at both of us in turn, smiling at the conclusion she comes up with, "Well, Bella it looks like you got better than the book today", she jokes then goes back to her desk.

"Ya it looks that way", I say while laughing lightly.

"Your friend is waiting outside, Bella", he says lightly. I look over and Angela waves.

"I promised I'd go to lunch with her", I say a little regretfully taking my hand out of his. Where did the time go?

"I usually paint through lunch", he says with a hint of regret as well.

"Ill see you tomorrow then?", I say cautiously.

He smiles at me with the full force of his brilliant smile, "Until tomorrow then, Bella".

I leave the room in a daze.

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Part Two_**

After the school day is over I go to the one place where I know I can talk completely and openly about my feelings, to someone who I think knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I go as usual to my best friend's place. He greets me at the door and we go to his garage. We always go here when we want to hang out, just us.

"Wow Bells you look like your floating on cloud nine, meet Mr. Right today?", He laughs at his own joke.

"I think I did", I say seriously.

He instantly stops, "What?!".

"I mean it's too soon to tell obviously, but he just so perfect".

"Cut it out Bella. You sound like a sappy pre-teen".

I am in way to good of a mood to let him bother me, "Probably, but I don't care Jake".

"Bella this is so unlike you. What happened?".

"He's in my painting class, he caught me when I almost fell", he rolls his eyes at this part, "And we painted for the rest of the class".

"Yep that's what you usually do in a painting class", he says with sarcasm. I fail to catch the edge in his voice.

"I think he likes me, I hope he does anyway. He is the most talented painter! He's painting the most beautiful portrait of his sister, and I helped".

"Mind telling me who he is?".

"Oh. Edward Cullen".

He freezes and my heart thuds loudly in my chest. Does he know something that I should know? Am I making a mistake falling for him?

"What. Say something", I say in a strangled voice.

"Bella... it's not my place to say".

"You seemed just fine telling me about anyone else last week", I say coldly.

"I know but...let's just say this kid has a lot of problems. I don't want to make you unhappy by saying more, but just that he's not the most...secure".

"If your going to say that then you have to tell me why!".

"Bella, please not today", he looks up at me begging with his eyes. I let it drop. For now.

"Fine", I start to cross my arms but my shoulder puts up a protest and I uncross them.

"Do you need some Tylenol?", he asks me and I nod.

He sighs, "Look I'm sorry if I ruined your mood. I know what it feels like to be in love with someone you shouldn't be. Not saying you should not be in love but..".

"Love?", I ask in question towards him feeling in love and him thinking that I am in love with someone I have only met once.

He sighs again and pulls his hand through his short hair, "Ya, um just please be careful ok? You mean a lot to me and I just don't want to see you hurt".

I grin a little, "Aww Jake...".

He cuts me off before I can obliviously ask who he is love with, "Let's get you that Tylenol now Bells, then ill make us something to eat".

**-**

**Please leave a review so I can feel better about submitting the next chapter sooner. It would be nice to have some feedback, or ideas for the story. I am not sure if a story like this has been done before, but I hope you like it enough to review it. I'd like 5 reviews before I post the next one. Thanks :)**


	5. Hope

_He cuts me off before I can obliviously ask who he is love with, "Let's get you that Tylenol now Bells, then ill make us something to eat"._

* * *

**_Chapter Five - Part One_**

The next three days pass by and they feel like she slowest in my life. After my brief chat with Jake I started to wonder what could possibly be so bad that he wouldn't want to tell me, after all he had no problem telling me about the people I would be going to school with before. The first day back I was _almost _not surprised that he was not sitting at his easel. By the second I started to dread the pitying glances I received from Ms. King and hate the smug ones from Lauren. There was obviously something seriously wrong that everyone but me knew about. By the third day I was starting to feel frantic. Did I do or say anything wrong? Maybe he was just sick, and would be back soon and I would have worried for nothing. My questions were soon answered when a petite girl with short dark hair met me on my way out of my art class on the last day.

"Your Bella?". I nod and she silently takes my hand. I follow her out to the parking lot and into her car. We get inside but she doesn't start the engine. I am guessing she only wants to talk here because she wants the privacy.

"I'm Alice. My brother will kill me if he finds out, so don't say anything alright?".

I nod, confused but waiting for her to say what she wants to say.

She takes a deep breath as if what she is about to say is very hard for her, "Edward's family adopted me when my parent's died. My parents were killed when I was two and my mom's sister, Edward's mother adopted me along with Edward's father. So even though he isn't my real brother I think of him as one, and I feel like I have to do this. Two years ago Edward's sister Grace was killed in a head on collision", I gasp. Not the beautiful woman in the painting. No. Edward spoke of her so fondly as if she were still alive. Alice looks at me with sadness in her eyes, "Edward was fifteen. He was very close to his sister, who was only three years older. He...had a rough first year without her. He was always into painting but stopped completely after she passed away. It has been just under a year since he started again and he's been painting more than he ever used to, almost madly, I think he uses it as an excuse to cover up the agony he feels in losing his only real sister. He's not been himself, he has practically shut himself off from the rest of the world. His lifelong friends and the ones at school have long since given up in getting through to him".

"I had no idea Alice. He was so lively and happy the other day I thought...", tears start to form in the corners of my eyes when I think of the pain he must have been in to mourn this much for so long.

"I know and to tell the truth it's such a relief. You helped him somehow, he hasn't shown that much emotion since before the accident, he usually chooses to show none at all".

"Then why?...", I start to full out cry. I cry for him and I cry for the fact that even though I hardly even know him I feel like he already means the world to me.

"Oh Bella, it's not you", she hands me a few Kleenex's, "I want to make that very clear to you. He came home the happiest we have seen him in two years. He looked alive again and his eyes were not flat.. and his smile", she starts to laugh through her tears, "I didn't think that I could be as happy as I was when I saw my brother smile again".

"When is he coming back to school?".

"That I don't know. When he's ready I suppose. See...he feels guilty. He doesn't think he should feel happy like that again if his sister can't ever again. He doesn't want to forget her, and he thinks that if he gives himself the chance to feel happy again, she will somehow fade into his past".

I nod my head because that's all I think I can do.

"He cares about you. I can tell that he feels a connection with you, even though you have only just met. He just thinks that you deserve someone better".

"I have never reacted to someone like that before. I just wish he would give me a chance, I think he could mean a lot".

"I'm sorry if I made things worse Bella. No one else wanted to tell you and I really wanted to help...".

"Please don't be sorry. I was getting annoyed that no one would say anything, so thanks".

"No. Thank you Bella. I only hope my brother will open his eyes before he loses the best thing that will probably ever happen to him".

"I hope so too", I whisper thinking the same thing.

"Here's our phone number", she writes it on a scrap piece of paper, "Once again it would be nice if you didn't tell him of my interference. I would hate for him to be angry with me".

"With a sister like you I can't see that".

She beams over at me and I can tell she is usually a bubbly person.

"I hope we can talk soon Bella".

"Me too".

* * *

**_Chapter Five - Part Two_**

I leave school shortly after, saying that my arm is bothering me. I drive home with tears running down my face, I finally convinced Charlie that driving with one hand isn't that dangerous when my truck barely goes faster than I run, which is not surprisingly very fast. I think of Edward. For someone who has been through so much pain it's a wonder he was able to open his heart up again, even for a short time. I feel like I am the only person who can open him up again, perhaps for good this time. I run upstairs and turn on my laptop when an idea suddenly hits me. I have the perfect way to help Edward. His passion is painting and mine has always been music.

A few hours later, after picking the perfect blend of songs full of happiness, sadness, anger, hopefulness and love I call the Cullen's phone number.

"Hello?", a sweet motherly voice answers.

"Hi. May I speak to Alice?".

"Sure. Ill get her right now".

I hear her voice call Alice and she picks up the phone a minute later, "Hey".

"Alice, it's Bella", I say my voice eager.

"Hey Bella! Didn't expect to hear from you so soon!".

"I need to ask you a favor, it's about your brother".

"Anything Bella".

"Well it's actually two...".

"No problem, what is it?".

"I need your address, I'm coming over".

"Great! What's the second one?".

"I need to be able to tell him you told me".

She pauses for a second, "Alright".

"Thanks so much Alice, I am sure he won't be mad". She tells me their address and I tell her ill see her there in a bit. I am just about to walk out the door when I realize that I probably won't be back when Charlie gets back, and he will wonder why I am not here making supper like usual; well when I am not at Jacob's. I scribble a quick note about being out late, and not to worry if I don't come home on time, then I get in my truck and drive, the CD resting on the seat beside me. Nervousness quickly sets in as I get closer and closer. Nervousness and the fear of being rejected. What if he doesn't feel the same way after all? Alice wouldn't set me up for disappointment though, she wouldn't take a guess on his feelings if it meant hurting her brother as well. My stomach flips anyway when I finish driving up their long driveway lined with trees, their house is huge and I can see several very expensive looking cars parked outside their garage. What have I gotten myself into? Alice opens the door before I am even there and pulls me inside.

"I'm so glad you came Bella. I think he needs someone right now, that's not his sister or his mom", she laughs and pulls me up the stairs. I have barely enough time to take in all the rich furnishings before she suddenly stops, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. She quickly hugs me before going back downstairs. I take a deep breath, clasping the CD with my sweaty hands, before taking the last few steps towards his room.

**I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight, even though I know I said I wanted to wait for 5 reviews. Thanks so much to those that did review. I hope that more of my visitors decide to as well.**


	6. Comfort

_She quickly hugs me before going back downstairs. I take a deep breath, clasping the CD with my sweaty hands, before taking the last few steps towards his room._

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who decided to leave a review so far. Any form of response would be great, just to know how I am doing with this story. A trait that I think is often overlooked in a guy is sensitivity. The fact that Edward opens up to Bella in this chapter shows he is stronger than any macho guy any day. I hate it when guys hide their feelings and cover them up with what they think is cool. I also have a song to go with this chapter it's called The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan, even though she sings it, I think it shows Edward's side perfectly.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six - Part One_**

The quietly open the door, it doesn't make a noise but Edward seems to know it's me anyway, "Bella you came".

"I wanted to see how you were". He is sitting at an easel opposite a wall of windows, but he's not painting, he's sketching. I walk closer and he turns to face me, much the same way he did when I first saw him. The effect is the same as before, and I feel like the ground is being knocked out from under me, but his expression is different, and even though his eyes are not flat they are not lively with happiness I had seen either. I kneel at his feet, but not before taking a quick look at what he is starting to paint. It is a woman, and even though it is just a rough outline it is beautiful. There is no doubt in my mind that it is another painting in memory of his sister. I lean my head against his knee and look up at him.

He doesn't move away, instead he gently puts his hand in my hair and starts to twist it around in his fingers, "Did someone tell you?", he says softly, and without a hint of anger.

"Yes. I was worried and no one would tell me. You sister is so worried about you Edward".

He sighs, "I have been unfair with her", he says with remorse.

"I am sure she has already forgiven you", I say. This must explain why she thought he would be angry at her.

"That is no excuse for my behavior. My family has already moved on, much too soon I think, but I can't and I fear I have been unfair to them as well".

"If you see that then that's good, but I am sure they understand".

"It's strange, but before I met you I was able to block out what I didn't want to feel, remorse, love, anger, agony, now it just feels like I have become unfrozen and I can't".

"Then talk about it with me. Tell me about her, it will help", I say hoping this is the right thing to say.

His face contorts in pain for a second then it relaxes and a small smile forms on his lips, his eyes look into mine the whole time "She wanted to be a nurse, to follow in our father's footsteps because he is a doctor. I remember my parent's saying she wanted to be one since she knew what the word meant, she never faltered in her decision either, she was like that with everything, always there when you needed her and loyal...so loyal...well except for what really mattered", his voice starts to turn bitter and I put my hand reassuringly on his leg, "Edward think of happy things please?. A few tears escape his eyes and I start to cry for him too.

He willingly complies though, compared to the alternative, "She used to have this way of saying things, no matter how bad it was she would make it sound alright. She was more than a sister to me, she was my best friend too", the words and memories flow easily now, "People used to joke around with how close we were but it was true, she would stand up for me when I needed it and I would stand up for her when it came to absolutely anything. Even though she was older she let me be the big brother sometimes", he laughs coldly at some memory, "I remember the time that she came come two hours past curfew, she didn't do it very often but you could tell she loved it when she did, and of course I covered for her. Her personality was a mixture of seriousness and playfulness, she always knew when to be serious because she had top grades right through school, but she also loved to do crazy things just to see if she would and could do it. She was the best sister anyone could ask for and more", he pauses for a moment and I continue lean against him while he strokes my hair and he collects his thoughts again, "The night that she died...the last thing I said to her was...tell me when you fall in love, because I want to meet the man worthy of my big sister", he shakes his head as if to shake away the painful memories, "It was the summer after she graduated...".

I quickly see where this is heading, "Come here Edward I made something for you", I boldly take his hand and lead him to his bed, he doesn't seem surprised and leans against his headboard as I quickly scan his room for a CD player. Why didn't I think to bring my portable one in case he didn't have one? Relief washes over me when I see a brand new stereo system on a table by the bookcase, that takes up a whole wall. I take the CD out of the case and pop it into the little used player, turning up the volume enough to be heard from across the room. I go back over to him.

"I made a playlist for you, to help you. I listen to music all the time and it helps, no matter what mood your in, knowing that someone knows exactly what you feel and has put it into the right words for you".

He only nods and puts his right arm out, I lean into his chest and he puts his arm around me. We listen to the first song, which I picked especially to be the most meaningful song.

**(AN - I put a few more songs on my homepage. Check them out because they are the main songs. Use your imagination with the rest)**

-

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

-

The song finishes and I look up for his reaction. I am surprised to find shock, then he looks like he is searching for the right words, "Bella...that was exactly it. How... did you know?".

I shrug my shoulders,"I just did. I have more too, listen to them with me?", I say innocently.

He smiles his glorious smile and pulls me closer to him, "You are my angel in that song Bella, do you see that? You are my comfort and my angel. My sister didn't want me to be unhappy anymore so the sent you to me. She brought us together with the painting of her", he says in awe.

"It's alright to be happy again, Edward. It could be two or twenty years after her death but she will always be in your heart, I think it will make her happy to see you happy again". I use will instead of would on purpose.

"I think I fell in love with you the other day", he says suddenly, "It was only a little over an hour but it felt like much longer and was the best in my life. It was magical".

"I thought so too, Edward", he leans down and kisses me on the top of my head, brushing a few stray hairs away from my face.

"I have a feeling the rest of these songs will be just as powerful", he whispers in my ear.

"I hope so", I whisper back.

* * *

**_Chapter Six - Part Two_**

We spend the next few hours just listening and holding each other close. Then I cry with him on the sad songs and he tells me of sad memories. I laugh with him on the funny and happy songs and he tells me more about his sister's life and his. And I am angry with him on the angry songs, and he asks me why she had to leave him. At some point the sky darkens and we start to ask each other questions about each other. There is no doubt in his mind I was sent to him by his sister and I don't try to deny it because I am more than happy to be considered his angel. After hours upon hours of talking we fall asleep sometime during the night, the music still playing softly in the background.

The first thing I am aware of when I open my eyes is that his arms are still wrapped around me, and that we have moved under the covers. The second thing I am aware of is that the sun is shining through the windows, and it is much too bright for early morning.

"Edward", I say softly, both wanting to stay like this forever and talk to him some more, to hear his velvet voice. He mumbles something, "Edward what day is it?".

"It's wednesday", he says with the velvet voice.

I laugh, "Don't we have school?".

"Carlisle will write me another note for mental health and you are at a sleepover with 'Alice'", he says easily, even in half sleep.

"Mmmkkk it's not like I want to go anyways", I snuggle even closer into him if that's possible.

He laughs this time, "Works for me, but we still have to get up eventually. My family will be wondering what we have been up to all night", he says innocently but I am not fooled.

"Edward!".

"Sorry", he says laughing, "If they don't believe us when we say we were fully clothed all last night then that's their problem".

And I find that I don't care what anyone thinks, even my father, as long as Edward stays with me forever, "That's right". We lapse into comfortable silence before Edward speaks again.

"I know this is probably not necessary, but will you be my girlfriend?", he says confidently.

I laugh, "Of course".

"Good", he leans over to kiss me on the lips, funny he didn't do that at all last night. It feels better than I would have imagined, like his dazzling gaze and his smile magnified by a million, and like I am floating in space and his firm grip on me is the only thing keeping me from falling into an endless expanse of complete happiness. He pulls away first for air and I feel like I am just as happy with this part of happiness, which is more than I have ever felt in my life.

"For everyday that we have together I will try to make it up to you for what you have done for me. I realize now that living the way that I did made it harder for my family and friends to reach out to me, but you did Bella. You opened my eyes, and I thank you".


	7. Faith

_"For everyday that we have together I will try to make it up to you for what you have done for me. I realize now that living the way that I did made it harder for my family and friends to reach out to me, but you did Bella. You opened my eyes, and I thank you"._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven - Part One_**

"How is your arm feeling?", Edward whispers in my ear a few minutes later.

"To tell the truth I didn't feel it at all last night, but now it's pretty sore", I look down at my arm, which is in a light cast. I must have taken my sling off sometime last night to be more comfortable.

"Then why don't we go and get you something for that. And I bet your also pretty hungry too, we missed supper last night". He picks up my sling from among the covers and gently places my arm in it again, so lightly I can barely feel his fingers. He also reties it around my neck.

"Alright, sounds great".

"I also have a few apologies to make to my family".

"Oh, Edward they wouldn't expect that after..", I start.

"But it's important to me. It's also important to me that they know you helped me get through this. Your going to have a huge part in my life now and they need to know why".

I grin, "Thanks". He takes my left hand in his right and we walk downstairs. When we reach the bottom of the stairs we are both suddenly bombarded by a screeching ball of energy.

"Oh my god! Are you guys together now?", she hugs both of us at the same time. Or tries to, she_ is_ pretty small.

"Yes. Is mom here?", he laughs.

"She's in the kitchen making a late breakfast. She was about to wake you two up", she smiles up at her smiling brother, then turns to me with a special smile.

"You two were in one this?", he asks Alice. She blushes and looks down at her feet but Edward lifts her face up with his other hand, "Thank you Alice. I have been unfair to you in many ways. I will start by apologizing. I am so sorry for...everything. You are just as much my sister as Grace was and I will start treating you like one again".

She looks up a him with tears, "It's good to have my brother back again. Thanks so much Bella, for helping him".

"I didn't really do that much...", I start, but Edward silences me one look of his soft emerald eyes and pulls me closer to him. Alice smiles and runs ahead to the kitchen. Edward and I follow after her at a slower pace.

"You don't really believe that do you Bella?", he whispers in my ear. His breath once again sending shivers down my back and I find it hard concentrate, "You did more than almost everyone else did, they just sort of gave up on me after awhile. Then you came and changed all of it with just your presence".

"Well when you put it that way then I can't do anything about it", I say breathlessly.

He laughs and we both look up to Edward's shocked looking mother, "Mom this is Bella".

She comes forward and gently hugs me, I hug her back with my good arm and she pulls away, still holding onto me, "Call me Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you".

"Mom. I'd like to apologize for...", Edward starts. Esme goes over to Edward.

"Don't be silly Edward. You should know we didn't hold it against you. It's just good to have you back", she smiles up at her son.

"I know but I was stubborn and selfish and I should have realized that you guys were in just as much pain as I was. It was very wrong of me to think that Grace and I had the only strong bond. I think I blamed myself for letting her go that day but I chose to take it out on you, so I am more sorry than you know mom".

She looks like she is about to burst into tears and reaches up to hug him, "It's alright Edward. It's always been alright, we just need to stick together from now on, as a _family_ again. Grace would want that".

As I stand beside Edward and watch as he hugs his mom, then his sister again, I expect to feel like I am intruding in a very sentimental family moment but I don't. Instead I feel like this is already my family, and I feel more than comfortable here. I pass it off as another gift from Grace, after all if Edward can have such strong faith that she is helping piece him together again then I can have faith in things we can't explain too. He turns to see that I am standing alone and quickly comes over to wrap his arm around my waist.

"When Dad comes home he'll be so happy!", Alice is bouncing up and down again, the somber mood that hung in the air from before already disappearing.

"I made waffles thinking you'd be hungry", Esme takes three plates out of the cupboard and places them on the island. Alice, Edward and I sit on the stools as she places two hot waffles on each plate, before leaving the room.

Something strikes me as funny about this scene, "Wait Alice. Why aren't you at school?".

She playfully rolls her eyes, "I am supposed to be at a sleepover with you, so I can't be at school without you. I also phoned Charlie last night and said you were here", she chirps. Edward gets up and goes over to one of the cupboards.

Relief washes over me, "Thanks Alice". She only smiles and starts to load on a ton of aerosol whipping cream on her waffles.

"Don't put any on mine!", Edward says while filling a glass with tap water, "I like to actually taste my waffles". I however slide my plate over and she loads my waffles with the stuff, a menacing expression on her face. I laugh.

Edward comes over with with my Tylenol and water, "Thanks".

"No problem. How did you do that anyway?".

I blush, "It's really stupid".

"Come on, it can't be that bad", he coaxes. I stall by taking small sips of my water.

"My friend Jacob lives in La Push. He's a mechanic so he rebuilds all kinds of stuff. I asked him to show me how to ride one of his motorcycles...and lets just say he didn't tell me how to stop at first".

They burst out laughing and I laugh with them, "It felt nice to go fast ok?", I say in weak defense.

"It looks like you have a speed demon on your hands", Alice says to her brother with a smirk.

He looks over at me and takes my hand, "Just another thing to admire, though I am sorry you got hurt", he leans over to kiss me and I meet him partway.

"I have soccer practice after school so ill see you two later", Alice says barely disguising her giggles before leaving the room as well.

"Do you want to go to painting class?", he asks me.

"Sure. But can I ask you something first?".

"Anything Bella".

"What's up with Lauren?".

He laughs and pulls me off of my stool and into his lap, "We grew up together after age seven but I never saw her as more than a friend, if even. She was quite persistent before I made it clear that no one interested me at all. Until now".

"I didn't realize I would have to deal with jealous girls", I tease.

"They shouldn't be a problem. They have probably all moved on to crushing on Mike".

I giggle, "He's apparently not interested in anyone else either".

He laughs like he doesn't quite believe me, "What?! That's quite funny actually".

"Ill have to think of a way to let him down easily. He didn't seem to be getting the idea before".

He shakes his head in amazement, "I don't blame him, and wouldn't really be surprised if anyone else were in love with you too".

I blush. It sure feels like love, "Are you finished the painting at school, or do you need to take the one from upstairs?".

"No, the one at school needs a little more work. The one upstairs however is a special project for here", he says as his eyes twinkle with amusement and secrecy.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven - Part Two_**

When the looks of astonishment, confusion, and as I suspected jealousy, become nothing new I begin to enjoy myself, as I walk everywhere protectively tucked into Edward's arm. Sure he happens to be the hottest and richest guy in the school, was once and on his way back to being the most wanted in the school, and is all mine, but he is also changed. He told me that even though he doesn't really blame his old friends for giving up on him, they showed him who his real friends really are. And I am about to meet them. As we walk out the front doors and into the brilliant sunshine after school a few days later, he leads me to a group of teens standing around a red convertible and a jeep wrangler.

"Hey long time no see!", the huge one with a big smile says to Edward. He pulls him into a hug, patting him on the back a few times.

Edward is laughing, "It's good to see you too Emmett. This is my Bella".

He pulls me into a friendly bear hug, "Welcome to the group. This is Rose my girlfriend", he points to a stunning blond who gives me a tight smile, "And this is Jasper my brother, he's with Alice", he points to the little pixie and she gives me a little wave,"You probably already know her".

"I do, thanks".

"Everyone is talking about how you brought Edward back from the dead", he jokes and I look up at Edward for his reaction. He is laughing lightly along with the rest of his friends.

Emmet suddenly turns serious, "We are just glad to have you back man. It was really rough what happened and we all miss her, but you know that we are always here for you no matter what. Best friends", he pumps his fist into the air and Edward taps it lightly with his fist, like a secret handshake between them.

"I know, thanks man", they seem at their limit for being emotional and Emmett cheers up again.

"See you all at Gina's!".

-

After sitting, talking and laughing for hours over numerous glasses of Coke at the diner where Alice and Jasper first met, we start to get ready to leave. Rose and Emmett make plans for a movie while Alice and Jasper decide to take a drive. I tell Edward that it's probably time to officially tell Charlie that we are going out now. I think he will take the news reasonably, as the Cullen's are a respected family in Forks. Charlie is also good friend's with the Hale's, and the Whitlock's so he can hardly have any objections to who Edward is friends with either. It's around six when we pull into the driveway and I can see the soft blue glow through the window from the TV, we walk up the drive in the dark until the porch light turns on.

"Bella?", Charlie says when I open the front door.

"Yep it's me dad. I want you to meet someone too". Edward's eyes sparkle with amusement and a little sadness, "Well you already know him but still". We take off our shoes and I lead him into the living room. Charlie turns the TV down as we walk in. His mouth hangs open a little when he sees who I am holding hands with.

"Edward and I are going out now. Well we have for about a week now but I thought you would want us to make it official with you as well".

"It's great seeing you again Edward", he gets up out of his chair and shakes Edward's hand.

-

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

_Flashback..._

_"She'll do great I just know it", my father says with pride. I nod knowing it is true. Grace has always done very well at everything she tries and this has been her dream for so long, to go to university, become a nurse then come home to work here._

_"I miss her already. I hope she calls us when she gets there", Esme says quietly from across the dinner table. Someone knocks urgently on the door. _

_"Ill get it", I say jumping up before anyone else has the chance. I open the door and am surprised to see that Chief Swan is standing there. He looks like he would rather be anywhere but here._

_"I am afraid I have terrible news. May I come in?"._

-

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, it seems choppy and long and I couldn't seem to find the right place to end it. Tell me what you think anyways, I love reviews :)**


	8. Broken

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! They mean a lot to me. Live in the moment and Sugababy87 came up with great ideas that I'd love to use: Edward has a relapse and Bella has a past that she can't hide from anymore either. Ill start to work these into the story now. Thanks so much for the support so far I hope you like this chapter. I have also added a few more songs to my homepage to be on Edward's CD, check them out. Song for this chapter: Answer by Sarah Mclachlan.**

* * *

_Flashback - I open the door and am surprised to see that Chief Swan is standing there. He looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. "I am afraid I have terrible news. May I come in?"._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Part One**

"Edward? Edward are you alright?", I ask when his eyes suddenly go blank and he freezes, after shaking Charlie's hand. My dad looks a little uncomfortable but Edward quickly snaps out of it.

"I'm fine. I just remembered something that's all", he looks at me with what is supposed to be a reassuring smile but I see right through it. He turns back to Charlie, "It's good to see you again too, it's been awhile".

"So are you two heading back out?".

"We already went to Gina's with some friends after school, but I don't think we have any other plans do we Bella?", he is suddenly acting as if everything is fine again and I feel dizzy at his gaze so I let it go for now. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer as well.

"I wouldn't mind relaxing here for the rest of the night. You staying?".

"My Dad probably wouldn't mind some help around the house. Can I call you before you go to bed Bella?", he whispers in my ear.

"I'd love a good night call", I whisper back.

Charlie clears his throat to show us that he is still there and he will not tolerate any PDA in front of him. I laugh and take Edward's hand again, pulling him towards the door. When we are just around the corner he starts to kiss me, holding my face in his hands.

"Are you going to call me in a few hours?", I innocently say.

"I have a better idea", he says and kisses me one more time before pulling away to put his shoes back on.

"Goodnight Bella. Ill talk to you later!", he says loud enough for Charlie to hear. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Night, Edward!", I smile over at him and he grins back mischievously. He must be up to something but I have no idea what it could be yet. He closes the front door and I walk back into the living room, Charlie has turned the volume back up again.

"I'm just gonna read a bit or listen to music then go to bed ok?".

"Alright Bella".

I still stand there though, and he looks up, "Something you wanted to say Bella?".

"Do you like that I am going out with Edward?", I say suddenly before I chicken out. His opinion still matters to me.

"I don't have any objections. His father is a very respectable man and he does a lot in the community, it's clear in the years I have known his son that he has taught him good morals. He hasn't been himself the last few years but...".

"But what?".

"Let him tell you if he wants", he says, suddenly bitter.

"But Dad...".

"Bella please", he warns.

"Alright. Night Dad", I give him a quick hug and start to go upstairs.

"Don't get me wrong Bella", he says to stop me, "I think he's a great kid, he's just been through a lot. I see you've helped him somehow though. I didn't think I would see him this happy again".

"Thanks Dad".

"Goodnight Bella".

I walk upstairs to my room thinking about Charlie's reaction then Edward's again. I flop down on my bed and start to reach over for my music when I hear a strange noise outside my window. I start to get alarmed until I see Edward's messy bronze hair peeking over the edge of the sill. I run over and open the window, laughing when I see him clinging to the edge.

"What took you so long Bella?", he says in a frustrated tone and I help him up best I can.

I giggle again, "Sorry I didn't know you were planning to do _this_", with my help he finally gets his feet on solid ground and swings himself over.

"Well get used to it", he says before kissing me again and I eagerly kiss him back, "Just remember to keep your window unlocked from now on".

"You just saw me, couldn't wait until tomorrow?", I tease when we break apart for air.

He pulls me over to me bed and lays me down, "No", he grins his crooked grin. He moves me so that he is on top of me, but his elbows are on either side of me so I don't feel his weight, "Besides, no one will be home anyway. My parent's like to go out for dinner when Alice and I aren't home and I doubt Alice is back yet".

I laugh, "Do you know what Charlie just said?".

"What?", he says but his voice sounds distracted.

"He said you have good morals. I don't think he would think that anymore if he saw you now", I tease not caring the least of Edward does or not.

"I still have them, but I don't see anything wrong with wanting to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Even if I have to fib a little".

I notice more and more often that he likes to say I am his girlfriend in normal conversation, either that or 'My Bella'. And I think it's sweet like he wants to confirm it, especially the 'My Bella'.

"There's nothing wrong with that", I whisper. He starts to kiss me again but my mind starts to wander, I think about what happened downstairs again. He seems to notice after a minute.

"What's the matter?".

"I don't want to make you mad at me", I say carefully.

"There are very few things you could say that would make me mad at you Bella".

"Um..well Charlie acted weird when he started to talk about two years ago and you said you remembered something. I was just wondering if there was something I should know".

He sighs and lays down beside me wrapping his arms around me instead, "I want to be completely honest to you about everything".

"Then it's something?".

"Yes, but if I tell you don't worry yourself about it. Please", I nod and he continues, "Do you know one of the main responsibilities the Chief of Police has when there is an accident? Especially one of...that sort?".

Of course I know, "He told your family, Charlie did".

He nods, "I answered the door that day. I don't think Charlie has quite forgiven himself for the aftermath. It was part of his work duty but we were also close friends, him and our family".

"That changed?".

"For me anyway. I couldn't look at him for months after that without remembering how happy I was seconds before he broke the news. My father quickly forgave him because really there wasn't anything to forgive, having someone you know tell you something like that is far better than a stranger".

I nod in understanding, "And what about what you remembered downstairs?".

"That was a memory, and a painful one at that. I have managed to block them out past few years, but that is the first one to come back like that".

"Will you tell me when you have more flashbacks? I understand that you aren't completely healed yet and I want to help".

I can tell he is grinning, "Of course, my Bella. But I won't let them effect me in a negative way. I won't let them make me feel down, for your sake".

"I don't want you bottling up your feelings because of me, Edward".

"Since I have met you my feelings have been quite the opposite, and I feel like I can tell you anything. I feel more love and forgiveness than ever before. Your my answer Bella".

I suddenly hear Charlie stomping up the stairs, thank god he is noisy on those stairs, and put my finger to Edward's lips to show he should be silent. Charlie pauses in front of my door for a few seconds and we freeze. Then we hear his bedroom door close. I sigh in relief and Edward only laughs quietly.

"Now where were we?", I whisper even though I know.

"I think I was in the middle of a hallmark speech".

I burst out laughing then remember that Charlie is even closer than before, "That's right. And it was so sweet", I yawn against my will.

"Time to sleep now Bella", he starts to cover me up.

"But what are you going to do?".

"Ill stay until you are asleep then ill go back out the window".

"Don't be crazy, you'll hurt yourself!", I whisper loudly.

"I promise I won't. You do need a tree though", he says the last part in mock seriousness.

"Ill get right on that", I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow? It's Saturday".

I think about it for a minute, "Actually I haven't seen my friend Jacob in awhile. I phoned him a few times but he was out so I want to go and see him even if it's just for part of the morning".

"Alright", he says easily, "Do you want to make plans for lunch?".

"I'd love to", then I start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight - Part Two_**

As I drive over to Jacobs the next morning I feel strangely apprehensive. I tell myself it's only Jake for crying out loud and things can continue almost like before, he'd like that, ill just have to make more time for him. Maybe he was just really busy too, I tell myself as I knock on his door. He answers within seconds and smiles, but I can't help but notice that it doesn't quite make his eyes sparkle like usual.

"Bella! Come on in".

"What have you been up to?".

"You know, school, friends, my metal".

I grin and wonder if he is still working on that old blue car, "I have something to tell you".

"I think I already know what it is, word travels in a small town. Congrats", he says a little bitterly once we are in his living room.

"Thanks...", I say a little hesitantly. I don't like what I hear in his voice.

"I just wish you would have told me directly. You know since I am your best friend and all".

"Jake! It's been a week. I called you at least three times as well, ask Billy", what is with his tone? And he's acting like a child.

He grins a little sheepishly at this, "Ya I guess I was a little busy too".

"I have met a lot of new friends", I say in an attempt to cheer him up.

"His friends? They must be the ones I told you about then".

"Well Rose and Emmett, but there is also Alice and Jasper", I smile when I think of how we all seem to fit together perfectly.

"Has the blond tried to scratch your eyes out yet?".

"Jacob!", I say surprised that he would say something like that, "Shes not like that, their not like that. What's the matter with you? I thought you would be happy for me", my voice breaks at the end.

He sighs and puts his head in his hands, mumbling something I can't hear before looking up at me again, "I'm sorry Bells, I just haven't been myself lately".

I nod already forgiving him. Well mostly, "Well what do you want to do?".

He beams over at me but we don't seem to have as good a time as usual. Jake seems despondent and distracted, the energy and spark in his walk is gone and I leave our beach feeling like I am missing something huge, and a little lost and a little confused. What could be going on with him?


	9. Tears

**Song for the first part of this chapter: Kiss the rain by Yiruma. I strongly recommend you listen to this, even though all credit goes to Yiruma I said Edward wrote it in my story because it's too perfect for words and I think Edward would write something like this for Bella's Lullaby, it's both hopeful and sad and happy.**

_

* * *

_

Jake seems despondent and distracted, the energy and spark in his walk is gone and I leave our beach feeling like I am missing something huge, and a little lost and a little confused. What could be going on with him?

* * *

**_Chapter Nine - Part One_**

A month passes. At school Edward and I are barely separated between classes. We eat with our friends at lunch, or by ourselves outside, when it's not raining. Angela hangs out with us occasionally, but I can tell she doesn't want to be a third wheel or a seventh sometimes. We still find the time to be good friends though, with a girls night every once in awhile. Mike seems just as happy to be my friend after I gave him a little chat, and he graciously always offers to be my P.E partner, even though I usually end up hurting him one way or another. Edward's father, Carlisle, pretty much treats me like his long lost daughter after meeting me and realizing the change I have made in his son. I am over at their place often. And last but not least things have not changed with Jacob, he stays as stubborn as ever. In the few times I have been over there he acts almost as if I have done something wrong, hurt him in some great way, and I can't figure it out. I owe it to the fact that he wants me to be his best friend alone and I think that's too much to ask, he has other friends as well. With a heavy heart and a frusterated sigh I hang up my cell after another useless conversation with him. I made the quick call from Edward's house so he is nearby and senses my distress.

"Is everything alright Bella?".

"No. Jacob is being weird".

He laughs lightly, "Care to elaborate?".

"He has been acting mopey since he found out you and me were going out. He must think I can't have a best friend and a boyfriend both".

"Hmmmm sounds like he is a bit jealous".

"Not Jake. It's not like him and I just don't see why he would be jealous. We were never anything big, obviously. Since I moved here I haven't seen him since I was six. We were too busy climbing fences and sticking worms down peoples backs to be worried about anything else". Jealously would explain things though, I start to think.

Edward suddenly bursts out laughing and I realize how funny my rant must have sounded, so I start to laugh with him, "Um ya we did get in a lot of trouble".

"Everyday I learn something new about you and I never cease to be amazed, even by that", he laughs and pulls me closer to him on the couch, I give him a quick kiss before I let my mind wander. The last month has been complete bliss, heaven on earth. There is no doubt in my heart that I love Edward. I love him beyond mere high school sweetheart love, and what is expected for your first love. I love him more than words can say and I already know that someday I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I love how he is so sensitive, how he is not afraid to look weak in front on me, and because of that I see him as the strongest person I know. I also love how he feels like he has to tell me everything, every little thing that pops into his head, including the painful memories. He has had a few in the last month, when things trigger them, but he talks to me about them and they become nothing more than a part of his past; a painful part but one that is easier to cope with.

"I want to show you something. Come with me Bella", he suddenly pulls me off the couch with him and leads the way to the white piano, setting me down before sitting down himself. I always knew Edward played the piano but he hasn't played when I am around. I always thought he was just shy because I know he must be as good at this as he is at painting; he is good at everything he tries.

**(AN: the song that he plays is named in the above AN)**

"I wrote this to show you how much you mean to me. I also wrote it in memory of my sister because you were there for me when I needed it and because of that she will always have a special place in my heart when I think of how much I love you". I only nod and he begins to play. Tears start to form in my eyes almost as soon as it begins. It's the perfect blend of happiness, sadness, hopefulness, love, regret and a hundred other emotions that I can't think of words for. His fingers graze the keys ever to lightly and the effect is a song that blends together perfectly from one part to the next, a song that was in his heart before he decided to put it on paper; it's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, besides his voice and his laugh. He plays it for just over three minutes and during that time I think I begin to really feel what he feels, sure I tried to show him how I felt but this is a hundred times more beautiful and mirrors exactly what I feel for him as well. He finishes the song with a few soft notes and looks over at me for my reaction. I suddenly realize that I am crying.

"Why are you crying Bella?", he says with as much emotion as I feel.

"It's just so beautiful, I can't believe that you wrote that, it's just so perfect. It started out sad as if you were unsure then it turned into love and gratitude then hopefulness".

"That's exactly what I intended", he pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me, "The hope comes from the fact that I hope someday you will be mine".

"I am already yours, and I always will be", I whisper.

"I mean mine, as in my wife". I look up at him through my tears and see that even though his face is full with as much emotion as mine he is dead serious.

"Yes, I would love that. Someday. Maybe 5 or so years?", my voice breaks at how long that seems, but I know that that is exactly what I want.

"Ill wait for you Bella, I will wait years and years if I have to".

"Thank you".

We sit there for who knows how long. At one point Alice bounding down the stairs shakes us out of our reverie. The tears on both of out faces must betray something awful to her.

"What happened. Whats wrong?", she looks horrified as if something has gone wrong.

Edward breaks the silence between us his voice filled with love, "Nothing Alice, nothing is wrong at all".

* * *

**The song for this part of the chapter is Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. There are several parts in this song that explain things exactly from Jacob's point of view. Most of the words are eerie they match so well, check it out._

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Nine - Part Two_**

Later that week I finally decide that the way things are between Jacob and I can't continue. When Edward confessed that he wanted to be my husband someday it felt like things were finally set in stone. My heart has absolutely no objections to that fact, only that I will probably lose my oldest, dearest and most best friend in the process. I never thought that Jacob was the jealous sort, but when Edward said it, it got me thinking and it's started to make sense; my best friend is in love with me. His little red car is thankfully parked in the driveway when I reach his place. I knock on the door and he answers slower than usual. He takes in the look on my face and nods, realizing that I came here with a purpose. He silently takes me to the garage, where we have spend so many happy hours together, and we sit down on the familiar plastic crates.

"Jake... I don't know where to start", I promised myself that I would not break down but before the words are even out of my mouth I do.

"It's alright Bells. You finally figured it out though?", his voice quiet and calm. The calm before the storm.

I nod, "I had no idea... I didn't think... I can't...Jake...", I stutter out.

He looks at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen and holds his hand out, "Let me talk first, just listen", I nod and he continues, "I have loved you since the day we met. I remember that day as clearly as it was yesterday. I also remember how much I loved to be around you. Even from a young age I knew you were the girl for me. At the time I obviously didn't think of it as love, but as time passed and everyone around me moved on, grew up, and more recently fell in love around me I began to realize that I never felt as happy as when you were here. The pictures, the things we gave each other, the memories confirmed that. When you moved back", he starts to choke up now, "I thought that it was meant to be, I thought that maybe you would realize your feelings for me as I had for you. Those weeks were the happiest in my life, seriously", his voice suddenly goes bitter now, "Then you had to go and fall in love with that emotional mess", I open my mouth to say that's not true but he cuts me off, "Please let me finish. How could you fall in love with someone you barely even know? I thought I meant something to you, but you shamelessly flaunted your love for another man in front of me", I can hear that he is starting to lose control now, saying things that he would normally never say to me, "Tell me right now Bells. Do you love me at all, or is he just a phase, a diversion?".

"I am very sorry to have caused you so much pain, Jacob. Believe me it was not my intention, and if I had even had a hint that you had feelings past friendship I would not have done half the things I did, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose Jake!", even though I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest at seeing my best friend in such a state I feel like this may be the only chance to be completely open with him, as he has been with me, and I feel my voice growing slowly more steady, "I do love you Jake, but as my dearest friend. Edward and I are in love, I love him more than my life itself and I just can't turn those feelings off. So to answer your question no he is not a phase or a diversion. He..", I cut myself off before I say something that will hurt him even more.

"He what!", he practically screams at me. I flinch, he has never yelled at me before.

"He wants me to marry him someday. Our connection is so deep... and I really really love him", I feel like I am pleading with him, which is silly.

"That's just great Bells, go and marry a complete fucking stranger!", he kicks something that happens to be in his path.

Anger suddenly flares up in me and I jump up, he is already on his feet. How dare he yell at me like it's my fault. I tried to be sympathetic about what he has gone through before but he is just going to far, "You need to grow up Jacob! Things don't always go the way you want but that is life. I came here with the intention of nicely talking through things with you. I realize that you love me now but all I want is the friendship we had before!".

His face is turning red and he is starting to scare me, "You just have no idea do you Bella? How I have waited all these years just to be given the chance to show you how much I love you? You treat my love like it's something you can just throw away. You told me you can't just turn your feelings off like that, well I can't either!".

"Your going to have to get over me someday Jacob, my heart is elsewere", I rasp quietly. My throat is already sore from yelling at him and I just want to leave.

He suddenly takes my arm and wrenches me towards him, "Listen to me. If you walk away now then that's it. Everything will be gone. All those years of friendship. Everything...gone".

I rip my arm away from his too strong grasp, "If that's the choice your giving me then ill have to take it. Goodbye Jacob Black".

Before I turn away I see the look of complete shock on his face, caused either by my decision or what choice he has forced me to make. I barely make it home before collapsing in grief. How could I do something like this to him? How could he fall in love with me when things were just starting to work?


	10. Torment

**Wow, three updates in one day. You guys are getting spoiled. lolz. I happen to have a lot of time at the moment so updates will be this frequent for now, but I still would love about 5 reviews a chapter, more is obviously better tho :P**

**Song for this chapter. I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan. I have always loved this song and I thought it fit for this chapter.**

* * *

_Before I turn away I see the look of complete shock on his face, caused either by my decision or what choice he has forced me to make. I barely make it home before collapsing in grief. How could I do something like this to him? How could he fall in love with me when things were just starting to work?_

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Part One_**

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

The fact that I feel like I have a future, like my heart is finally ready to heal, and that I have someone who is going to be there for me no matter what is the most reassuring thing in the world. Seeing her that first day turned my world upside down, I found myself smiling and laughing like I used to. Her touch felt like sparks and her eyes made me feel lightheaded, her smile continues to make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, like this is a dream I am about to wake up from. She also didn't give up on me like I half hoped she would. At the time I didn't feel like I was worth the effort, sometimes I still do. She didn't give up though, and she never will, I can see that plainly now. The pain of the last two years has slowly been ebbing away in Bella's presence, however short it has been. When she is with me I feel like she is numbing the pain away or at least helping me understand it. Today I decided that the day I feel like I am finally worthy of my angel will be the day that I propose to her, with a promise ring of course. I am more than willing to wait the five years. The hope she has given me makes me want to do something that I never thought about doing before, but something that I decide to challenge myself with. I walk up the stairs and down the hall to a room that is never opened anymore; I wouldn't let them change a thing in it, it was Grace's room and it always will be. I open the door and take a few steps inside, the air is stale and smells dusty but as I look around I feel just fine. Her presence is everywhere, but I don't feel overwhelmed like I thought I would. I take a few more steps inside and walk towards my goal; her jewellery box. I know what she would have wanted Bella to have something of hers if she were alive. I think of a memory that doesn't hurt me me as much as it used to...

-

_Flashback..._

_"Eddie! Come on in!", my sister says when I knock on her door. No matter how many times she tells me I don't have to knock I always will. She is sitting at her vanity getting ready to go out on a date or out with friends. Her room smells like her favorite perfume and music is playing softly in the background. _

_"Try to come home on time tonight, alright?", I say half seriously. She only grins up at me and opens up her jewelery box, taking out a pair of earrings. _

_"It's just with a bunch of friends". _

_"But that's your date jewellery", I say ruefully._

_"There's going to be someone special there", she says quietly._

_I nod and she suddenly gets serious, "Hey Eddie I want you to promise me something", I sigh. She gets in these moods sometimes; she believes in every kind of unreality, the stuff we want to believe when we are adults but the world has told is us wrong when we were kids. She has always been like that, believes what science tells her but also what her heart does to matter what anyone tells her, "When you fall in love I want you to give her this", she pulls out a fine gold necklace with a little red ruby hanging from it. It's very old and has been passed down in our family for generations. Mom gave it to her on her sweet sixteen. _

_"But Grace...", I start to say she needs to be able to pass it on._

_"Don't ask questions, just promise me", she holds the necklace up and in the glow of her beside lamp it glimmers._

_I can tell she is very serious about this, "Alright. I promise"._

_"Thanks Edward. You will fall in love someday and she will love it, more that I will". She uses my full name sometimes and it scares me, "Ill just put it back in here for safe keeping, you know where it is when you need it". I only nod and her somber mood disappears as quickly as it came. _

_"Tonight's going to be so fun! I can feel it!". _

-

I stand in the same spot I stood that day. I can almost smell the perfume and see her excited face again. I am determined to keep myself together though, for Bella's sake, and to be worthy of her. I reach towards the dusty jewellery box and open the lid, gasping when I see an envelope sitting on the top with my name written on it. I carefully pick it up, almost afraid to open it. It feels heavy and I realize that the necklace is in there so I _have_ to open it and read what she has written. I don't think I would be able to resist anyway. I sit down in the nearest chair and take a few deep breaths before opening it, the necklace glimmers as I take it out. One piece of paper is folded inside and it reads:

_To my dearest brother, _

_I am guessing that the reason you are in my jewellery box is because you have finally fallen in love! Please take the necklace like promised and give it to her, I am sure she is more amazing that I can imagine if she is worthy of my little brother. I can't explain it but I have a strange feeling like I won't be there to meet her. If I am and I am sitting right there beside you then you have permission to laugh at me. Now, I know this is going to sound cheesy but as your big sister I feel like I have to say it; always follow your heart no matter what, who cares about the facts or what people say or think. If you love her and she loves you then that is all that matters. If you miss me then just remember I am only a phone call away, and if I happen to not be then remember that I am happy no matter where I am because I know I have a brother out there that loves me. Please be happy no matter what, _

_Your loving sister Grace._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo - Times a million and one of course._

_-_

By the time I am finished the letter my body is shaking with uncontrollable sobs. The letter falls to the floor and I stumble out of the room, past my stunned mother, down the stairs and into my car. The floodgates have been opened. The gaping wound that Bella has carefully and patiently helped me heal is opened again. The only difference this time is that I can't block the feelings out like before. The anger and uncertainty hit me like a ton of bricks, and I speed out of the driveway. Not really caring where I go or when I come back. I was foolish to think that I could ever be worthy enough for Bella. If she finds out then she will be so dissapointed in me, she will be there beside me like promised but I will have let her down and I can't bear to have done that. I clutch to the necklace and let the road take me.


	11. Void

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! The song for this chapter is Fallen by Sarah McLachlan, it fits for both Edward and Bella.**

_

* * *

I was foolish to think that I could ever be worthy enough for Bella. If she finds out then she will be so disappointed in me, she will be there beside me like promised but I will have let her down and I can't bear to have done that. I clutch to the necklace and let the road take me._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**Bella's Point of View/Thoughts**

I didn't realize how much Jacob really meant to me until he was gone, cut out from my life suddenly. Sure, when I moved here I didn't think we would become the friends we were from before but we did and more, I guess I thought he would always be my best friend so matter what. I can honestly say, even through the pain, that I have no feelings for Jacob that go past friendship. Edward will always mean the world to me and that will never change. The look on Jacob's face when he grabbed my arm will be forever imprinted in my mind; it scares me how unfamiliar it is. He can scream at me all he wants about falling in love with a stranger but with that one look he felt like more of a stranger than Edward ever will. I have somehow made it into my bed, but I don't know how. All I remember is leaving Jacob's. I suddenly think about Edward seeing me like this. What will he think? Will he leave thinking I love Jacob too? This is too much pain to be over just a _friend_, even I can see that. The pain also comes from the fact that I feel like Jacob is my past, my childhood and I feel empty thinking I have no past. My past with my mother doesen't exactly make up for it either. I try to open my eyes but everything still stays black. I wrap my arms across the hole in my chest and wait for Edward to come and make everything alright again.

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

I don't know where I am, how long I have been driving, or why anymore. What's the use of running away from something you can't really run away from? My sister will never come back and throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to me because of her would be plain disastrous; she wants for me to be happy without her. Her note. When I read it, it was as if I could hear her voice, her happy and teasing voice. The pain of losing her felt fresh again as soon as I finished the note, but now I can honestly say that I can feel a switch. The hours and hours of solitude that I have recently contemplated over everything I have gone through in the last few years, especially Bella, have shown me that everything will be alright, as long as I never leave Bella's side again. The fact that I can pull myself together this time must show that I will never go back to the way I was, and this is just another phase in healing. I hope Bella will forgive me for running off.

**Bella's Point of View/Thoughts**

The pain is still there, in my chest and all over my body. The emotional pain is making my body throb numbly but I can feel myself becoming more and more aware of the things around me. When I open my eyes this time I am suddenly blinded by bright sunlight. Didn't I leave Jacobs in the daylight? This is all wrong. More time must have passed, it has to have. I gasp when a wave of pain washes over me and someone rushes in. It's Carlisle. What is he doing here? Where is Edward. Why isn't he here.

"Bella. Bella can you say something?", he says urgently.

I can't seem to find my voice and the room starts to spin so I close my eyes.

"Bella? What happened. Are you hurt?", he asks me urgently again.

I try to shake my head but I am not sure if he sees it, "Edward", I manage to mumble.

"Edward will be here soon. Don't worry about that. I need you to tell me what happened to you though", his normally even voice is fighting to stay calm.

I grasp onto the thought that Edward will be here soon and close my eyes. I decide that when he comes I will tell him I love him and only him, just so he knows.

-

I open my eyes and am shocked at the darkness, it's not pitch black but it's obvious a lot of time has passed since I was conscious again. I listen to the silence for a minute until I hear muffled voices outside my door. I catch one word in particular and strain my ears to hear even more.

"...Edward...was found near the border...his car was totalled...no, no he was not...but...".

Edward was in a car accident? No I had to have heard that wrong. But maybe I did. He has to be fine..., he has to be...but if he is fine then he would to be here with me now, I need him here. But he's not and my mind takes the first logical reason for that and it's too much to bear. Before I start to really panic I fall into the black hole again, but this time it is deeper and darker than before.

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

The last thing I remember is feeling very tired. Then a warm feeling came over me and a warm golden light filled my eyes. Then I am lying on my back looking up at the stars. I don't know how long I look at the stars until someone comes rushing over. Then all the noises around me suddenly become too loud to bear and I sit up. Someone tells me urgently to sit still until the paramedics come but I don't listen. I stumble forward as I try to clear my vision, and my memory of what happened before. The voices come back in a rush like the noise.

"Sir, could you please sit down?". I look up to see I am standing in front of a paramedic and an ambulance. I sit down and he starts to see if I am alright.

"Do you have any pain? Anywhere?", he asks as he bandages a small cut on my forehead.

I shake my head, "Nothing major, bruises maybe but that's all". He says something else but I don't hear it. My eye catches something lurking in the dark about 5 metres away, I get up and walk over. It's my car. Or was my car. Its mangled almost beyond recognition, but I can see silver bits lying around. I stand there staring at it in amazement while the paramedic comes up to stand beside me, he apparently agrees that if I am standing I do in fact have no major injuries.

"Do you have anyone to call?", he says and I nod.

-

After assuring my father that I am alright I ask for someone to come and get me, fast. I need to talk through what happened with my Bella. He doesn't tell me why he can't come himself and I am almost afraid to ask. Emmet comes to the police station several hours later, just as the sun is coming up. He looks at me as if he has seen a ghost.

"Your car?", he asks even though I know he thinks he already knows.

"Trashed", I say simply.

His eyes go wide and his mouth is hanging open, "But your...alright".

"I know. It's a miracle", I grin sadly up at him a little.

He goes up to the front and fills out the release papers for me. All I can think of is seeing Bella again. I get into Emmett's jeep and he starts the engine.

"When we first got the call we thought...", his voice breaks.

"I know and I am sorry. I insisted that I could call myself but they thought I had hit my head or something", I laugh without humor, "How is Bella?".

He looks at me warily and I start to feel panicky, "It's only been a few days. She can't be that mad", I say.

"She's...not mad", he turns his face back to the road refusing to say any more for the moment.

"Then what? Don't hide things from me please Em", my voice sounds strangled even to my ears.

He sighs, "Your right. You'll find out soon enough anyway".

My panic rises. Did something happen to her while I was away? I would never forgive myself if something did. Ever.

"Charlie found her sobbing on the front steps. She wouldn't tell him what happened that first day so he thought it had to do with you. He phoned Carlisle and he said you hadn't come back yet so he went over there to talk to Bella. Um.. she's was really messed up man. Charlie phoned Billy and they figured out that it was about that dude. Then they think she found out about your accident because she went into...", he pauses, "A catatonic state. They had to take her to the hospital man. She wouldn't respond to anything and...", he stops at the expression on my face.

"She must think I am dead", I gasp.

"You should be, the car is destroyed!", he says with incredulity.

"I know. I don't know why I am alive but I am. I just remember a strange light and warmth then I was lying on my back and everything was quiet. Then I walked around saw all the pieces of my car on the ground".

He looks at me with wide eyes again but doesn't say anything for a minute, "It's like you had a guardian angel watching over you. Making sure you were alright".

I know with sudden certainty who that angel was, "Grace. I know it was".

"She didn't want you to die the way she did", he says solemnly believing me.

I let that sink in as we drive. It took me days to meander through this state and almost to the border, I vaguely remember stopping at a few gas stations, but Emmett is taking a route that goes straight back to Forks so it will take much less time. I try to busy my mind with other thoughts, but that fact that Bella is not alright right now is screaming at me in my head.


	12. Healing

**Wow, thanks so much for the supportive reviews! Overnight I received 24 reviews and faves! Thanks so much I hope you all like this chapter. I also re-read the first chapter and noticed a mistake that I would like to clear up. I mentioned Emmett and Rose as being Cullens but that was before I decided to separate them up. This is how it goes: Edward and Alice Cullen are brother and sister, Jasper and Emmett Whitlock are brothers, and Rosalie Hale is an only child. Emmett and Rose are still both adopted by their families though. Ill go more into them in the next chapters to this won't be so confusing. Thanks :)**

**Song for this chapter: Mad World Gary Jules. I had a hard time finding a song for this chapter. Even though the words don't match up exactly, some do and the mood still fits for what Bella is feeling.**

* * *

_I try to busy my mind with other thoughts, but that fact that Bella is not alright right now is screaming at me in my head._

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve - Part One_**

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

It is very late that night when we reach the hospital, past midnight for sure. My mom called me every half an hour to ask if Emmett was tired, my tiredness caused my accident to start with after all. In between her calling us I managed to get a bit of sleep in, but it was not very restfull. Carlisle meets us at the front desk when we we finally reach the hospital. He visibly relaxes when he sees me alive and well. I go over to give him a hug. He pulls away first and looks at me at arms length, his voice is shaking.

"We thought we'd lost you too at first. Then they told me you were not injured at all and I just couldn't believe it".

"The car is totalled Dad, I'm sorry".

"The car can be replaced. You cannot. It's a miracle your alive!".

"It was Grace. I felt her presence", I say bluntly but honestly. The more I think about it the more I know it was her, and the more I begin to heal. By saving me she made it very clear that I have to move on, but she is also there to witness my life's happiness' and failures, like she always used to.

He nods instantly believing me, "Do you want to see Bella now? Perhaps your all she needs to wake up".

I nod too but I am unsure about that. What if I scare her? She thinks I am dead after all. My Dad leads me to her room despite my thoughts and my heart skips a few beats when I see her. She looks as beautiful as ever, her silky brown hair spread out around the pillow an a peaceful look in her face. But her skin is even paler than usual and I know that she feels anything but peaceful, especially when she wakes up. I feel more guilty then I can express that I wasn't there to show her that I am in fact alive, but just as willing to give my life for her. She doesn't respond to my touch so I sit beside her and wait for her to wake up. No one can move me, even as the hours pass. Eventually they give up and the nurses work around me. At one point my exhaustion becomes too much and I fall asleep leaning over the bed, still holding her hand.

-

Hours later I wake up and instantly look up at Bella. She hasn't moved an inch since I fell asleep and that scares me more that the fact that I almost died the other day. Apart from the stiffness in my back nothing else has changed in the room either, the only indication that time has passed is the change in light coming through the window. Someone comes up from behind me almost silently and puts their hand on my shoulder. It's my mom.

"No luck?", she says softly while handing me something in a paper cup.

"Thanks and no".

"I hate to say it but she probably wouldn't be in this state if Charlie would have left her side".

"What do you mean?".

"Well when your father told him that she probably had a bit of a nervous breakdown he wouldn't leave her side. Then your father suggested he wait outside the door and he wouldn't leave there either. She probably overheard some their conversation when he told him".

I nod, "But it's still my fault. I read the note and I just lost it. But... something has changed in me now I can feel it".

"We can't blame him because he is her father, and we can't blame you because of what you have been through. Your here now and that is all that matters", she says reassuringly.

"I want to kill the creep that caused her nervous breakdown in the first place", I pick up her hand up again and stroke it, hoping for some response from her. It is then that I notice the dark purple bruise that lines the inside of her arm and my anger flares up even more, "He did this? Did he do this!".

She looks unsure, "We can't be sure but it's possible. Billy told us what he knew, that Jacob was very angry when she left his place".

I fight the urge to jump up and go over there right now, but only because Bella has not woken up yet. I lean over the bed again and suddenly have the urge to cry. Tears are soon running down my face, tears of anger, remorse and agony. I lean closer to her ear and whisper in her ear, "Bella love, please wake up. Ill be here for you no matter what from now on I promise. Bella I love you so much, please come back to me so that I can make it up to you".

She does not move and I bitterly wipe away my tears.

"Edward maybe you should go home and rest a bit. Ill stay with her if you want and call you if there is any change".

I shake me head, "I can't leave until she wakes up, I can't".

She nods in understanding and starts to leave the room when Bella starts to move. It's very gradual but eventually she opens her eyes. They are unfocused at first then she sees me and gasps, "But..".

"Bella I am so sorry", I whisper.

She looks confused that I am crying, "Can angels cry?".

My heart lurches, "I am not dead Bella. I am really here!", I squeeze her hand to prove it to her. She still looks doubtful.

"But they said that your car was...", her voice sounds rough and I look around for a glass to fill with water. It is then that I notice that my mom is gone, she must have gone to tell my father personally that Bella is awake.

"It was but I wasn't even in the car when that happened", she starts to open her mouth to ask another question but I silence her, "Ill tell you about about it later. Bella I am so sorry I wasn't here for you. I just want you to know that I will never, ever do that again. I am not the man I was before, I can feel a change and I am ready to move in, ready to make myself worthy of you".

She finally looks like she believes that it is actually me sitting here, "You have always been worthy Edward. It is me that has never felt worthy...".

I act on impulse, "Bella. Will you marry me in five years? Officially?", I am suddenly aware of Grace's necklace in the pocket of my jeans and I pull it out, "All I have is this right now".

"It's perfect, a promise necklace instead of a ring", she smiles and reaches out to look at it. Esme and Carlisle come in just then.

"How are you feeling Bella?", he says once he is at my beside.

"I feel like I can't wrap my mind about what has happened. First my best friend, then Edward...".

"What about any other emotions? Negative ones that point towards death?".

Oh my god, he thinks Bella could be suicidal? No, that's not possible. I sign in relief when she finally answers.

"No. My reason for living is right here".

"And do you have any more bruises?", he asks.

"Just the one on my arm", she looks like she is going to cry when she says that. I will kill him for touching her.

"Good. It's great to see you awake again dear. You suffered from a nervous breakdown that only worsened with the...news of Edward. You should be fine to go home later today if you are up to it". She nods but still looks scared. I notice that she is still holding the necklace to I motion for her to lean forward a bit so that I can put it on her, it looks stunning against her pale skin.

"Grace loved that necklace. I remember the day I gave it to her, but she only wore it for very special occasions. It's only suitable that you have it now, she would have loved for you to have it", my mother says with happiness.

"Grace made me promise to give it to the woman I loved. Did you read the note?", I ask her as I finally go over to the sink for Bella's water.

She shakes her head, "It was between the two of you. She left me my own, did you know that? She was truly something, it was as if she knew she might not be here".

"She loved life, but she was happy with what fate decided to give her", my father speaks up now. I guess he has also found his note in a special place.

"Talking about her now, does not pain me as much as the mere mention of her name used to. I still feel sad at losing her, but I finally feel like I have a happy place in the world. Beside Bella that is".

Bella smiles weakly up at me, "This is our promise necklace. We will be bonded even more so someday. We have been through what was needed to prove our love for each other and now we are one hundred percent sure that we are meant for each other".

Carlisle speaks up first grinning broadly, "Well happy early congratulations. You already seem like a daughter to me though".

She thanks him, and Esme as she comes forward to hug her then me. When we are alone again I rejoice in the fact that the part of Bella that was torn over her former best friend is much much smaller than the part that belongs to me. She has woken up and agreed to be officially even more so mine one day and once she recovers we only have the bliss of time to look forward to.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve - Part Two_**

**Bella's Point of View/Thoughts **

The rest of that week passes and I am urged to stay in bed by both my father and Edward. My hurt is purely emotional now but it makes them feel better to see that I am resting. They have gotten close, Edward and Charlie have, after Charlie realized that the hurt Edward inflicted was unintentional. He has already started to make up for that and more, and I can tell by the lengths that Edward goes to make me happy that Charlie knows he loves me very much. Edward comes into my bedroom around ten the next morning grinning like he has just won the lottery.

"Your more happy then usual, and late", I tease.

"I made a stop along the way".

"Where at?".

He looks at me with a ashamed expression like he has done something very wrong, but like with all his secrets he tells me, "I couldn't resist. I broke the creeps face".

I surprise myself by laughing. Just like I was Edward's painkiller when he needed it he is mine and I only feel numb thinking of my ex-best friend when he is around, "Thank you. He deserved it".

"I'd gladly break it again, if it would heal fast enough".

"You broke it that much?", I gasp.

"Yep. Forgive me?", he jokes.

I laugh again, "Already done".

Charlie walks in and looks surprised but very pleased to hear that I am laughing, "Billy just called".

A stab of pain goes through my heart. I lost more than just Jacob, my past and my childhood, I also lost a father figure, "What did he say", I fight to keep my voice even.

"He'd like to come over if it's alright with you. Just him of course, so ill have to go and get him".

"I don't see why he would want to come over here", I am having an even harder time keeping my voice even. Edward puts his hand over mine.

"I know it will be hard. I can tell him no if you want?".

"It's alright, he's your friend too".

"Ok. Ill go and get him then, thanks Bella". He leaves after giving me a quick hug. At least our relationship has been strengthened over this as well, he's not as distant and he's not as afraid to show that he loves his daughter.

"I realize that there is more than that one thing that hurts, but I will try I heal your pain as you have healed mine. We are both in this together Bella. No matter what state where both in", he jokes a little at the end and I appreciate it. Feeling so helpless is wearing on me.

"I know. But I miss you when I wake up without you", I will never admit to him that when he is not here I feel like a black hole is slowly sucking me in. He has gotten better at coming through my window at night, but I feel bad that he has to set the alarm on his watch and race home every morning.

"Well we can temporarily fix that. Up for a 'sleepover with Alice?'.

I laugh, "Yes I am, Charlie might not let me out of his sight though", I joke.

"He will after Alice talks to him. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be".

"I bet. Who could say no to that face?", I smile. Alice has been in and out of here with magazines and junk food in the last few days. She even talked me into some clothes that she 'Just had lying around'. They still have price tags on them.

"She loves you, my whole family does". I lean back into my pillows and smile up at him again. Then he starts to tell me about random things that make me laugh until we hear Charlie slam the door. I slowly get up to go and see Billy. How hard can it be? As long as he doesn't start to go on about how _sorry_ Jacob apparently is then ill be fine.


	13. Past

**Hey, sorry for the delay. Someone very close to me has recently passed away and I haven't been able to cope so far. The things that I have written in the last few chapters are scary true, about death and angels and not being able to move on, and pain and that was all written before I started to feel all this and all this stuff happened, which is starting to scare me. Anyway if I can get past the fact that what I wrote has happened to me then I will try to update regularly, can't promise it though. Right now the story is going to go a bit normal, and go into the pasts of the other characters a little more unless any of you have a better idea? The only thing I am sure of right now is that Bella will have to talk to Jacob soon to conclude things with them. Ideas greatly appreciated, so thanks so much if you have any.**

* * *

_I slowly get up to go and see Billy. How hard can it be? As long as he doesn't start to go on about how sorry Jacob apparently is then ill be fine._

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen - Part One_**

Seeing Billy at the bottom of the stairs beaming up at me despite the fact that I ruined the happiness, perhaps forever, of his son breaks down the wall I imagined that we would have in front of us. I somehow find myself crying my eyes out.

"Aw Bella, did you think that I wouldn't see you anymore?", I nod into his shoulder as I hug him tightly, "Well if you want I could pretend I am your Uncle Billy instead, with no relation to my son", he half jokes. And I am touched that he even thought about that.

"Your like my Uncle anyway. But I thought you would be on his side for sure", I stand up and Edward is right there for me to lean on, my tears are already starting to dry up.

"I take no sides, but just between us I think you had the upper hand", he whispers the last part and I giggle. I have no doubt that he is just as much on his sons side but happy he says he is on mine.

"How about a coffee Bill?", my dad says.

"I'd love one", he says eagerly then starts to wheel himself towards the kitchen.

Edward whispers in my ear, "That's my Bella. I didn't know you would cry though".

"I didn't know I would either. He's just... Billy. Always there, always dependable and always smiling".

"He seems like a great guy. My family hasn't had the honor of having him as a friend all these years like you and Charlie have".

"I know, but with with Billy's friendship will always come Jacob's too, we can't avoid him and conversations of him forever, I realize that now. Maybe if I ask right out and get it over with then it won't be as hard later".

"As long as you think you can handle it".

"As long as your there I_ can_", I say seriously. He only nods and takes my hand. Charlie moves one of the chairs out of the way for Billy and Edward and I sit down as my Dad makes the coffee.

"You guys want coffee too?".

"Sure", Edward says but I shake my head, I feel on the edge enough without caffeine to help.

"You really scared me Bella, when I found out that you were in the hospital", Billy says thoughtfully cutting out his son.

"I really appreciate that your not mentioning Jacob, but I can't avoid hearing about him forever. It's alright you can say what he thinks too".

"Alright, Bella", he nods but still looks a little unsure,"But I do have two different viewpoints on what happened".

I clear my throat a little, "Is he sorry? That he hurt me?", I know this must be true even a little. Jacob has never been that much of a monster.

"He's... what can I say? A shell of his former self. He heard you were in the hospital and almost lost it himself. And I know this is the last thing you want to hear but he really does love you. When he realized he hurt you he started trashing his shop, I had to go and call his friends to stop him before he hurt himself, I could hear it from the house", he looks reluctant to say more and I wonder if this is Billy or Uncle Billy's opinion.

I nod, "He really scared me that day. I feel like I don't even know him anymore. All the memories keep on coming back and I just wish they wouldn't. I wish I had never even known him", my voice starts to crack and Edward picks me up off my chair and places me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I instantly feel better.

"I am more sorry than you know that he hurt you. If it makes you feel better his face is _really _messed up".

"Thanks Billy. He's your son though so don't be afraid to show your concern in front of me".

"Now", my Dad speaks up in is police voice now, "Normally that sort of abuse would warrant the ability to file charges, but he can hardly do that when he physically and emotionally harmed Bella. If Edward was a witness then Jacob's case would not stand up against hers. However if he decided to file charges against Edward separately they may not take into mind that it was in defence of Bella".

"This is Billy Black, father of Jacob Black speaking and not Uncle Billy", Billy says to show us that his words are really what he thinks and not glazed over as if from an outsiders point of view, "My son acted irresponsibly. I made sure that he received the medical care that he needed but I agree completely that he was in the wrong. If he wants to keep someone in his life then he needs to learn some sensitivity, and some of what it is to be noble and a good sport, he will not be filing any charges because I say so. Now, Edward here seems like a fine fellow to me and I don't see what he dislikes so much".

Edward grins, "Thanks Billy. I have had my fair share of irresponsible acts, but I have tried to make up for them".

"For the last time Edward, the last time was not your fault", I scold gently. He only nods into my shoulder.

"Uncle Billy again", he smiles and I think he is having a fun with this game, "This is great coffee!".

I laugh, leave it to Billy to lighten a conversation up like that, "Dad can I go over for a sleepover at Alice's tonight?". I decide to ask now since the hard part of the conversation is over and the tension is not as thick in the air.

He looks at me skeptically and I blush considering Edward and I are practically as close as we can physically get right now, "I suppose. Don't do anything...your mother would not approve of though", he says meaningfully.

"Thanks so much Dad", I say then get lost in my thoughts. I think of my mother for the first time since I moved here. She's always been the more serious one, I really do think that's why her and my Dad are not together anymore. When they were in high school they both used to be so carefree and happy, I have seen pictures and I don't even recognize my mom. After they got married she practically decided that the time for being happy was over and her and my father used to fight a lot. My mother took me away from here when I was six. And I often think about how they lasted that long, what with my father being apparently 'incapable of growing up' and ' therefore not fit to raise a child'. Tears start to form in my eyes when I think of how wrong she really was, Charlie has done a much better job in being there for me then she has in ten years. He knows what means the most to me and uses that to do something nice for me, instead of using it against me like she would.

"Bella?", Edward whispers in concern.

"I'm fine. I just thought of something really sad", the tears are falling freely down my face now.

He stands up then cradles me, "I think it would be best if Bella went and lyed down again. She gets very emotional quite easily lately. It's been nice meeting you Billy", he nods.

I would smack him if it weren't so true. I just can't seem to control my emotions like I used to. I hear Billy and Charlie talk quietly as we leave the room but I can't hear what they are saying. Then we are back upstairs and Edward gently places me back into bed.

"Maybe that was too much. What made you sad?".

"No it wasn't too much. I just haven't thought about my mother in a bit, and it all caught up with me. She...we didn't leave in good terms".

"Why didn't you tell me before?".

"Because I was more worried about your past than mine", I say honestly even though I know he will not see this as a good reason.

"Bella you could have...".

"No it's alright".

"Do you want to talk about it now?", his green eyes are sincere and I have no fear of making him feel overburdened like before.

"It's just that she always told me bad things about my father. She told me so much I started to think he was a bad person, or at least he didn't want me here. He has been more of a parent in the last few months than she was in ten years, I just wish I had moved here sooner. I didn't know I could be this happy", and even through my tears and recent pain I am still the happiest I have been, because Edward is here.

He thinks about this thoughtfully for a moment, "Your father is a good man. I can tell he loves you very much, it's good that you have become closer to him, and moved here when you did. It gave him the chance to show you that he may have had a different way of raising you but that's not wrong. I am glad that you moved here when you did though, it was meant to be and even though I know I would still love you I would have met you in a much different way".

I nod we probably would not have this much of a connection, founded through tragedy, "I don't think he has ever gotten over her either. I think he changed after she left, finally became 'serious' enough but it was too late for her. He's Chief of Police now and she wouldn't even acknowledge that! Then she had to go and get married and act like he didn't ever matter to her. Makes me think how we can be so much in love when apparently other people can fall in and out of it so easily".

"Your father will find someone to be with someday, someone that is better matched than your mother. She has moved on and apparently found her match. Your father just needs to find someone that's not afraid to show a little emotion, unlike you mother who seems very cold", I nod hoping that he does find someone soon. It hurts me to see him still not over my mother yet, "And about your second worry it also boggles me how people can fall in love more than once but I know that you already have my heart and are keeping it safe so that is all that matters to me".

Guilt washes over me, "I have to say goodbye to Billy. I feel bad for overreacting like that, you always make things better again", I start to get up but he stops me.

"Don't worry about it. Ill go tell him", he kisses me on my forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen - Part Two_**

When Edward and Charlie decide that I am stable enough to handle the drama of high school again I am almost happy to go back. Don't get me wrong, being doted on by your own personal angel who will do pretty much anything you ask never gets old, but getting back to school will be easier to do sooner than later. I don't want to think about all the homework I will have to catch up on and Edward too since he refused to go back while I was home. He drives me to school in his new car, an exact duplicate of his old car, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bella take this please", he says before handing me a small black cell phone, with a sticker of a blue flower on the front; no doubt done by Alice.

"What's this for?".

"Text me if you need me. Ill meet you outside. I don't care when it is, I just want to be there for you".

I am touched that he thought about that, "Thanks Edward I won't hesitate if I have another panic attack or anything".

"That's what I am worried about", he puts his hand over mine and briefly squeezes it in reassurance as we reach the school and he parks in his usual spot.

"I don't know why I have started having those. They mostly come on when I am alone though", I look down in embarrassment.

"And I wish I could be beside you every second of everyday. Just text me if you start to feel down, ill be waiting".

"Thank you Edward, so much", my voice quivers against my will.

"Bella...".

"I'm fine", I say with too much force.

He doesn't look convinced but helps me out of his car, taking both of our backpacks in one hand, and putting his other arm around my shoulders. I dread the moment when he will have to leave my side.

"Bella!", Angela suddenly comes from apparently no where and hugs me, I laugh and hug her too, "Oh my god! Everyone was so scared when we found out you were in the hospital! Your alright now?".

"No, but I hope to be soon", I say honestly. Angela is one of the most understanding people I know and she deserves only the truth, because that's what she always gives.

"Good. See you later, I have so much to tell you!", she says before running off. I smile, if she is that excited then it must be good.

"Lets go inside now Bella". He puts him arm back around me and I try to keep it there as long as I can.

-

Later that day I sit in Math class watching the clock go slowly by. Clocks like to do that when you are in a hurry, slow down so much that it seems impossible that only a minute has passed since the last time you looked at it. I look down at my worksheet for what has to be the tenth time and zone it out almost as soon as I start to read it. I try to take another sip out of my water bottle but realize that it is empty. I look up to see that the class is all working on their sheets and chatting quietly among themselves. At least I imagine it must be quiet, it seems too loud in my ears. I look at my worksheet again and finally decide to give it up, crumpling it up in a ball and putting it beside my water bottle. Then I look through the window and see a familiar looking motorcycle parked outside. I almost black out right then and there. He'll be waiting by the front doors when Edward and I come out and he will attack Edward. Either that or fire more angry words at me. I don't think I could handle either one. I pull out the cell from my pocket and send Edward a message saying 'he is here' as fast as I can before slamming it shut. Then I grab my bag and walk out the door.


	14. Revenge

_I pull out the cell from my pocket and send Edward a message saying 'he is here' as fast as I can before slamming it shut. Then I grab my bag and walk out the door._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Part One**

Edward meets me at my locker since he guessed that meeting at the front was out. I don't even say anything, just rush into his arms and bury my face in his chest, he rubs my back and understands my need for silence but after a few minutes of relaxing me he finally speaks up.

"School will be out shortly and we will have to leave eventually, but I won't let him hurt you again. I promise you that Bella. I was a coward last time but I won't be this time. He won't get near you because I won't let him", I am almost taken aback by the intensity in his voice.

"I just don't know what he is planning to do, and that scares me. He could be waiting to hurt you or say more things to me or he could not even be mad anymore and that would be just as bad", the bell rings and students start to rush out of the classrooms. I open my locker and shove everything inside not caring if I need anything later, and close it, "Well lets get it over and done with", I say weakly.

He looks at me like I am about to break into a million pieces, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I can make him leave before he even sees you. You don't even have to talk to him".

I instantly shake my head, "It's better to get it over and done with now. Ill just worry about when it comes later". I take his arm and tug him towards the front of the school even though all I feel like doing is running out the back door. He thankfully takes the lead before I chicken out, holding my hand until we reach the front door. I take a deep breath to reassure myself and he looks on in steely determination. Everyone around us seems to fade when I first look at Jacob. He is leaning against one of the columns that line the entrance and is wearing the leather jacket that he gave to me to wear when he taught me to ride one of his motorcycles. His slightly long hair is pulled back into a short ponytail to reveal his face. It's bad. His nose is obviously broken but he must have tore off the brace, his left eye is swollen shut and there is a huge bruise under it, his bottom lip is also swollen. I instantly feel sorry for him, as if he was still my best friend. Then I shove that emotion away in anger: he deserved it and much more. He starts to speak and Edward pushes me gently behind him.

"Oh, the miserable mess has finally moved on. Does that make him your protector now?... Isabella?", I wince at his taunting voice. I never thought that he would resort to insults to try and make up for what he has lost. And I also have never heard him use my full name.

"Actually yes. I have moved on and she needs me. She needs me to protect her from creeps like you", Edward says with intense fury. If I didn't know him so well I would be terrified.

Jacob's laugh is full of cruelty, "Oh that's so sweet, if only she could see you as you really are", his voice is full of false sincerity at the start then menace. It all just sounds fake to me though.

Edward looks exasperated, "If your going to say something like that then you have to elaborate. You sound like an idiot grasping for anything".

Jacob still looks triumphantly at me though, "He used to be quite the ladies man, had a different girl for every day of the week. He's rich and the girls thought he was handsome so he used all of them until he tired of them then moved onto another set. It's no wonder that most of the girls here hate you Isabella, he dated them all and you are the only girl that was good enough for him. Then his sister got killed and he blocked all of them out. Now that's cruel if you ask me".

All I think of is 'Wow, Jacob must be _really _desperate if he feels like that is his best defense'. Of course I don't believe any of it, or at least the way he spun it off. I don't really care how many girls Edward went out with before because I know it all led to me. He is changed now and the Edward that I know now will be my Edward forever, the one that found himself when he found me. My opinion of Jacob goes even lower if that is possible, and now I just look at him in disgust. At what he has resorted to and why he his here, he's is clearly here to try and break Edward and I up, then he can 'pick up the pieces' and become in my good books. It's a pretty feeble attempt that will never work. I look at Edward who looks so angry he is about to burst. Then I decide to give my biting blow.

"No one asked you. You disgust me Jacob Black. You couldn't settle for me being happy so you thought you would try and ruin it. That's really sick, even for you", I ignore the looks of shock on Edward's face, a few of the bystanders and most importantly Jacob's face. I am on a roll, "I used to think you were the best thing that ever happened to me, that you would be there for me like promised and would be happy for me no matter what, even if I happened to have found my soul mate, but no. You were so many things to me Jacob, but you were never cruel, or deceitful, or a monster! I was in the hospital because of you! You caused me to have a nervous breakdown and even today I am not myself, I am not sure if I will ever be again, knowing that my best friend turned out to be the biggest asshole imaginable. You really scared me the way you acted that day. You screamed that I _loved_ a complete fucking stranger but no, I _hate _a complete fucking stranger, and that stranger is you! You will never ever be able to make up for what you have done, and I don't really care because you are dead to me now. You were dead to me the second you grabbed my arm and forced me to leave".

Silence. I am sobbing so hard that I am shaking. Edward silently takes my hand and starts to walk down the stairs. I throw Jacob a look of complete disgust and turn my face away from him. All of his bravado from before has been stripped away and his shoulders slump. Then he makes the mistake of reaching out for me.

Edward has him pinned against the column, one hand around his neck and one in a fist. Jacobs feet are least a foot off the ground, "If you ever even think about touching her again then I will kill you. If you think your face is bad now then wait until I am finished with you next time. You will be begging to die!", then he shoves him against the stone and drops him. He falls to his knees and slowly gets up; his eyes are full of of some of the anger of before but he is overruled. When he tries to gain some dignity back by uttering useless threats we are far enough away that they have no effect. I can barely walk straight because I am sobbing so hard. Edward picks me up and holds me close all the way to the car and all the way home.

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen - Part Two_**

When Edward assures Charlie that I am not physically harmed he lets Edward and I pass. Even though he is more willing than before to show emotion himself his tolerance for major emotional outbursts from me has not changed, and he is more than happy to let Edward deal with those. When Edward has me safely in my bedroom and the door is closed he finally speaks to me. His words come out in a breathless rush and I am confused.

"I am so sorry Bella for putting you through that".

"I don't see why. I am the one that made a spectacle of myself. I should have let you deal with him", my tears still fall freely.

He takes my face in both of his hands and says to me seriously, "I am so proud of you Bella, you must know that? I tried to punch some sense into him but that didn't work. Hopefully hearing all that from _you_ finally showed him what an ass he has been".

"I don't know. I said some pretty cruel things. But then again what he said really struck a nerve in me".

He face clouds over in apprehension, "But Bella it is all true. I used my money to date every girl I could". He says as if it will change anything between us.

I sigh, "I knew it was true when he said it and I pretty much knew anyway. That's not why I was mad, I was mad how he decided to twist it. I don't really care how many girls you dated before me, they all led to me did they not? And he really twisted the part about _using_ them didn't he?".

He looks at me shocked for a second, "Well yes of course, I never took advantage of any of them, just told them after a few dates that I simply did not feel a connection. I think I was subconsciously trying to find you but I didn't know it", he looks at me in amazement.

I nod and close my eyes. The hole in my chest feels like it is growing wider and I cross my arms over it in an attempt to stop the feeling from spreading. Edward notices this habit of mine and does what he is best at, pulling me into his lap and holding me close. I already feel like the hole is gradually knitting closed; I wonder if he holds me like this forever will it will finally be completely healed? "I don't know why I can't let go Edward. I suppose it's because my happiest memories were here, I hated living with my mother, she made everything seem like an ordeal. My earliest memories where filled with my Dad, Jacob, Billy and I like one happy family. Later on when the earliest memories where forgotten I just had a feeling like this was home. When I finally decided to come back I never thought that feeling would come back, after all Jacob and I were little kids and everything seems magical when you are that age. When things quickly fell into place and it felt like before I was so happy. Even though Jacob and I were not little kinds anymore the same feeling of security was there. Then he had to go and ruin it all by falling in love with me".

Edward listens to my quiet rant with interest, kissing me on the head every few seconds and gently twisting a lock of my hair between his fingers, "I really do wish I could make it all better, really Bella. You have no idea".

"It's alright. I just...want you here no matter what. I can't lose you like I have lost him. Without you I feel like I am sinking into that black hole again", I hear myself whisper but instantly regret it. I told myself that I would not do this to him.

"Oh Bella. You _will never _lose me", he says with emphasis and I know even though I am not in his mind, that he is already blaming himself for not being able to be here to comfort me more, and I hate myself for that.

"I...don't know what to do about it...I".

He gently shushes me, "I will figure something out I promise you that. I will find some way to make things right again, for you. My Bella". Then he hums my lullaby and I start to relax, my tears finally stopping at the soothing rhythm of his breathing and his strong grasp around me. Time passes and there is a knock on my door. Edward regretfully goes to open it.

"I need to speak with Bella. Perhaps you can come back later?", my father says to Edward with a strange expression on his face. It must be serious if he wants to talk to me alone. I nod when Edward glaces at me for permission to leave. The black hole will always be on his mind now.

"Of course Charlie", he looks at me again, "If I cannot come back I promise I will phone you. I love you Bella".

"Love you too Edward", I say unashamed for once. Edward has never been embarrassed to say it in front of my father, so I am starting to feel comfortable saying it around him as well. Charlie looks at me with another strange look, but this one is more wistful then panicky. Edward leaves the room and I hear his foot steps slowly descend.

"Bella...your mother just called. I made an excuse for you this time but I think it would be best for you to call her back and get it over with. She will keep bothering you until she hears directly from you".

"What did she say?", I ask coldly.

"It didn't sound like her at all. She sounded happy but she still had that edge in her voice".

I look up at him, "Dad, I know what your thinking, and it's not your fault".

He nods gruffly once and I decide to let it go for now. I can tell this isn't the right time to go into this and it looks like he wants to say more.

"What did she say?", I repeat.

He takes a few deep breaths, "Your mother is coming to visit. She used the pretense of checking on you".

I freeze. No...no...no...

"Bella please say something", he says desperately after a minute.

"I don't want her here", I say simply.

"I don't either, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. You know what she is like".

"I can't handle her right now. All I need is my close friends, Edward, you and Billy to help me heal. She will just tear that to shreds".

He sighs, "I know. Ill do the best I can to protect you though. She won't walk all over me like she used to, I have changed".

I smile sadly. It's hard to imagine Charlie other than the quiet and thoughtful man I have come to know, but I know that the aggressive part is in there, the one that he only uses at work, "Thank you. Does it bother you that she will be staying here though?".

"Yes, but she is a bitter part of my past now. In one way she will always be the beautiful carefree woman I once knew, but in the other she is now just the mother of my daughter and nothing more".

I smile a little at his choice of words, I would have never gotten that much feeling out of him when I first got here. How things change, "I'm sorry she took me away. She constantly told me things that made me think that you didn't want me here or I wouldn't be cared for enough. I wish I had come sooner to prove her wrong, I really do".

"Me too. But it wasn't all her fault, I let you two go too easily. I wish now that I had put up more of a fight".

"Things are as they should have been now. I will be here for at least two more years, probably more".

"Bella?", the tone in his voice changes suddenly, "Could you please do me a favor?".

"Sure anything".

"Please tell me if you do anything major. I see how you and Edward are around each other and I think I understand it; I once felt even a little of what you feel now, when I was your age. You are my daughter though and I want to be a bigger part of your future than I have with your past".

"Alright, I can promise that easily. Can I tell you something major that has already happened?".

I laugh as his eyes grow wide, and pull out my heirloom necklace, "This once belonged to Grace. Edward gave it to me as a promise".

"A promise to be married?", he says calmly.

"Yes. He is willing to wait as long as it takes".

"I wouldn't be able to part with you for anyone less worthy. He already feels like the son I always wanted".

Tears come to my eyes at his words, "I am so happy you think that. He means the world to me and I love him so much".

"I can tell, and that is a remarkable necklace. I hate to wonder how much it is worth".

I laugh, "I have wondered myself but Edward refuses to tell me".

His eyes grow even wider this time, "They _have_ always been liberal with money. That necklace must be more sentimental to the family if it belonged to Grace though".

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I am replacing her though. Carlisle and Esme often tell me I am like their daughter and Alice is already as close to me as a sister would be. Edward often says that his sister would have loved me".

"She was the light of that family. I used to be such good friends with Carlisle and his family, but I am afraid I haven't been that great of a friend in the last few years".

"He talks about you sometimes. I think that you should go and see him one of these days, he would like that".

He nods," I think I will, but back to your mother. She is coming in the next few days whether you call her back or not. I suggest you phone her before she comes though". I know he is right but I also know all too well that the conversation will only end in tears, a hang up or a lecture.

**An extra long chapter. I hope you have been picking up on the similarities to the real series that I have put in here and there. I have made Jacob leave instead of Edward though, because I hate Jacob, and I have made Renee mean because Bella needed more bad stuff from her past and I wanted another reason for her to be hurt over Jacob. Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it.**


	15. Goodbye

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile.**

**Song for this chapter: All I Need by Within Temptation. Works very very well if you think of Renee in most parts and Edward in the small chorus, please listen to it.**

* * *

_He nods," I think I will, but back to your mother. She is coming in the next few days whether you call her back or not. I suggest you phone her before she comes though". I know he is right but I also know all too well that the conversation will only end in tears, a hang up or a lecture._

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen - Part One_**

Two days later, on the day my mother is to arrive, Edward and I drive out of the school parking lot. Instead of turning left to drop me off at my place though, he turns right which means we are going to his place.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to delay seeing my mother for as long as possible but why are we going to your place?".

He chuckles, "It's a surprise".

"I am not sure if I like surprises", I tease.

"You will like this one though I promise".

"Alright. No hints?".

His eyes sparkle, "No hints".

"Edward?", I say in sudden resolve.

"Yes?", he looks over at me again.

"Will you come with me to meet my mother?".

"I was planning on inviting myself anyway. There is no way I am leaving you alone with your mother, she sounds like a vulture from what you have told me".

I laugh, "She's not far from it really".

"I'm sorry", he says suddenly but he has a little laughter in his voice.

"For what?", I say in surprise.

"I shouldn't have said that about her, even if it is true. I will be there if you need me though".

"Oh, believe me you will be calling her much worse things by the time the night is out, I can guarantee that", I laugh coldly.

"I hope your surprise cheers you up. I wanted to show you today because I knew it would be a hard day".

"Thank you but I hope it didn't cost anything".

"No more than usual. I invested a lot of time into it though, more than money, is that acceptable?", he teases with a grin.

"Time is good. I will love anything you make though", I say truthfully.

He smiles over at me and my breath is taken away by the brilliance of it. Special smiles like those ones make my day worth waking up for. When we reach his house he eagerly pulls me inside and after a quick hello for Esme, who is the only one home, he takes me up to his bedroom.

"Ok what is it?",I say and he leads me over to his art easel, which is always covered when I am in here.

"A painting".

"Is it another of your sister?", I ask innocently.

"Even better", he pulls off the drape, "It's you".

I gasp. There is no way that is an accurate depiction of me, "But she is so beautiful". And she is, more beautiful than I have ever seen myself. My skin is pale and perfect in it and my eyes are a sparkling dark hazel. My hair falls in loose waves around my face and I have a small smile on my face. He has also painted in the necklace with amazing detail. It is truly a surprise, I had no idea he was up to this.

He laughs,"Don't be so modest Bella", he comes to wrap his arms around my waist and we look at the painting together, "This is how you look to me, how you should see yourself. I started this a few days after I first met you. I believe I was sketching it when you came that day".

"That was me!?", I innocently thought that it was his sister that day as well.

He laughs again, "Yes it was. I have been working on it since then. You like it?".

"I love it", I say instantly. I can't imagine the hours and hours he has spent on it, apart from the time he is with me.

"I love you Bella Swan, this is only one of the ways I have to express that".

"And I love you Edward. I had no idea you were painting me".

"Then it was a good surprise?", he smiles.

"A very good one. I don't think ill ever be able to paint that well though, it's better than a photograph", I laugh. I have been painting alongside Edward everyday in school and it has become by far my favorite class of all, for more reasons than the one. It's like my calm and relaxing part of the day, and it seems like Edward and I are in our own world when we paint together. I have recently started on canvas, a still life for now, and with Edward's expert and loving help I am not ashamed to make mistakes, I only want to make something as beautiful as this someday.

"You already are. I have noticed your style of painting has already come through and your natural talent as well, I am sure it would be a surprise to anyone to see you paint and know that you have only been at it a short time. I paint what I see, something real. But your painting has a dream quality and I think you could make the simplest subject look magical".

I am surprised by the tone in his voice, I can tell it comes from his heart and that he really means it, "Thank you Edward", I whisper.

"Your welcome. It's the truth".

I take another glance at the breathtaking painting before going to sit down on his bed, "Can we relax for a bit before we have to go?".

"Sure". He comes to lay beside me, putting one of his paint stained hands through mine. I like that about him, he always seems to have some paint on his hands no matter how many times he washes them, like painting will always be a part of him.

I turn towards him, "Will you stay with me tonight?".

"I always stay with you Bella".

"I mean all night and morning too".

"I'd love to but won't Charlie...".

"I told him about our promise. He understands, plus my mom will be taking my room. We can 'watch a movie and fall asleep by accident'".

He chuckles, "Sounds like the perfect plan".

"I just don't want to wake up alone this time. I want you to be there", I try to keep the desperation out of my voice but I think he catches it.

"I will be there Bella", he says seriously.

I relax, "Thank you".

He rubs soothing circles into my back, "Anything Bella".

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen - Part Two_**

After a few hours of cuddling I finally gain the courage to tell Edward that we should be be going to my place now. He nods and lifts himself as reluctantly off of his bed as I do. The drive seems to be over in the blink of an eye and we are walking inside Charlie's house. At first I start to think that maybe she is not here because it is too quiet. Then I realize that it's so quiet because she is waiting with Charlie. Oops. How could I do this to him? Leave him with her all this time with no support at all. It must have been a really awkward two hours. When we walk into the living room I make eye contact with my Dad and mouth a sorry, he smiles back at me to show me that I am already forgiven. She is sitting on the edge of one of the armchairs as if it full of fleas. She glances over at me and I feel a shiver go up my back.

"Mom hi", I say in a strangled voice. Edward holds onto my hand even tighter.

"Where have you been? I have been here for hours already. I thought you were coming straight from school".

"Edward and I decided to do something after school", I try to keep my voice carefree and happy.

"But you knew I was coming".

"Yup. Anyway this is Edward".

"So you said".

Awkward silence rushes in around us. Thankfully Edward breaks it by stepping forward and putting his hand out for a handshake, "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Dwyer". She shakes his hand and she nods.

"Why don't you sit down kids", Charlie says in a cheery tone patting the sofa.

"I should make supper, what would you like tonight Dad?".

"Anything is fine. What would you like Renee?", he says determined to be a polite host.

"I could care less. Bella dear you do not need to cook, is there a nice restaurant here by now?".

Charlie shrugs, "Not really. Gina's is still the best in town".

She shutters, "That revolting place still stands? It's a wonder they haven't condemned it by now".

"Mom it's actually really nice. We go there all the time", I say in an attempt to salvage this conversation.

"All that grease is not good for your figure Bella and your health. It's a wonder your still slim".

"Mom, you know I have never cared about my figure", I hiss through my teeth.

"Well you should, men prefer slim women. Getting fat would you no good", she says it as if it is a fact that everyone but me knows.

"Mom would you like salad for dinner then?".

"That sounds passable, thank you". I shoot Edward a glance that makes him almost burst out laughing. I pull him towards the kitchen with me.

We keep our voices low as he helps me prepare 'dinner'. Since Charlie will not be happy with only salad I will heat up leftovers for him and because there is no reason why Edward should starve for her either I heat up a portion for him as well. I am planning on sticking with salad because I already know I will not hear the end of it if I don't.

"She doesn't seem related to you Bella", Edward teases in an effort to lighten my mood.

I laugh, "Oh how I have thought that at least a hundred million times", I rip the lettuce into smaller pieces with anger, "The interrogation will start while we eat so be prepared".

He starts to chop up the fresh vegetables to mix in, "You know I don't care what your figure looks like Bella, you will always be beautiful to me, you don't have to make so much salad".

"I won't hear the end of it all dinner if I don't".

He comes up from behind me and stops my mad lettuce ripping, "Bella please. She will probably be too busy interrogating me to notice".

I look up at him gratefully, "Thank you but it's alright. I think I am too nervous to eat much anyway". He nods and goes back over to the cutting board. I rinse the lettuce and shake it dry, reaching into one of the cupboards for a big bowl.

"Ill go tell them dinner is ready", Edward says.

They come into the kitchen just as the microwave beeps, I put both reheated plates on the table.

"Now Edward, what does your family do?", I roll my eyes at my mother, of course she has to start before we are even seated.

"My father is a local doctor, but he also owns Cullen Inc. a major medical supply company".

She looks shocked, "Cullen Inc.? That is impressive. You are going to follow in his footsteps are you not?". I can imagine her mind already working out all the new connections she will get and the benefits to me for being linked to such a family.

"Actually no, I am going to be an artist", he says.

She drops her awed expression and sniffs, I put my hand over Edwards to tell him it's alright, "Mom! he is a very talented artist".

She speaks as if I have not, "You must be such a let down to your father. Do you happen to have any brothers?".

"No Mrs. Dwyer, I have a sister though", he says conversationally and as if she has not just insulted him.

She sniffs again but does not say anymore for a minute, I can tell she already thinks he is not good enough. She has always acted like we have blue blood and that I must marry someone someday who is high enough for her 'standards', "How long have you been going out with Bella?".

"Two and a half months", he says as if it has been much longer. The only thing that matters to us is what we feel for each other.

"That is not near enough time to rightfully give tokens of love like that", she points to my necklace and I groan, nothing escapes my mother.

"It's just a necklace mom", I lie, but really it _should_ only be a necklace to her eyes.

"And a very old one at that", she reaches across the small table and pulls it out, "You should not have accepted such a gift Bella dear".

"I can accept anything I want", I snap.

She glares at me in warning, "Do not take that tone with me, Bella".

Charlie steps into the conversation before it can turn into an all out fight, "Renee that is enough. I see nothing wrong with the necklace".

She looks at him shocked at first, then her face smooths over, "Of course you wouldn't".

"Mom what is that supposed to mean?", I say in defense of my Dad.

"It means that you are coming back with me. I came here to check up on how _he _was doing and he has obviously been letting far too much slip past him".

I stand up as my anger suddenly flares up, "Now you listen to me! He has done a better job of taking care of me than you have done in last ten years", Edward tries to pull me back down but I still stand, "You took me away from him once and you won't do it again. I am truly the happiest I have ever been in my life and will not go back to being miserable and desperate for attention with you".

She stands up now too, "That is no way to talk to your mother, is this what he has let you get away with? Insolence and running around with this...boy... at all hours of the night no doubt!".

"Mom, you have no proof of that. You can't just come and make false accusations like that", tears start to slide down my face. If only she knew what a gentleman Edward has really been.

Edward stands up in my defense first, "Mrs. Dwyer I had hoped I would make a better impression on you, or at least show you that I care for your daughter very much. Is there any way to show you that I mean well?".

"No. She is coming back with me so you won't have to waste your time".

Dinner already long forgotten, Charlie stands up next, "I won't let you poison our daughter anymore, Renee. We agreed at the divorce that we would have joint custody. That legally means that Bella can decide which of her parents she wants to live with until she is eighteen. She has clearly chosen to remain here".

Her face turns red and she looks about to scream something harsh, her voice sounds strangely calm, "You are just as insufferable as before".

"Oh really", Charlie says with sarcasm and I am proud that he finally has the chance to stand up for himself, "I seem to remember you saying I was far too immature and unable to raise a child. I have a steady job and income, and I own this house now. Those are reasons enough to prove that wrong".

"I don't care if you think you have what it takes now. She needs to have the support of a mother _and_ a father, and she needs to work hard to get into a good college. Her grades must already be slipping from this boy", I shake my head. She really is clueless.

"She never had the support of both of her parents before, you made sure of that, are you saying the way you raised her before was wrong?", Charlie says in question. This is the part of him that I have never seen, he is usually so quiet and thoughtful only willing to say what is needed, here he is still calm but also assertive and prepared for anything she throws at him.

Her face blanches, "Well no...but Phil and I are prepared to pay for her college and he wants to be her father figure".

"But does Bella want that?", Charlie says knowingly.

She turns to me, "I gave you the best childhood I could Bella. I realize that I may not have been there for you as much as I should have, but that was only because I was working hard so you could have a bright future. I have a steady home prepared for you now and when you are ready to leave then college will be paid for".

"I don't need a father figure with my real father here. Billy has also been there for me and even Edward's father. I don't need someone standing in for it because they feel like they have to. I have people here who really want to and have already proved that they love me. I am perfectly happy with the family I have right now and I also don't need your money".

She starts to look truly terrifying now, "I have tried and tried in vain to shape you into a decent young woman! I knew that if you came here you would turn just as wild and unruly as your father once was. I have your life planned out for you Bella, there is no need to stay in this pit of a town any longer, you have a future with me", she almost sounds pleading now but my mind has always been made up.

"I don't want my future planned out by someone who doesn't even know who I am or what I want!", light tears are still falling down my face but Edward stands steady beside me holding my hand so my voice comes out strong, "I want control over my future and make it what I want when I want. And I want my future to be here, with Charlie and Edward".

"You ungrateful child! Nothing was ever good enough for you. You constantly fought me in every matter and you are fighting me now".

"It's about time you left Renee", Charlie says just as calm as before, "Bella has made it clear that she does not want to go back with you so you no longer have a purpose for being here. You may stay the night if you wish but I expect you gone in the morning".

She stares at him in open mouthed shock then at me, "There have been many many times over the years where I have been very disappointed in you, but I have never been more disappointed in you than today, Bella. I will pack my things now and stay in a hotel as I am not welcome here any longer. Goodbye Bella", she turns to leave but I stop her.

"Mom! Why did you change? Don't you feel anything after coming home after all these years? Not even a little regret at what you left behind? Charlie was and is such a great guy, what went wrong?".

"You did. I did not want a child for many more years, if ever. It is only now that I finally have what I want".

"And what is that? No daughter at all? Well that's what you have now. No daughter!", I have finally had enough so I leave her with those words. Edward senses my need to stay here just in case for Charlie so he takes me to the living room and sits with me until we hear her footsteps go upstairs. After a few minutes their is the sound of a suitcase being drug down the stairs and she walks out the door without a second glance. Charlie comes over to give me a hug before going upstairs to be alone and I cry myself to sleep in Edward's arms.

**I realize that part one and two don't really match up for this chapter. I really wanted the painting part to be shown soon though and I hadn't really found the perfect place for it yet. Hope you like this chapter anyway, please leave a review or any ideas you want added.**


	16. Strength

**So far I have only been asking for five reviews per chapter but since I get so many hits I know that I could probably get more reviews, unless my story has too many flaws?**** I hope my story is worth asking at least eight or ten reviews a chapter, because that would make me feel better about working this hard on all the chapters. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed on every chapter, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

_After a few minutes their is the sound of a suitcase being drug down the stairs and she walks out the door without a second glance. Charlie comes over to give me a hug before going upstairs to be alone and I cry myself to sleep in Edward's arms._

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen - Part One_**

I wake up to the bright warm sunlight on my face and Edward entwined with me. He is still asleep so I am happy for a few seconds to just lay there in his arms and stare at his perfection. Then the memory of the events of last night hit me hard and the sobs come back. I end up waking him up, and as soon as he sees that I am crying he looks wide awake.

"Bella please don't cry. I am here".

"I think that was_ it_ last night, the last time I will speak to her".

"Don't say that please, things just got a bit out of hand".

I laugh coldly through my tears, "A bit? That was worse than a tornado, or...or even better a hurricane", I blubber out.

"I know, and it didn't have to be, but that's the way she made things go with her attitude and her insinuations, Charlie was very polite at first and we were as well. I am sorry she hurt you Bella".

"But she insulted you!", I practically yell, that is almost the worst offence for me. He puts his finger to my lips to silence me.

"I don't care what she said to me because I know it is not true. She does not know my father, and that he is proud of whatever I choose to do with my life".

"She even said I was a mistake", I whisper breathlessly,"I can't believe it. All these years I wondered what changed between them, and all along it was me...all me".

"Bella, even _if _she really thinks so, you are not a mistake!", he gently but fiercely tells me, "Charlie loves you, and you have people all around you that love you very much. I love you more that I can tell you. The world would not be near as bright without you in it".

"I think that has to me the most hurtful thing she has ever said to me, she has never been interested in what I wanted or what made me happy only saying things like that once in awhile that she know must be cruel but she never cared about".

"The three of us probably showed more resistance than she imagined, especially Charlie, I think she took out her frustration on the fact that things were not going her way. Perhaps she said things she did not mean near the end?".

I shake my head, "No, she's not like that. In all the years I lived with her she never once said sorry for anything. But how could she even think that I would want to go back with her? When I lived with her she always acted as if I was part of the house or something that would always be there when she felt like she had time for it, and after she met Phil she spend even less time at home so I did too. I remember what it felt like to realize that working hard was her choice, and that she had no problem taking time off to be with him, but not me".

Edward looks at me with tears in his eyes as a hint of that pain of years ago comes through my voice, "I am sorry you were so lonely, Bella I would have been there for you too if I could have. You know that".

I nod and pull out my necklace, "She likes to find targets. She used this as a target to show that she did not approve of you. I had very few material things when I moved here because whenever I did she liked to use them against me one way or another".

He kisses me, "Well using me against you will never work and I will always be here. I hated the things she said to you but now that I know how vile she can be I will work twice as hard to protect you from her. She will never say things like that to you again".

I close my eyes and smile a little, "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you in my life".

"You deserve me and much much more, but all I have is my heart to give you. Please try and remember that I will always be here for you no matter what though. That's another thing I have to give I suppose, and it will be as unfailing as my love for you".

"I will", I pause, "Do you think she even loves me though?".

He looks torn between saying she does to make me feel better and saying she doesn't, which would be closer to the truth and I feel bad for asking in the first place, "She must love you in some way deep down, she just hasn't felt the need to show it or a way to. She may feel like having you at such a young age did not fit with what she wanted but if she really did not love you then she wouldn't have made such an effort to keep you with her and away from Charlie all these years and to bring you back yesterday. It's a lot of trouble to go through for someone you do not care about, so I am guessing she does in some way".

"I never thought about it that way. Thank you Edward for being honest", and I truly am grateful for the truth. It helps more than any well meant lie because in the end the truth is always what comes out.

"Anything Bella", he whispers in my ear and kisses me along my neck.

"Edward?", I say suddenly.

"Yes?".

"What day is it?".

"It's Tuesday".

I groan, "We shouldn't be missing more school than we have to. I am going to start failing my classes pretty soon".

"Ill help you catch up Bella, my main academic classes are next semester so I don't have to worry as much about my grades".

"I just wish things would go back to normal. I can't stand all this pressure", my voice breaks at the end.

He looks alarmed and sits up, pulling me up with him, "How about we forget school for today and tomorrow and as long as it takes until we figure this out. I just want to concentrate on making things better for you right now".

"But this is your last year, I don't want to mess that up for you".

"Ill catch up. I always have before. Please Bella you are the only thing that matters to me right now", he pleads with me and looks at me with his soulful eyes.

I nod, "OK".

He holds me until we hear Charlie come down the stairs and around the corner. He smiles at us, "Morning! We all slept in, didn't we?".

"Good morning Charlie", Edward says easily. I laugh, it must be around eleven so it's a good thing Charlie took time off work too or he would be really late right now.

I climb out of Edwards embrace and go over to my Dad, he comes forward to hug me, "Everything will be alright Bella. The hard part is over".

"You were great last night Dad, she was stunned that you stood up against her".

"It still blows my mind how she can be so cruel and still think she you knows the real you. I think I even know more about you then her and I haven't been around for as long. For one I know how much Edward means to you, and how loyal you can be, especially to your old man".

I laugh then remember what I wanted to ask him,"Is it really true what she said?".

He knows what I am talking about, "I really hate to say it but you coming did change things", I look up at him, tears already forming, and wait for him to continue, "I was happy beyond words when she told me and I couldn't wait to be a father. She however did not think of it as a blessing like I did, and I never forgave her for that. When you were born and in the months after she constantly threatened to leave and I thought it would break my heart if you did. Somehow I managed to convince her to to stay until you turned six but by then she had enough. After you left I figured you might be better of for now anyway. At the time I did not have a steady job, this house was being rented and I wasn't even in college yet. Later when I established myself I always wished you would decide to come back, that is if she hadn't poisoned you against me more than I originally thought".

"You never told me that before, that I ruined things. I guess I don't blame you. I also didn't know that you still wanted me, even after", I go back over to Edward and he wraps his arms around me. Charlie comes over to sit in his chair.

"I don't see it like that Bella. You opened my eyes and made me see things properly. I decided to become a cop because I regretted not protecting you more from her, if I had then you probably would have had a better childhood", his voice betrays his emotion when he reveals the last bit.

"My childhood here was what I tried to remember when I felt upset and alone, it was the only good part so you should be proud about accomplishing that. I would think about how you and Billy would take Jacob and I places and that was when I was the happiest".

He nods but his regret is still fresh on his face. I decide to ask one more thing.

"Do you think she only came to take me away or did she really want to see how I was? She didn't bother contacting me in the two months after I flew over here so she obviously didn't care if I got here safely or how I was adjusting".

"She might have had another reason but we will probably never know what it was". We sit in silence for a few minutes.

Then Edward suddenly speaks up, "I'd like to take Bella somewhere nice today to help get her mind off things. Do you have any objections to that Charlie?".

He shakes his head then smiles again, "Not at all, ill phone the school. Have fun you two".

Edward lifts me up with him and eagerly pulls me out the door, I have just enough time to give Charlie a quick wave before we are out the door and in Edward's car.

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen - Part Two_**

Edward ended up taking me ice skating. Even halfway through November the ice is thick enough in the pond that he takes me to. We stopped briefly at his place for the skates and warmer jackets then once we reached the pond we skated for hours; well actually he skated and I held onto him most of the time. Since I had never skated before he put my skates on for me and showed me how to glide forward. When it quickly became apparent that skating would never be a talent of mine, he just held onto me and skated us around the pond. Late into the afternoon he takes us to the middle and spins us in a small circle leaning down to kiss me. I hold into him even tighter.

"Are you getting cold?", he asks me when we break apart.

I shake my head and cling onto him tighter. He laughs, "My mistake".

"This has been really fun, thanks for bringing me here Edward".

"Your welcome. Alice loves this place too but she does not come anymore. My mom and dad have been coming here since they met and we all used to come out here as a family. It's a pretty special place to our family".

I don't ask why they don't anymore because I know it is because of Grace. She still has that much of an effect over them today. Edward's cell phone suddenly rings and he pulls it out of this jacket with a gloved hand, "Hello?...Alice!...Sure, I think she would love that...We are at the pond...I know but it felt like too long...OK...We'll be there as soon as we can...Bye".

"She wants us to do something with her?".

"Well actually it's a girls night for you, with Rose and Angela".

"I don't know if I feel up to it", I say honestly.

"Would you be up to it if I crashed it? Emmet could help", he half jokes.

I laugh, "I would love that, but I think you would be bored. You could go and do something with the boys for awhile first though, she won't mind if you are there later".

"Alright, sounds good", he starts to slide us towards our boots. When we are almost at the edge he skates a little bit forward and turns back to pull me the rest of the way, but my skate catches on a rough spot and I start to fall forward. Edward catches me of course, but the momentum of me falling causes him to lose his balance and we both fall laughing into the snowbank.

"Bella! We were almost there!", he says in between laughs and I reach up to brush snow from his hair. It falls onto his shoulders and down his back sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. He looks too good to be true sitting there and laughing with me, his eyes more happy than they have been in a really long time. He also has one of those special smiles on his face and I can't help but stare. He is staring back at with with as much rapture on his face as I must have on mine. The tree limb above us suddenly lets go of it's snow and it lightly falls around us, glittering as it comes to rest gently on us.

"Is it just me or does this moment seem really magical?", I ask.

"It's very magical. And you look so beautiful and happy right now, but aren't you cold?", he asks me again and I shake my head no, then realize that I am a little cold, because I am not clinging to him like before, and I start to shiver. He starts to carefully take my skates off and I realize that my feet are so numb I just don't feel the cold in them, I shove my frozen boots on as he takes his skates off and try to stand up, he catches me before I fall again.

"Hey! You already look frozen solid, let me carry you to the car before you get even more wet", it is then that I realize that my jeans are all wet too.

I nod and he loops our skates over his other shoulder. When we are inside his car he blasts the heat and I sit right up to the vents. He laughs at me and I laugh with him. When we get to his place the light is starting to change outside and it starts to really get cold, I shiver even more. When we are inside the warmth makes my feet feel like pins and needles and my hair is damp with melted snow. He slowly leads me to the couch and starts to wrap me in throw blankets, taking my wet socks off of my feet and rubbing them. I relax and start to warm up.

"Bella! Your finally here!", Alice comes running down the stairs and come to hug me, then she goes back over the stairs and yells up, "Bring the slumber party down here! And some pajamas for Bella!".

"Oh, It's a slumber party this time? I don't think Charlie will believe us", I say to Edward and he laughs.

"Well, I think ill go over there anyway to keep him company for a bit. Em and Jasper won't mind".

"OK, I think he would like that", they will probably just watch sports but at least I don't have to feel bad about leaving him alone after what happened last night, she could still be in town.

Rose and Angela come down the stairs with the sleepover supplies and place them all around me. Angela looks so happy it makes me want to cry. Her big news was that her lifelong crush finally asked her out. The guy really surprised me at the time but now it just seems to fit and I couldn't be happier for them. The guy is Mike Newton of all people; after realizing that Edward and I were in really deeply he gracefully stepped down from crushing on me and not long after realized that he felt more than friendship for his close friend Angela. She couldn't be happier that he finally noticed her as more than a friend and I couldn't be happier for her, as she is one of the most deserving people I know. I really should have figured out she was crushing on him by the way she talked about him, but in a true testament of our friendship she still wanted me to go out with him at first, even with her feelings, which makes our friendship even stronger today.

"OK, Bella", Alice says excitedly, "I think we were way overdue for a girls night so I kinda went overboard", I laugh. If Alice says she went overboard then she really did. She never does anything less than her very best effort, no matter how expensive it may be, "To start with we have junk food galore, all your favorite movies, nail polish for manicures and pedicures, magazines and recently a late night appearance planned from our boyfriends".

Her excitement is contagious and I feel myself genuinely smiling and laughing at how cliquey it sounds. Edward comes over to me and kisses me on the lips before whispering in my ear, "Have fun, ill be back before you even know it. I love you". When when he is gone I look around at the girls that have turned into my sisters and feel an almost overwhelming rush of love and strength. This is _my_ _family_ and this is _my home_.

**I wanted to put a bit of fluff in this chapter because of what has been happening in the story lately. I hope you like it, please leave a review :)**


	17. Peace

**Thanks for the awesome reviews as usual :)**

**The song for this chapter is Sorry by Buck Cherry, it's PERFECT for Jacob to Bella. Please check it out.**

**TinySceneQueen asked for a flashback of the slumber party so I managed to fit it in with a little info on Alice's Rose's and Emmett's pasts. I thought it was important to go into them a little bit because this part of the story is starting to wind down. I will have a few more chapters to clear up things then I will write the second part, probably years later down the road. Sound good?**

* * *

_"Have fun, ill be back before you even know it. I love you". When when he is gone I look around at the girls that have turned into my sisters and feel an almost overwhelming rush of love and strength. This is my family and this is my home._

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

The weeks pass and I slowly come to terms with the fact that my mother is in fact acting like she has no daughter. Edward spent the first week after she left taking me places and helping me forget my problems, if only for a few hours at a time. I finally convinced him that we should go back to our classes before Christmas holidays at least, and he easily agreed, not really worried about when we did. When I first went to all of my classes he had already made special arrangements with my teachers, so that it would not be as hard to catch up and still have a decent grade; he never ceases to amaze me. He is the same with generosity as well, no doubt a trait inherited by his father. If it will make me happy then he will do it, I have seen him do this several times already. We now sit at our easels in art class, just before the bell rings signalling the end of the school day. This block order is my favorite because I am already with Edward before we leave together. Ms. King comes over to us as we are packing up our supplies.

"I am astonished at the progress that you are learning to paint, Bella, you have amazing potential. Edward must be a very skilled teacher", she smiles secretly.

"Thank you, and he is", I smile back. She must not be more than 35 but she seems much younger, and she is an inspiration to me. She spent some time in Italy and a few other places before deciding to become a teacher. I think I would love to see the places in Europe that she talks about occasionally.

"Perhaps Bella could have a painting in the year end showcase as well?", Edward asks her as if I am a seasoned expert like him, and everyone else in the showcase I am guessing.

"I don't see any reason why she couldn't, the showcase is usually for students applying for scholarships or looking for recognition from gallery owners though. Do you have an interest in painting after high school Bella?". This thought hasn't even occurred to me, let alone what I am going to be doing after high school, but if painting alongside Edward now feels so right then how can it not later on?

"I would love to look into it".

She claps her hands together in excitement, "Great! I have a few pamphlets over on my desk if you'd like to have a look at those?", she doesn't wait for my answer before going over and opening a drawer. She hands me the necessary papers and Edward and I leave.

"I think it is a wonderful idea Bella. Even though you are still learning I know that you have enough natural talent to come up with something stunning before the end of the year. Maybe something worthy for a scholarship?", he winks at me.

"I don't know if I will make it a career after high school, but I know that I love to paint and always will", against my will I hear my mother's voice in my head telling me that I need to do something that will keep me financially secure. He only puts his arm around my waist and grins. We go out to his car and Emmett asks if we want to come to Gina's. Edward says we will and we get into his car.

"You know Bella, if you did want to paint after high school you wouldn't have to worry about money", he breaks into my thoughts almost as if he has been reading them.

"I know, and even though I know things would be alright, I still feel like I need to be independent", being independent is one of the few things that my mother drove into my head that actually made any sense to me. It's also a trait I admire in people and can't help wanting myself. I hold my necklace and gently rub the gem, a habit that I have recently picked up. I hope that five years will be enough time; it seems like too much and not enough at the same time.

"You have lots of time to decide, I will be here next year was well so there is no rush", he smiles secretly as he looks ahead.

"What?! But Edward your supposed to graduate this year!", I yell automatically thinking that he is coming back as a student.

"Whoa hold on there Bella", he laughs, "I am actually coming back as a teachers aid, on a apprenticeship program. Ms. King has already offered to sponsor me, it will make getting into college that much easier and it's good experience, despite my age they agreed based on what I know so far".

"You mean to be an art teacher?", I say in astonishment.

He smiles over at me, "Yes".

"OHMYGODEDWARD!", I screech while jumping over to hug him. He laughs and hugs me back with one arm, because he is still driving.

"And it's all thanks to you, Bella. You were and still are a wonderful student to teach, and by doing so I realized how much I loved it".

"Do the others know yet?".

He shakes his head, "I was planning on telling them today, but I wanted you to know first".

"Thank you. I am so happy you found what you want to do so soon. And your coming back too!".

"You didn't think I would leave you at the mercy of your last year of high school all alone did you?", he says in mock horror. I laugh in happiness and relief and Gina's comes into view up ahead. Emmett and Rose are just going inside so they stop for us to catch up. Then Alice and Jasper pull into the parking lot so the four of us wait for them then we all go inside and sit at our usual booth. After we order our drinks and decide what we want to order Edward breaks his news to our friends.

"That's great!", Jasper says calmly but his wide smile betrays what he really feels.

"That's my big brother!", Alice says jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"You do know that ninety nine percent of the class will end up being flirty girls?", Rose jokes and everyone laughs quietly in agreement, she winks at me.

Emmett almost knocks over the table in his eagerness to congratulate his best friend, then the waiter comes with our drinks and Rose gently scolds him against doing that again. Everyone has smiles plastered on their faces the whole time.

As everyone starts to chat amongst themselves I get lost in my thoughts, thinking about the people around me have shaped my life thus far. First of all there is sweet and loving Alice, always there with a huge smile, a make-up brush and the ultimate plan to have fun, although adopted by the Cullen's she is still family and fits in perfectly alongside Edward's calm maturity. Then there are the Whitlock brothers, reassuringly calm Jasper and protective Emmett. Even though Emmett is the adopted one, Jasper's parents have always treated him as if he has always been there. They adopted him when he was eight, against the advice of the people at the orphanage. He was an angry and distrustful child, always breaking things and being sent back to the orphanage for one reason or another, in the youngest years of his life. You wouldn't know that now with the love and loyalty he radiates for his brother, close friends and Rose, the Whitlock's saw the potential in him when no one else did and now they have been rewarded with the strongest type of loyalty and love possible from a son. Rosalie, the soft spoken classic beauty of our group, was also adopted around the same age that Emmett was, but she is an only child. Her parents adopted her because they could not have a child of their own, but it has always been harder for her knowing that her real parents are still out there somewhere. People often wonder how Emmett and Rose, two people so different, can get along so well but the fact that they have similar pasts that they don't really understand is one of their major things in common.

"Bella?", Edward whispers with laughter in my ear and I snap out of it, "Alice just asked you something".

I laugh at how stupid I must have looked, "Sorry what was it?".

"Do you want to have another sleepover?!", she asks it as if it's not as much of a question but something that will happen already, and with me present. Since the boys invited themselves to the last one it has become part of the agenda. Its a place to snuggle away from the watch full eyes of our parent's. Well for Rose mostly, because her parent's are the most strict. Esme does not mind us all taking over her living room, as long as she can keep an eye on us all in one spot.

"Sure I'd love that". I hardly need the excuse of the sleepover to spend some quality time with Edward but just as happy to go. Charlie is more tolerant of Edward staying over, as long as we are not in my bedroom; I don't think he will ever be alright with that much, as much as he trusts us.

Our orders come and the conversation drifts towards plans for the Christmas holidays, Alice's upcoming massive shopping trip, hockey among the boys, gossip from Rose and other little things, until it is time to leave. We promise to all meet at Alice and Edward's in about an hour so Edward takes me to my place to pick up a few of my things. He waits downstairs with Charlie while I grab what I will need for the night and clean clothes for tomorrow. I fondly think back to our last sleepover as I get ready.

_-_

_Flashback..._

_Alice paints my toenails red as Angela and Rose do a quiz in one of the magazines, a movie is playing on the TV but the volume is turned down until the boys come. We saved the most girly one until they come. _

_"When did Edward say they were coming? Are they picking up Mike?", Angela says anxiously again, and I playfully roll my eyes. _

_"I already sent Edward two texts, I am sure he gets the idea. And they should be here soon, a bit anxious are we?", I tease._

_She blushes and we all laugh with her. Then we suddenly hear the door slam against the wall and Emmet's booming voice, "Consider this girly party crashed! Were not leaving!", w__e stare up at him unsurprised and Edward, Mike and Jasper burst out laughing from behind him, Emmett turns around, __"You knew they knew?!"._

_They are doubled over with laughter at the expression on his face then he starts laughing too, "That was so mature!", he puts his arms on his hips in mock seriousness, "Making me think we were crashing it!". _

_We all start laughing now, then they come over to their giggling girlfriends and Alice dims the lights and turns the volume on the movie up a little, not that it matters though. Pretty soon the movie is forgotten as each couple is lost in their own moments; Edward and I on the main couch, Angela and Mike over on the love seat, Rose curled into Emmett's lap on one of the chairs and Alice and Jasper snuggled in the mass of pillows on the floor. I keep my toes out of the blankets until the paint on them dries then Edward wraps me and him up inside the same blanket and I find a comfy spot to lay my head. The movie eventually ends but by that time most of us are asleep._

_- _

I am pulled out of my happy reverie by the sound of Charlie yelling at someone outside. I grab my bag and run down the stairs. My heart lurches when I see that Edward and Charlie are guarding the door against...Jacob Black. Charlie is uttering threats and holding him back and I feel like time is suddenly standing still, the second that Jacob breaks free and goes through that door my heart will feel like it is breaking all over again, I know it. The pain that Edward carefully helped me heal will be back and I will be the helpless mess that I was only a month ago. Edward suddenly sees that I am standing there, too shocked to move, and rushes towards me.

"Come on Bella. Out the back door". He grabs onto my arms and starts to pull me towards the kitchen, but Jacob is still trying to get past Charlie with all of his strength, even more so when he realizes that Edward is taking me away. Then I realize that he is not acting violent to hurt me again. He his crying.

"Bella! Bella! You have to let me talk to you! Please! I am so sorry! Please Bella! Please! I am so sorry just let me talk to you! Please!". Charlie looks back to see that I am still standing there and the expression on my face must take him off guard because his grip is loosened ever so slightly and Jacob comes tumbling in.

"Bella, please just listen to me. You don't have to say anything!". Time still seems to be standing still and I try to pull my thoughts together fast enough.

Charlie is talking to someone on his police radio and Edward is pulling at me even more frantically. When Jacob is standing not even three feet in front of me, I am shocked at what I feel... almost nothing. The month since I have seen him last has been hard, but I had the support of Edward, my Dad, Alice, Rose, Angela, Esme, Carlisle and even Emmett and Jasper in their own ways. They made me feel whole with their love and encouragement, especially Edward. The hole caused by Jacob, that felt so raw a month ago feels only numb now, and looking at Jacob now I only feel a little sadness at what a never ending friendship it could have been and regret that being a friend will never be good enough for him. I lost my past with him but I gained a future since. Charlie suddenly steps forward and roughly grabs him, pulling him outside and onto the porch again. Jacob pleads at me with only his eyes now and I suddenly feel that I can do this, I can talk to him and not feel the pain I used to. He is just a ghost of my past now. I gently pull out of Edward's grasp and step out onto the porch.

"It's alright let him say what he needs to say", my voice comes out stronger that I intend.

Jacob looks at me gratefully, "Thank you Bella. Can you ever forgive me?".

"I think already have, Jacob. Seeing you now does not hurt as much as I thought it would. Your forgiven but things just weren't meant to be between us, I am sorry but you have to go now". Charlie and Edward relax a little seeing that I am alright.

He looks down at his feet then looks up with sudden determination, "I know. I am really sorry for the way I acted. I want you to be happy and I can see now that you would have never been happy with me. I am sorry for hurting you, and I am sorry for ruining what we had because I couldn't accept you really loved someone else".

I smile up at him and he smiles back, "I will remember you Jacob. You were the best guy friend I ever had, and nothing will change that. Ill keep you alive with the good memories. It's goodbye though".

He nods and starts to walk down the steps, "Goodbye Bella Swan, I will always love you, but you have what you need and your happy so that's what matters".

The police cruiser that Charlie called pulls into the driveway and Charlie goes over to say a few words to one of the police officer's. The other comes up to Jacob and pulls his hands around to his back, putting on a pair of handcuffs. Jacob willingly goes into the back of the cruiser after one last brilliant smile for me. I somehow know that this is the last time I will ever see Jacob Black. Edward pulls me backwards and hugs me from behind. I link my arms in front of me through his.

"Are you at peace now Bella?", he whispers, "That this his how things will be from now on?".

"Yes. I was surprised that I felt alright seeing him again, for the last time. You helped me heal enough to be able to say goodbye. Thank you so much Edward".

"Anything, Bella". I can hear the relief in his voice, that this part of me is finally alright now, and it makes me feel like I have helped lift some of my burden off of his shoulders, where he has placed it irrevocably for me.


	18. Link

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'd really like some feedback on whether I should finish up the outstanding problems in the next two chapters and start fresh when Bella graduates, for example, or just before college. I'd like to do that within the next two chapters because it will be an even 20 and I want it to seem like a second part. Anyway tell me what you think because I write this for you all first of all and your opinions matter the most to me.**_

* * *

__

"Anything, Bella". I can hear the relief in his voice, that this part of me is finally alright now, and it makes me feel like I have helped lift some of my burden off of his shoulders, where he has placed it irrevocably for me.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen - Part One_**

I never imagined seeing Jacob just once more would show me that the worst part truly was over, and now I can only feel forgiveness. Seeing him for the last time had to happen eventually and I am just happy it happened when I really did feel at peace, even if I didn't really know it. The results could have been disastrous, as Charlie and Edward were expecting, if I wasn't. Seeing my former best friend's tears and desperation made it clear that he was not there to hurt me again and I trusted him with that. Seeing him truly sorry made we want to finally forgive and forget as well. We said what needed to be said and now I can go on as thinking of him as a sad part of my past and nothing more. I think Edward is more relieved that he lets on that I am finally putting it all behind me, I can think of several times when he probably really questioned my sanity. We are relaxing on the couch at his place now, just after returning from one of Alice's huge shopping trips. I managed to get _almost_ all of my shopping done, Edward's present only remains, because I can't think of anything special enough.

"Do you have anything in particular you want for Christmas Bella?", Edward asks me, once again in line with my thoughts.

"Not really", I say truthfully.

"Are you sure?", I can hear the excited and teasing tone in his voice, "You know if you don't give me any ideas ill have to get you something extra expensive".

I sit up a little, "Please don't. I don't need a ton of money spend on me, just get me...something practical".

"Alright, ill get something you can use".

"That's it? I thought you would have put up more of a fight", I tease.

"You know I love to spend money on you, but if that makes you uncomfortable then I understand".

"It not that it makes me uncomfortable...", I start to say before realizing it kind of does.

He turns me around so that we are face to face, "Is it something to do with your mother?".

I nod uneasily, "I know it's stupid because your not her, and I have gotten used to it a little from you so far...but", he starts to rub small circles into my back in reassurance, "Well we were upper middle class so getting everything I wanted was not a problem. It's the way that I got the stuff that always made me feel like I didn't want it anymore. It's hard to explain".

He thinks about it thoughtfully for a minute, "You connect getting everything you want to the fear that it won't make you as happy as you thought it would. You were lonely so when your mother let you have anything you wanted it only showed how much more lonely you were? Striving for as little as possible eliminates the feeling like your trying to make yourself happy with material possessions when all you need is to be shown a little love?".

I stare up at him in surprise then smile, "You know me better than myself sometimes. I couldn't have worded that better".

"Receiving gifts from the people you love is one way for them to show they love you. But I don't blame you for feeling like receiving something from someone who does not show their love is just an obligation".

"Ill try and remember that it's not the same thing. I know already it's not the same thing but I can't help thinking that way".

He nods, "I just want this Christmas to be memorable for you, everyone does, it's the first you will have with our family". He doesn't mention the fact that it is also going to be the happiest since Grace.

"It will be memorable anyway, because I have you".

"I feel the same way, it's like I received a very early Christmas present when you walked into my life, I can't imagine something better. Alice will go overboard with the material things though you know that?".

I laugh, "I guess that will be alright, knowing that she loves to give things away. It makes me happy to see her do something she loves".

"I promise to get you something you actually need though, and something else I know you will already love", his eyes sparkle in secrecy,"Would you like me to play the song?", Edward asks and I nod my head enthusiastically. He picks me up as he stands and carries me over to the piano. After putting me down he sits down beside me and he begins the song. He has played it for me a few times since he first has, and each time it seems to get better; more passionate and meaningful. For the first time he takes his hands off the piano and, barely breaking the melody, he puts my hands on top of his; much like how he did when he first showed me how to paint. My hands feel as light as feathers as they fly across the keys on top of Edward's, and the song seems even more beautiful when I have a small part in it. The melody gradually fades out and he looks over at me, clasping both of my hands in his now. Once again I am crying and he wipes away my tears, then he leans down and starts to kiss my tears away. When he reaches my lips I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, in response he puts one arm under my knees and pulls me up onto his lap. We kiss with more passion by the second and he starts to kiss me along my neck and down my chest, then his hand starts to go up my shirt. All I can think of besides him is that this is the farthest we have ever gone. I put one of my hands under his shirt and my hand grazes his smooth chest before starting to lift his shirt up. My shirt is partway off when someone nearby suddenly clears their throat and laughs uncomfortably. I blush when I look up and realize that it is Esme.

"This probably isn't the best place", Edward says not the least bit embarrassed, but he is laughing.

My face feels hot as I reply and I straighten my clothes, "Um...no", I start to laugh too considering the piano is almost central in the living room, by the stairs.

"The rule that we put in for Alice applies for you as well, Edward. We cannot tell you what choices to make but please try to keep them to yourselves".

He grins, "No problem mom". She only smiles and leaves the room, "Note to self: No more make out sessions in the living room", he whispers.

I burst out laughing, "I suppose it was good Esme walked in when she did".

He smiles over at me and I wonder how far we would have gone if she didn't walk in. Probably much farther, "I want it to be more special for you Bella, we will wait for the right time. And place.".

I nod my head in agreement, "Thank you".

"I just hope we don't have an audience next time we play the piano together", he jokes and I laugh with him. The piano started it.

"I should take you home, Alice came for you quite early this morning, and Charlie will be wondering what you are up to now".

"Alright. Will you stay?".

"Of course, Bella". I untangle myself from him so that he can stand up and he takes my hand.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen - Part Two_**

I probably should have looked into the mirror before going straight to Charlie's. He looks at me strangely and I realize my hair must be a mess and my face still feels flushed. Before he can say anything though, I spot Billy sitting there and I run up to him to give him a hug.

"How are you Bella?", he asks me with his usual smile.

"I'm pretty good. I spent most of the day with Alice, Christmas shopping".

"Speaking of Christmas, I know it's early, but do you have somewhere to go for the dinner Billy? Esme would be more than happy to have you there and Charlie will be there", Edward asks politely.

He looks up at him, "I'd love to come, Christmas won't be quite like Christmas this year and it will be nice to be around lots of people".

I start to ask why we would be alone then I realize that Jacob must be gone, "Oh god, I am so sorry Billy. It was all my fault".

He looks at me without a hint of blame, "He came home from the police station the happiest I have seen him in months. I figured that apologies between you two had been made and he was ready to move on, but no. He left a note on the table the other morning saying he needed time and space. Thankfully he stole my credit card so I can at least make sure he's fed". Only Billy would see his son stealing his credit card as a blessing.

"But you can find where he is by the statements, you can bring him home!", I feel so guilty that I made him feel like he couldn't stay in town. Even though he is a part of my past now, Billy isn't and I am concerned for his son.

"Even if I tracked him down I couldn't make him come home. He will come when he is ready, but I can say for sure that it won't be for a very long time".

"You have my deepest apologies Billy", Edward surprises me by saying, "My actions must have played some part in his decision".

"Even though he is my son, your fist", he says to Edward, "And your sharp tongue", he turns to me, "Taught him more of a lesson then I could. I will continue putting money on the card until he comes home, it's another lesson he needs to learn but I can't have him out there with nothing".

"You will always be welcome here Billy", Charlie speaks up, "I know all to well how a lonely house feels, in the years before Bella came".

He just smiles over at his best friend and smiles. We sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company when the ring of the phone makes us all jump. I go over to get it before anyone else can, not even bothering looking at the call display when I answer it.

"Hello?".

"Good evening. May I please speak to Bella Swan?".

"This is her, who is this?".

"This is Phil".

"OK", my stomach starts to clench in fear.

"I am sorry but I have terrible news about your mother. You need to come down here immediately. I will tell you everything when you arrive", I drop the phone and slide to the floor. Edward runs over and kneels beside me, and all I can do for the longest time is sit there with my arms wrapped around my knees as Edward pleads for me to tell him what is wrong.


	19. Forgivin

**It's not the end of the world if I don't receive a ton of reviews, but it does help get the chapters out faster, and I will work overtime getting the next one out knowing that there are lots of readers out there to match the visitors. So please consider reviewing if you like this story even a little, it makes my hard work worth it. If you don't have an opinion then you can just tell me about a part you liked or didn't like. As long as I get a little bit of feedback then that's great.**

**The song for this chapter is Forgiven by Within Temptation.**

* * *

_"I am sorry but I have terrible news about your mother. You need to come down here immediately. I will tell you everything when you arrive", I drop the phone and slide to the floor. Edward runs over and kneels beside me, and all I can do for the longest time is sit there with my arms wrapped around my knees as Edward pleads for me to tell him what is wrong._

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen - Part One_**

Edward and I take the next possible flight to Boston. Normally I wouldn't make getting there fast such a huge deal but I know that if Phil phoned me then it is really serious; my mother wouldn't pass up the chance to give me a verbal beating herself. After Edward picked me up off the floor he took me back to the living room, where I surprised myself by bursting into tears. Why should I cry over her when she has never shed a tear for me? Then everything went into fast forward and Edward took care of everything; packing, the flight, and planning the rental car and the hotel. Phil is waiting for us at the airport like promised, when Edward left him a message about when we would be in, the morning after Phil told me to come. Phil looks at me with the same expression as usual, full of boredom and insignifigance, I bet he doesn't even know what my middle name is. He never made an effort to get to know me, even in the short time I was there after he married my mother. He gives me one brief nod before motioning towards the doors, Edward goes to grab our bags and meets us outside.

He takes us to a sleek black car and the driver pulls forward almost before we are inside, "I don't know how to say this lightly so I will just say it", Edward tightens his grasp around my waist, "Your mother has been ill for many months now. She went to Forks", he says the name in disdain,"To tell you of her illness and you callously shoved her into a hotel", he puts up his hand in a motion to stop when Edward starts to defend me, "I don't want your side of the story it will not help things at the moment. Now, since she came back she has refused to let me contact you, even as she grew worse. She is as we speak in her last moments on this earth. We haven't the time to spare".

So we are speeding to the hospital where I will see her for the absolute last time. It doesn't sink in and I reply him numbly, "What is she dying from?".

"Cancer. She was diagnosed with it terminally four months ago. She decided not to undergo treatment".

I think back to what we would have been doing at that time and the answer hits me like a ton of bricks. It was dangerously close to their wedding day. Edward holds onto me even tighter when he notices my reaction.

"What made you decide to call Bella if it was against her mother's wishes?", Edward says to fill the silence and speak for me.

"Because she said that out of stubbornness, and I know her character because it's like mine. Sometimes we say things we don't mean to cover up or show that we are in control. She really wanted you to come home, Bella", his voice softens and when he looks over at me he looks like a completely different person. The lines on his face could be laugh lines if I didn't know better, "She started to see all the mistakes she made once she got back but she was never one for admitting to them so she thought it was better she didn't tell you about her illness after all".

"But she had to realize that just finding out one day that she just died would be worse", I say shocked that she would leave me out of this.

"She was only trying to protect you. She did that more than you know and she loves you very much".

I start to get angry that this _almost_ stranger is telling me things that my own mother never had the courage to tell me herself, "Why are you telling me all of this? To make me feel guilty for not being the daughter she wanted? Because she didn't have it on her to tell me herself?", a few tears escape my eyes.

He stays just as calm, "I am telling you because we may be too late. She constantly talked about you so I know that it is true she loved you. She just tried too hard to be a good mother at the wrong things".

"Your acting like you know her and you don't!", Edward gently restrains me against taking out my anger.

He looks over at me, just as calm as before but his face is hardened again, "I knew her for three years before she agreed to marry me. You are her daughter but I am her husband. That fact alone should show that I know _something_ about her".

My face burns in shame but I refuse to apologize, "How long to the hospital?".

He looks at his watch, "Ten more minutes or so, depending on the traffic. I understand why you are angry Bella, and I don't blame you. But if you will allow it I want to be a part of your life afterwards. Your mother made me promise to take care of you if something should happen".

"Thank you but I don't want you to be tied to that obligation", I say coldly.

"Let's not talk about this now", Edward says to Phil in warning. He only nods and we sit in silence. When the hospital comes into view I start to feel a sickening knot form in my stomach. I have always hated hospitals and even the thought of blood makes me queasy.

"She is in a private room, so we do not need to go through administration". He opens his car door and slams it. Edward opens our side and he supports most of my weight as we walk after Phil. He walks in confidently and he looks even more important as he strides forward in his sleek black suit. People get out of the way for him instantly and I realize the power of an expensive looking suit. When we finally reach her room I feel myself stiffen outside of it, my heart starts to race and my hands get sweaty, my vision starts to blur a little and I sway.

"Bella? Are you alright?", Edward turns me around and holds me by my shoulders, "Bella please say something".

"I...I hate what I have done", huge tears suddenly fall from my eyes, tears that I have been fighting to keep inside.

"What do you mean? She would have gotten sick anyway. Bella it's not your fault", he gently but firmly coaxes.

"But I wasn't there for her. She needed to tell me and I wasn't there. I am an awful daughter".

"No your not. She made it hard for you to be there for her before. What matters now is that you are here", he pleads with his eyes to make me understand.

I nod but I don't feel like it's enough. I always told myself before that I hated my mother and if you would have asked me before I was told she was dying, I would have said without a second thought that did in fact hate her. Now all I feel is all mixed up, feeling love and concern for my mother is almost new. Sure I always opened myself up for it, in case she wanted to show some, but after never receiving any I began to close myself off from feeling those emotions while thinking of her. Now I feel both angry and resentful that I feel anything but hate for her now. Doesn't she deserve it?

"Come quickly", Phil says from inside the room. Edward looks pained when he tries to make me move and I don't show any signs of moving. Then I finally take a deep breath and brace myself for the worst.

She looks peaceful, that's my first thought. My second is how thin she has gotten, was she thin when she came to Forks too? I didn't even think to notice. She almost doesn't look like my mother without her hair perfectly done and wearing her dark pant suit and silk top. I go over to her and I am at a loss at what to do, I have never been affectionate with her. I settle for picking up her hand, and she responds almost instantly by slowly opening her eyes.

"Bella?".

"It's me Mom".

"Wha..how did you..".

"Phil phoned me",

She sighs in relief, "I wanted to tell you so bad, but I didn't know how".

"It's ok".

"No it's not. I am just a screw up Bella, I never did anything right with you", normally I would smile at her choice of words.

"You did your best".

"Imminent death makes you see things so much more clearly".

"Don't say that please", my panic starts.

"I am slipping Bella, I can feel it. Please just listen to me for a minute", I nod and she continues, "I love you, you always were my little girl but I could never show it the way I wanted. I was too...full of pride and ego and a hundred other things to pay attention to what truly mattered. I want you to be happy, don't even listen to what I told you before about careers and being independent, I have left you enough to pay for whatever you want to be, and that's only worthwhile when you can share it with someone. I know what that necklace means Bella, and I am so proud of you. You found the person who will make you complete much sooner than I did", she fondly looks over at Phil before looking back,"Be happy with Edward, do that for me?", she pauses to catch her breath and I nod in promise, "I made so many mistakes in my life and I wish I could take them all back, but the mistakes I made with you are the most horrible. I can't believe half the things I did but please, please accept my deepest apology, it's all I have. I don't have the time to make it up to you".

"It's alright mom", I say honestly, my voice cracking with emotion because I know this is her last major speech.

She shakes her head, "No it's not. I have realized far too late how much I ruined your life, and most of all how much you have come to hate me".

"I don't think that anymore, mom".

She looks at me with the first loving expression I can remember, "I am sorry it took my death to make me realize how much you mean to me".

"Don't go! Please mom!", I panic at the tone in her voice. Tears of desperation start to fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you", she motions for Edward to come over and she takes his hand and places it in mine, "Edward please take care of Bella for me. Always".

"Of course Renee. Always", he repeats the last part firmly and seriously but with controlled emotion. Phil comes over and stands with Edward and I as she uses her last breath for her last words.

"I love you Bella", she closes her eyes.

"Love you Mom", I say not knowing if she even heard me, but she goes still with a smile on her face.

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen - Part Two_**

Through learning that my mother did not mean all the cruel things she had done over the years, I somehow find myself letting go of it all. I still have a long way to go but knowing that in her last moments she wanted nothing more than to make sure she was forgiven, and that I would be taken care of starts to heal over my past feelings. I can never have my childhood back, or gain the memories that I always wished for, but I have the one thing that will always remain solid: My mother loved me. We stay in Boston for a week, mostly for the funeral but in which time I take Edward to my old house. It's not something I have to do as much as I _feel_ like I have to. Edward seems to understand that even though it is full of bad memories I still need to see it for that last time; my mother wrote in her will that it is to be sold furnished and put into a bank account for me. Since no once else can have access to the account but me I can't exactly not accept the money, even thought it more than I would have ever asked for. I take Edward around the house for the somber tour, before taking him up to my bedroom.

"Is there anything you would like to take?", he asks.

I instantly shake my head, "Nothing holds any meaning. I just wanted to see everything once more".

He sits down on my four poster canopy bed and motions me over. I sit down in his lap and he wraps his arms around me, "I wish there was more I could do for you Bella".

"I just don't understand why she had to die", tears start to slowly fall down my face, I have cried a lot in the last week. The painful hole in my heart that I thought would open up after my mother's death, never opened and I realized that it had been there all along, and now it's just starting to close up; the scar however will always be there.

"She was needed in heaven. God forgave her for her acts here but it was her time to go. Perhaps this was his only way of showing you your mother did love you. Or showing her what was missing from her life".

"It's really strange but I don't hate her anymore. I wish I could and I think I should but I don't".

"No matter how much she hurt you she will always be your mother".

I stand up suddenly and walk over to the mantel of the decorative fireplace, and pick up a photo of Renee, Charlie and me as a little baby. Edward comes up behind me.

"This was probably taken on one of those rare happy times, you know after Charlie convinced her to stay. I'd like to forget that though, and think of looking at this picture as a stranger. Don't we look like a happy family?".

"You do, and it's probably best to try and think that way. The past can't be changed but it can be remembered differently. Try to think about the happy times, or if you can't remember that many think of what things might have been like. It's a trick that Carlisle taught me but I never took it to heart before you".

"You do that? Think of the happy times and put good endings on the bad times?".

"That's pretty much what you do and yes. When I feel down I think of how much fun Grace would have had in university, and I think of her finally coming home".

"It really works?", I say gazing down at the photo and already thinking of the happy times we might have had. Should have had.

He nods, "I will never go back to the way I was before you but sometimes I do feel a little depressed. This trick really helps".

"Ill try it then", I smile gratefully up at him and make the decision to take the photo. I take one more look behind us before we leave the house that was never home but strangely enough I feel sad leaving it for the last time.


	20. Home

**I owe CherryBlossom016 a huge thank you and a virtual hug for her idea which is going to be this chapter. Poor Charlie needed to find his match and Ms. King happened to be single at 35 (I went back and changed her age from 25 to 35 so it would work) CherryBlossom016 has contributed a lot of other little ideas that will be in the following chapters as well :)**

**Since I couldn't decide I picked two songs that work perfectly for this chapter. Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk and Look After You by The Fray. The first one is from Bella to Edward and the second is from Edward to Bella. If you don't already know about them they are amazing.**

* * *

_"Ill try it then", I smile gratefully up at him and make the decision to take the photo. I take one more look behind us before we leave the house that was never home but strangely enough I feel sad leaving it for the last time._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty - Part One_**

When Edward and I return home we are greeted by a house full of well wishers, including Charlie, Billy, Angela, and Mike who are all here to support me after my loss. We have a huge lunch in memory of Renee and I manage to cry only once. Esme hugs me and tells me that she may not be my real mother, but she is just as willing to be there for me like one, and I feel tears of happiness form. Then Charlie tells me that he will be there for me no matter what, and I am even closer to crying. Everyone has something encouraging to say and I am thankful, but when everyone but the Cullen's are gone Edward and I have a private moment up in his room, which is really what I needed all along.

"I can't believe everyone was here", I say from the comfort of his embrace.

"They all love you. But not as much as I do", he whispers in my ear before kissing me along my neck and up to my lips.

"It can't possibly be as much as I love you", I say back and he looks stunned.

"What's the matter?", I tease but I know it must be good thing, from the expression on his face.

"Sometimes you just...dazzle me", he grins foolishly as he searches for the right word.

I laugh, "You know you have a way of dazzling too!".

"Really?", he says while in the process of dazzling me.

"Yes", I reach up to kiss him again.

"You know it's only a week until Christmas", he says mysteriously when we break apart.

"It is, and I still don't have anything for you", I pout.

"I don't need anything Bella. Like I said, I have you".

"That's as bad as me using that as an excuse for having you".

He laughs, "True enough. Get me something practical as well then".

I laugh with him as he uses my line, "I can do that. But ill add my own personal touch". He looks at me like I have dazzled him again, "Hey I didn't even do anything this time!", I laugh.

"You just look so beautiful and happy right now".

"How can I not while I am in your arms? You must be rubbing off on me", I tease.

"You do not fully grasp how beautiful you truly are do you? But that's not the only reason why I love you", he winks at me.

"Then what else is there", I say a little curious.

"Well your sense of independence. You are still going to do something on your own even though your mother has provided enough for you to not have to for some time, and she would rather you be happy, aren't you"?.

"Being independent is a part of me, I think it also comes from the fact that I only had myself to rely on for a very long time. I think I know what I want to take in college anyway".

"And what's that?", he asks curiously.

I have been thinking about this ever since Ms. King got me thinking about my future career plans, "Courses on business management and owning a small business. Like administration, marketing, finance, that sort of thing".

He looks amazed and I blush, "That's great! Do you have anything in particular in mind to manage?".

"No, but I feel like it is the right path", I say honestly. It may be slightly wreck less to go into something like this without a clear idea of what I want afterwards, but I somehow know that things will be alright. It's a very open field with a ton of possibilities.

"You know if you considered running a big business instead, my father would hire you in an instant".

"I never even thought about that... wow", my breath is almost taken away at the idea of running the company behind biggest brand of medical supplies in the united states, but it also seems like a little too much, "I think ill start off small though".

"I know that you will do an amazing job at anything you try".

I grin but don't say anything for a moment. My mind drifts to other things that will be in the future and I decide to ask him something that has also been on my mind for some time, "Edward?".

"Yes?", he takes in my serious tone of voice.

"Um... this hard for me to say", I fumble.

He looks me right in the eyes, "Bella, you can tell me anything".

I take a deep breath, "It's about the five years", I pick up my necklace and watch the light reflect through it.

"Alright, continue", his arms stiffen a little around me and I start to get nervous. What if this isn't what he wants anymore? I can't keep on changing my mind when I feel like it, it has to be what we both want.

"I don't want to wait the full five years. We will be getting married after college anyway".

He laughs in relief, "I thought it was something bad. Of course I want to get married earlier, Bella. Why were you nervous?".

"I think I partially agreed to the five years because I was afraid of my mother". And it's true, at even two thousand miles away the thought of telling my mother that I was getting married terrified me. I let my fear get in the way of what I really wanted.

He turns me around so we are face to face, "Then this is truly what you want? I will wait for you Bella, you don't have to worry about that. I just don't want you to feel rushed".

I nod, "This is what I want this time, really. I could marry you tomorrow I am so ready, I just want us to be secure first, even if we aren't in college yet. Then we will be happy where we are and won't have any regrets about missing out on anything".

"I could never have regrets about marrying you too soon, but if it means that much to you that we are settled first then we will do that. Making you content is always my first priority but I can assure you that we will be happy were we are".

"Happier then right now?".

"Even happier", he whispers and lightly kisses me.

"I don't know if that's possible but I can't wait to see", I tease and he kisses me lightly again.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty - Part Two_**

_A week later..._

Christmas morning comes at goes in the Cullen household. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, and Mike came in the morning with their families. Alice and Esme loved the idea of having one giant Christmas morning, so in the spirit of the holidays everyone agreed to come. Charlie and I were invited to spend the night before, so we had a quiet Christmas Eve before the busiest, but the happiest Christmas morning I have ever had. Everyone was just so happy to be together in one place celebrating the best time of year. Alice really outdid herself with the gifts, and Esme did with the decorating of the house and the tree; it was truly a magical Christmas. Near noon a snowball fight was suggested by Emmett and we played girls against guys; much to Alice's delight we won and she playfully bragged about for the rest of the day. Edward left on a 'Special Errand' about half an hour ago so I sit with Alice and Rose until he returns. My mind drifts to last night, where I sneaked into Edward's room so we could have our own celebration.

-

_Flashback..._

_Late Christmas Eve I have once again surrendered myself to be Alice's life size barbie doll. She is helping me with the first part of my gift to Edward. This part of it actually never occurred to me before but she insisted that he would love it so I reluctantly agreed; I tell myself it will be funny to see his reaction at the least. As the red paint on my nails dries she applies glossy red lip gloss and a Santa's hat, arranging my wavy hair around it. Paired with my red silk night nightgown I think I must look completely ridiculous, but she assures me that I don't. Just before I go out the door she throws red glitter up in the air and it falls down on me, I glare over at her and she giggles and waves before I sneak down to Edward's room. He is watching T.V as I come in, but it is soon forgotten. _

_"B...Bella...You look...A..Amazing!", I have never seen him at such a loss for words, ill have to thank Alice tomorrow._

_"I'm glad you think so. Merry Christmas Edward", I smile as seductively as I can and climb into his bed with him. He kisses me with as much passion as the day we played the piano. After a few minutes he pulls away. My Santa's hat has long since fallen off._

_"As much as you must know I want this", he says in between kisses, "Your father is down the hall", kiss", And Alice is such an early riser", kiss, "Especially on Christmas morning", he laughs, "But seeing you dressed up like this is treat enough". _

_"Do you want your second part now or tomorrow", I say, not the least bit disappointed. If it doesn't feel right now then we will just have to wait until it does._

_He thinks about it through a few more kisses, "I think I would like it now, you can have both yours tonight too if you like. Things will be busy enough tomorrow morning". _

_"OK. Ill be right back", I quietly slip from the room and back in time for him to grab a neatly wrapped package for me. _

_"Your turn Bella", he hands me my first gift and I carefully open it. It's a CD so I automatically go over to the player. I gasp when I see what is set up in front of it and the CD is quickly forgotten. It's a brand new easel made with light wood, complete with paints, brushes and every size of canvas. Upon closer inspection I see that he has also added a sketching pad, pencils and a carrying case for it all._

_"Thank you!! It's perfect Edward! Oh I can't wait to use it all!", I run over to him and hug him, he spins me around as he laughs in happiness with me. _

_"I'm glad you love it. I've been wanting to get you your own set for awhile but I needed Christmas as an excuse", he puts me down on his bed and sits down beside me,__"The CD has the song on it, but we an listen to it later ", he chuckles again at my reaction to the art supplies._

_"Open yours now", I say passing him his gift. He doesn't take his eyes off me until all the paper is off, then he looks down and his mouth hangs open in surprise. I got him a dark leather notebook with 'Edward' embellished on the front. The surprise is on the inside though, "It's so you'll remember me when you teach all those beautiful girls. And it's a place to put all your teacher notes", I joke on the first part._

_He opens it up and I see the picture I put of me on the front page. I got Alice to take it for me after she had fun with my make-up and hair; she acted like me willingly letting her do that was a gift in itself. Below that I wrote my name in fancy lettering and the words, 'Two hundred things I love about you'. He turns the first page in awe, "Bella this is extraordinary!", I see the first and second entries, 'Your special smile' and 'Your emerald eyes'. I laugh to myself when I think of how much fun I had on the other 198 pages. _

_"You like it?", I ask but I can already tell he does by the expression on his face._

_"I love it, thank you so much Bella", he leans over to kiss me still clutching onto the book. _

_"I made sure to leave enough room for real notes", I laugh._

_"This will be my most cherished possession besides you", he looks over at me with one of those special smiles and I blush. Then he pulls me closer and I lean against him._

_-_

"Bella? Hello", Rose says and snap out of my reverie, "Come on Bella, I bet it's something for you", Rose says to my being so distracted. I shrug.

"I can't believe nothing happened last night", Alice says a little sadly and I laugh.

"Believe me it almost did. But he is determined to make sure everything perfect", I think back whist fully again to the romantic night we had anyway.

"Jasper did the sweetest thing for ours!", Alice suddenly perks up.

"Alice, please. I so do not want to hear it for the hundred millionth time!", Rose says desperately but she laughs.

I wouldn't mind knowing what was so sweet but, knowing Alice she would probably start going into the details; it's most likely a good thing Rose stopped her. I look over at the front door again and Rose playfully rolls her eyes. Edward finally comes in the door a few minutes later followed by Ms. King.

"Ms. King! I didn't know you were coming!", I jump up to greet her.

She comes over to give me a hug, "Please call me Natalie when we are not in class, and Edward kindly invited me as all my family is in New York".

After I give Natalie another hug for coming I jump into Edward's arms, "You didn't tell me!".

He laughs, "It was partially a surprise, I know how much you love to talk with Natalie. She was also alone this Christmas so we had to do something about that".

"Oh my god! I have to show her what you got me!", I jump out of his arms as fast as I jumped into them. Natalie laughs sweetly and follows me upstairs.

"Edward told me of your engagement, I don't think he could have held it a second longer either".

I laugh, "We are pretty excited, but in no rush".

"I am so happy for you two. Ill never forget the day that you walked into that class and changed his life, it was like watching him become unfrozen after so long".

"He often refers to that day as the day he started living", we reach Edward's room, which has become just as much mine with the amount of time I sleep here and the things of mine lying around. I show her my easel set up beside Edward's and her reaction is almost the same as mine.

"A Klopfenstein easel!! Oh my goodness! And the paints!", she jumps up and down in excitement.

"I am guessing they are expensive?", I laugh a little at her reaction and she only looks at me with a sly grin before changing the subject.

"Do you have any of your immediate family coming Bella?".

"Just my Dad. He should be coming soon with his friend", I walk over to the window to see if they have arrived yet and coincidentally see them just getting out of Charlie's car, "Oh! They're here, you have to come and meet them". We come down the stairs just as Charlie is assisting Billy inside the front door. Natalie and I go over to them and the look that is passed between her and Charlie is unmistakable.

I fight a huge smile while introducing them, "Dad, Billy this is Natalie our art teacher at school. Natalie this is Charlie Swan and his best friend Billy Black", my Dad and Natalie shake hands instantly while gazing at each other.

"It's very nice to meet you Natalie, do you want to sit down and talk?".

"I'd love to", she says sweetly and they go over to sit on one of the sofas. Billy chuckles to himself before wheeling over there as well.

Edward comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around me, "They look quite happy together".

I look up at him suspiciously, "Were you planning that?".

His grin betrays him, "I just thought they had a lot in common. They are also only six years apart".

"Well at least Billy is entertaining himself", I look over to see that he is chatting with Angela's father, "Because I don't think Charlie will have a spare moment".

He laughs, "I think they will be good friends after tonight. Did Natalie like the art set I bought you?".

I narrow my eyes at him, "She said it was called something I can't even pronounce, that must mean it was very expensive".

He grins, "Nothing is too expensive for my Bella".

His response softens me and I turn around so I can kiss him. He responds by pulling me closer and deepening the kiss; everyone around us seems to fade away. When I vaguely hear Alice announce that dinner is ready I let my foggy mind dissolve that fact for the moment. Charlie, who is apparently not as distracted by Natalie as I thought, speaks up.

"Bella, Edward that is enough", he says sternly but I can hear a bit of laughter in his voice. He knows that my embarrassment will be enough punishment. We finally pull apart, laughing and sure enough I can feel myself blushing. Then Edward takes my hand and we follow our friends and family into the dining room. Even with the leaf of on the already large table it is a tight squeeze, as there are at least 25 people here. Edward and I sit near the head of the table, where Carlisle and Esme are sitting. After everyone has been served he stands up and lightly taps his wine glass to get every ones attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us. It's the time of year for being thankful and we have many things to be thankful for. This has been the happiest my family has been since that tragic day and I owe it all to the constant friendship and support we have recieved from all of you. So let us have a toast to new and old friends and the happy future we have to look forward to among each other's friendship and love", he raises his glass and a soft tinkleing noise fills the air as everyone else toasts. Edward holds my hand under the table throughout the whole dinner and I look around with a feeling of warmth at all the people that I have come to love in such a short time:

Carlisle and Esme, who I think of as nothing less than my parents now. Emmett, Jasper and Mike as my best friends and brothers. Rose, Alice and Angela as my best friends and sisters. Even their parents ,who are scattered around the table, have made me feel welcome in one way or another. Then there is Billy who is like the uncle I never had, Natalie who I look up to as an role model and last but not least my father, who I look up to as the perfect Dad. It is pretty hard to imagine that this time last year I was lonely and alone and all I wanted was a strong family and someone love me. Now I have all that and more. Tears come to my eyes when I let the overwhelming feeling of love and security wash over me.

**END OF PART ONE**


	21. Part Two

--

* * *

**_(Summary)_**

**The next chapter will start off about a year and a half after the last. This is just a little information on what happened during that time told from Bella's point of view. I thought it would be easier to start off in the present instead of putting all this into the story in bits and pieces.**

A lot has happened in the last year and a half. First of all Edward, Rose and Emmett finished their senior years at Forks High and graduated. Rose and Emmett moved out and started to rent a place together in Seattle after that first summer, everyone missed them so much. Rose decided to take some courses in Journalism to see how she liked that and Emmett surprised us all by taking an interest in Physiotherapy specifically for sports injury's. He grew up a little in his career choice but is still his fun loving self.

When Edward graduated he came back like planned to start his apprenticeship at Forks High as an Art Teacher. He became just as big of a hit as Rose once pointed out and the class became flooded with girls from all three grades, well with girls that still thought they had a chance with him. I took painting that year of course and got to see my Fiancee at work, he passed up no chance to happily tell everyone we were engaged, especially the students who were clearly there for only one reason. Sometimes he got to lead whole classes and other times he just stayed to the side and made notes. He took the notes in the book I gave him of course and I sometimes had the satisfaction of seeing him grin at one of the things I had written at the top. I thought it was cute when he had to re-write all of his notes because he couldn't part with the book. Half the course credit was on the notes he took. He passed his apprenticeship with flying colors and recieved quite a few letters of recommendation.

During that year and the months after Christmas my Dad and Natalie started to date; we all knew that was coming, what we didn't see coming was their engagement. I couldn't be happier when they told Edward and I, and Natalie already felt like a mother and friend to me in so many ways. Their wedding is set to be on August 1st, the summer after Jasper, Alice and I finally graduated.

* * *

--


	22. Paradise

**Sorry for the late update, this chapter took more thought than usual. I wanted to jump right into the next chapter** **of their lives without it being rushed, or even worse boring because it's going too slowly. I don't like it when stories have so much filler that they get boring and the climax is buried. So there will be this chapter, one other before the wedding and then the part you have all been waiting for. After that I will jump right into the climax that CherryBlossoms016 had a huge part in (Hugs). Thanks so much for the support! I have been updating without the 10 or so reviews lately but that much would still really make my day.**

**The song that Edward requests at Bella's Prom is Angel eyes by Jeff Healey. It's one of my favorite oldie songs :P**

**And last but not least you can check out the Prom outfits on my profile later tonight. Even though I only described Bella's it was fun to put together Alice's as well as Rose's. Hers is up just for fun as well.**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Part One**_

It's hard to believe that I have known Edward for two years now, it has both sped by and felt like twice as much. In those two years we have shown each other our weakest and strongest moments, and just as I was there for Edward at the beginning he has proved to be there for me time and time again. Through all of it the moment I have been waiting for since I moved here has finally come; my graduation from high school and freedom into adulthood. It is the night of my Prom and Edward and I slow dance to a song that he specially requested. His hand rests lightly on my back and he spins us expertly around; you can't even tell I lack the skill of dancing without injuring. I am wearing a strapless baby blue floor length dress with a bow under the bust, silver ballet flats and silver jewellery including a tiny tiara, all compliments of Alice. After the dance Edward and I find a quiet lightly lit spot away from everyone else, and he keeps me warm against the cool night air.

"Bella do you remember what we said we wanted two Christmases ago?".

"How could I forget?". I think about it often but Edward and I haven't talked about it since. I'd thought that maybe he forgot about it.

"Is that what you still want? To be married before college?".

"Of course. If that's what you still want?".

"It is. I don't know if it is enough notice to plan a wedding though", excitement comes through his voice and I have a feeling he has thought about this just as much as I have.

I can feel myself getting excited as well, will this finally be happening now?, "I want a small wedding anyway".

"I'd love to marry you this summer but it would have to be planned around Charlie and Natalie's wedding".

My mood drops a little, "I didn't forget, I just got caught up in the moment. When can we be married then?".

"Why don't we talk with them tomorrow? They probably won't mind if ours is planned close to theirs".

"Won't they be on their honeymoon though?", I sigh, "Maybe it's just not meant to be yet".

"We could elope", he says casually and I spin around to look him in the face.

"Are you serious?". And he does look serious despite his grin.

"Yes. We can leave right after Charlie and Natalie's wedding, have a month long honeymoon and be back in time for college".

I let it sink in. Edward wants to elope with me. Isn't eloping more for love sick teenagers who want to defy their parents? Somehow I connect eloping with flings or one night stands or Las Vegas. What Edward and I have is so much more, but then again does it really matter how we are married? As long as he is there and I am there and he ends up my husband. But then there are our families, how would they feel, not being a part of it?

Edward takes in my silence as if I don't like the idea, "We don't have to Bella. It was just an idea, there are other possibilities as well".

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking about our families, they would want a part".

"If that is your only concern, then we could have another wedding when we graduate, a traditional one".

I think about it for a moment and I surprise myself by shying away from that idea, "I don't want a traditional wedding now or ever to tell the truth. It would make my family happy but the thought of all those frills and traditions terrifies me, I want something simple, somewhere warm and something that's unique".

"On a beach at sunset?", he offers and I laugh a little, he has obviously thought about this before.

My excitement starts up again, it's simple, easy and romantic, "I'd love that".

"Me too. I hope we don't upset anyone though", he says quietly.

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow so they can get used to the idea", I suggest.

"As long as this is really what you want", he sounds a little unsure.

"I wouldn't have suggested it myself, but it sounds perfect now that you have. The perfect solution to what we both want, and soon".

"Or we could even go somewhere in Europe, like Italy, to paint the Tuscan colors".

"I have a feeling Charlie will take Natalie to Italy, so I wouldn't want to be on the same flight or anything", I laugh a little, "When we do go, I want to go for more that a month though".

"Your right, we couldn't possibly see everything in a month", he muses contently.

"I beach wedding", I whisper and snuggle into him closer, "Sounds perfect".

"You do know what this will mean though?".

"What's that?".

"Ill have to buy you a real engagement ring", his emerald eyes twinkle in amusement and more excitement.

"I like my necklace though", I reach down in habit and my hand touches an unfamiliar necklace. Alice had a hard time getting me to take it off for the night. I hardly ever have it off and I almost feel lost without it.

"It will always be yours. But come on Bella, I need another excuse to adorn you in diamonds", he teases lightly with truth, and once again I feel myself letting go of the fact that I don't want him to spend a ton of money on me.

"Alright, ill let you get me an engagement ring". Knowing how happy it will make him I don't mind as much.

"Thank you Bella", he says gratefully and we spend the rest of the night in each others arms.

* * *

**_Chapter One - Part Two_**

The next morning Edward and I drive over to Charlie's place. Charlie hardly even blinks at the thought of me staying over there more and more often, even knowing that I sleep in Edward's room. I think he finally got sick of the 'Sleepover with Alice' excuse and figured it was best to let this one go. It's not like anything serious has or will happen anytime soon, and he must know that. I probably would have gotten away with it anyway before he met Natalie, but having her around doesn't hurt his already cheerful mood.

"Dad? Natalie?", I call once we are inside the house. Although this is my childhood home, my real home is where Edward is. Charlie will always be the reason I come back though, and the fact that less than half my things are still here.

"In here Bella", I hear my Dad say from the kitchen. When we walk in he is reading a newspaper and Natalie is making coffee.

"How was your Prom sweetie?", she turns around to smile at me and I have to admit that seeing her smiling face here is becoming just as familiar as Charlie's since she moved in with him.

"It was amazing. You'll see the pictures when Alice develops them". Edward takes a seat at the table and pulls a chair close for me. Natalie comes to sit on the other side of Charlie and he puts his paper down.

"Bella and I actually came this early because we have some news to tell you", I am grateful he starts off.

"Alright", Natalie says for both of them.

"Bella and I want to get married this summer", he looks at me lovingly, "It was a decision made awhile ago but we have recently realized that any longer is far too long to wait".

"Oh Bella Sweetie!", Natalie reacts first by jumping up and coming to give me a hug, "This is so exciting! Our wedding dates are going to be so close!".

"We'll actually be leaving right after yours", I say. She sits down and looks over at Charlie, their expressions are hard to read for a second.

Then my Dad speaks up his voice barely above a whisper, "You mean your going to elope?".

I look over at Edward and he squeezes my hand in reassurance, I told him this was going to happen, "Yes, Charlie. We want everyone to be there, but we have talked though this at length and we have decided that this is what is right for us", Edward's voice is calm and assured, "It's very important to us that we are married before college. Even though or love is bond enough for us, we want the world to see that what we have is truly unbreakable. Getting married before college shows how serious we really are".

They sit in silence for a few moments. Then I notice that Natalie is fighting back tears and a wave of guilt washes over me. How could I even think about doing this to my family? Over the last year and a half Natalie and I have gotten even closer. She is my best friend, sister and mom all in one, "I'm so sorry", I say to both of them while getting up to reassure her. Her tears fall freely now and I can feel mine starting to sting my eyes.

"Oh Sweetie, these aren't tears of sadness. I just can't grasp losing you right now, I feel like you are my real daughter and I am letting you go too soon". She laughs a little and tries to wipe away her tears.

"Then your happy for us?", I still feel horrible that we made her cry in the first place.

"Of course! Your getting married! It's one of the most special days you'll ever have. You aren't living life until you can share it with someone".

With those words the tears that were threatening fall in remorse escape in joy and I sob in relief. I know that Charlie will always love me to matter what, it's Natalie's opinion that mattered the most. She spent most of her life on her own, until she met my father, so she perfected the art of being independent. It's one of the reasons I look up to her, and the fact that I am losing mine so early and she still supports me makes me love her even more. My happy tears cause her to start crying again and we stand there hugging and crying. When we get control of our emotions we sit back down beside our amused Fiancees, well amused and a little teary eyed.

"I was a little shocked at first", my Dad says, "But if it's right for you two then that's all that matters".

I jump up to hug him, "I love you Dad. I knew you would understand".

His whole face lights up, "I love you to Bella, I just didn't think I would lose you this soon", his voice cracks a little at the end but he remains cheerful. Natalie puts her hand in his to show she understands what he is talking about. They are both my parent's in every way that counts.

"You won't lose me, I promise", I say in more way than one.

He winks and I think back to all the times I helped him with Natalie. Things didn't always go smoothly while they dated and I was his fountain of answers when he made one little slip up or another. He is actually a pretty romantic guy, which Natalie can't get enough of, he just needed a little help here and there. I sit back down with Edward and he drys my tears with his thumb.

"I hope telling my family won't be this emotional", he says with laughter in his voice.

"It probably will or worse", I say, "It's a good thing Alice is planning your wedding, she won't be as disappointed about our lack of one. Hopefully".

"Do you know where you are going yet?", Natalie asks with as much excitement as the details of her wedding.

Edward answers for us with one of those special grins on his face, the one that makes my heart melt about 100 times faster than usual, "Hawaii, on the beach at sunset".

She gasps, "That is so sweet!".

"I know! We're going to rent a little beach house for a month and go swimming in the ocean everyday". Edward and I talked out more of the details last night and a little this morning. We both agreed though that it should be as spontaneous as possible, all he is planning is the flight there. My stomach gets butterflies every time I think of all the privacy Edward and I will have... which means no more interruptions. He is once again is in tune with my thoughts.

"Yes. Just us and the sand and the water and the sun", he says whistfully and I can almost imagine paradise front of me when I close my eyes.

My parent's both smile secretly at us and I blush, then I busy myself by pouring us all cups of coffee. I can only hope telling his family will be this easy.


	23. Diamonds

**More Bella and Edward moments in this chapter. Part Three was originally just something I wrote for fun when my internet was down but I added it at the last minute. Everything in that part has happened to me, only I didn't have Edward Cullen to nurse me back to health, which is a bummer but we can all wish :P**

**Please check out the outfit pics I put together for this story by clicking the link on my profile. I put the wedding ones up a little early as well but that's ok. I was a little disappointed on the lack of reviews versus the hits I received on the last chapter. If there is something I can be doing better then please tell me! I try to keep the story going a pace were it does not get boring but you can tell me where I am lacking (In a nice way of course, no one likes mean flames :P)**

**The song for this chapter is Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two - Part One_**

Later that morning Edward and I drive back to his place. We would have told his family first but we had a feeling it would take longer. The only worry I had before was what Natalie would think, but she quickly tucked those worries away; Edward is worth my independence and much more. Telling everyone else is another matter though, and we will still have to tell Rose and Emmett over the phone.

"Jasper should already be there and it's my Dad's day off".

I nod, "I don't know why I feel so nervous. They already know we are engaged".

"Eloping is generally thought to be foolish and empty but in this case it will be the best thing we can do for ourselves. You have no idea how much I can't wait to call you my wife Bella".

Some of my nervousness melts away and I smile, "And I to call you my husband". He puts his hand over mine in reassurance as his house comes into view.

"Just remember we are already family and this can only make us stronger".

I nod again and he parks out front, then he comes over to my side to open my door. Giving me a quick kiss before talking my hand and leading me inside. The only person we can find at first is Esme, and she quickly catches on that we have something huge to announce by our expressions. Within minutes Edward and I sit on the main sofa, Carlisle and Esme are in the love seat and Alice and Jasper are entwined in one of the armchairs.

"Come on! Tell us what those goofy smirks are for", Alice teases lightly.

"Bella and I are getting married next month in Hawaii".

Alice screeches and barely makes it to the main sofa without bringing Jasper with her, he looks scared at her reaction for a second before bursting into laughter, we probably should have warned him. I hug Alice and she pulls me up, "YOUR GETTING MARRIED OH MY GOD!".

I laugh, "I know. OH MY GOD!!", leave it to Alice to bring out my excitement even more. Meanwhile Jasper goes over to congratulate Edward and I look over at Carlisle and Esme. Their expressions are mixed with awe, shock, sadness and pride. I go over to kneel at their feet just as Alice realizes that none of them will be there, because next month means we are eloping. She instantly calms down and I sober my excitement for her sake.

"We understand if you feel like we are excluding you", I say to all the members of our family,"Believe me I would love nothing more than to have all of you at our wedding, but this is right for us. Edward suggested we elope and to tell the truth that is how I really want my wedding to be, I just never knew it before", I turn around a little to face Alice's stricken expression, "You would have done an amazing job with the details, I know you would have, but a huge expensive wedding is not for us", no one says anything yet and my eyes start to sting with tears, "I just want to marry Edward. I don't want anything fancy just him and me joined forever, but if it means hurting you guys then we won't". The thought of doing so hurts me more then I thought it would.

Esme reacts first by getting up and kneeling beside me, "Oh Bella, please don't cry. I think I can speak for all of us here when I say that your and Edward's happiness comes first. If this is what you want, and this is what feels right then we can't stand in your way. I can say for myself that I would have loved to see you two married right before me but the thought of you being happier married elsewhere makes up for it. It's a special moment to witness but it's more special if it's the way you want it to be".

Everyone seems to unfreeze, then Carlisle gets up and pulls me up off the floor, "Thank you for thinking of us Bella, but my wife is right. The thought of you being happier this way, more than makes up for not being there. It will still be one of the many moments where I am more proud of my son then I can tell him even if we won't be there", he looks over at him briefly, "He is lucky to have found you, and we are lucky to have you finally become an official member of our family. A Cullen", He says the last part proudly then he hugs me and I feel better. Carlisle and Esme are the main voices of reason in this family, so I don't feel as bad taking their only son away from them. I turn to see Alice standing there, her wide eyes full of tears ready to fall.

"It's ok to hate me for wanting this", I say because I can't think of anything else to say to her.

Her expression changes dramatically, "Bella! I could never hate you. Please just promise me one thing?".

"Sure, anything", she doesn't look quite as upset so I assume it can't be that bad.

"PLEASE take lots of photos!".

I laugh in relief and go over to give her a hug, she eagerly hugs me back, "I understand if this is what you want Bella", she sniffs dramatically and I know that she is not the least bit mad anymore, "It sounds kind of exciting actually".

"Thank you so much for understanding Alice".

Edward stands beside Jasper with a smug expression on his face, he knew things would turn out like this, and that all my worry was for nothing. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs, he barely had to say anything.

"Bikini shopping! Bella we have to go bikini shopping!", she perks up to her old self and Jasper feels the need to create a little distraction.

"What brought this on suddenly? I thought you guys were waiting until college was over?", he says and I smile over at him in relief. I really don't feel like being dragged out of the door right this second. Ill treat Alice to willingly going bikini shopping another day because thankfully her attention is now diverted.

"Two years ago Bella and I talked about being married before college. Now that it is actually happening it feels like... like it's a dream".

I go over to him and wrap my arms around him, "It does kind of feel unreal. It makes so much sense though, college is just another chapter in our lives but one that we will go through together. Always forever".

"Yes forever and more. Forever and a day", he whispers in my ear and I rest my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Part Two**_

The passing weeks are mostly filled with helping Alice plan Charlie and Natalie's wedding. Each time a minor crisis comes up I sigh in relief. Even _helping _to plan a wedding is stressful, I can't imagine actually being the bride that has to make the millions of decisions. Natalie seems to love it though, and she asks me my honest opinion on lots of details I would have never thought of. I, however am more grateful than I let on that I will never have to go through this myself. I sit with her, Esme and Alice one morning a week before the wedding. Most of the plans are done, but meticulous Alice feels the need to go through each of the details again, just in case they aren't perfect enough. I try to look interested for Natalie's sake, but my mind is on Edward. He said he didn't mind staying but I stupidly convinced him to go and do something else for a few hours, now all I want is for him to come back, then he could save me from this and we could go and paint...or listen to music...or just snuggle...

"Uh oh Bella is in an Edward trance", Esme says sweetly.

I snap out of it, "I do _not _have an Edward trance!".

They laugh like I have just told them I don't have a head, and I admit to myself that I was day dreaming a little. I am saved a few seconds later from further teasing when the object of my day dream walks in the front door and over to our bridesmaids meeting. I lean back and look up so he can give me an upside down kiss. Then he comes over to the center of the living room.

"I expect the planning is going well and you don't mind if I interrupt?".

Alice glares evilly at her brother, "It depends on what you interrupt us with".

He answers her question by, of all the things he could interrupt us with, getting down on one knee in front of me.

"Edward you really don't have to...", start to say but he continues to take the black box out of his pocket.

He holds it out,"I was planning on bringing you to pick out a ring with me but I went in the store today, just to have a look and I saw this one, and knew you would love it. I know we have done things out of order and I know that you think this isn't necessary but I wanted you at least to have this memory",he opens the box, "Bella Swan I love you with all of my heart, will you marry me?".

I wordlessly nod because words aren't really needed at this point. He grins, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my finger, it fits perfectly of course. Then I jump off of the couch and into his arms, he catches me and we laugh in a tangled mess on the floor. Then he leans us against the side of the couch and I sit in between his knees gazing at my ring. It's a warm rich gold just like my necklace with a red ruby in the center, also like my necklace. It's not a flashy ruby or one that reminds me of a pirate, it's really sophisticated. To go with the ruby are three white diamonds on each side going smaller as they go down each side of the band. All through this Esme and Natalie watch on with wide eyed awe. It's obvious that Edward planned this to be done in front of the three most influential women in my life for a reason. Alice however can barely stay in her seat, and she bounces forward.

"Ohmygod! That was so sweet! Let me see, let me see, let me see!", I take out my hand and reach it out for her to see and she squeals. Then Esme and Natalie come forward to have a look, looking almost as excited as Alice but somehow managing to contain it.

"It's gorgeous!", Natalie says, "And it suits you perfectly".

Esme looks at her son knowingly, "It compliments the necklace perfectly, almost like it was made for it".

He grins secretly, "Nope, it's an antique as well".

I briefly break Esme's house rule of no PDA to kiss Edward. He responds eagerly but pulls away sooner then we both want, "I take it you love it? And the proposal? I was thinking of dinner but nothing we have ever done is 'By the book' so to speak".

"It was perfect, thank you". And I mean it because it's obvious that he put a lot of thought into it. Natalie likes to gush about her proposal to us, and because mine was made in front of the girls that I would naturally chat to about it with I can talk endlessly with it about their points of views as well. Edward knows how endless our girl talks can get and it was sweet to think of him doing this for us. I think he also did it for Esme's sake because she won't be there for her sons wedding and this is something she can look back on. I think back to when Natalie first told us about how Charlie proposed to her and smile. Charlie soon found out that her passion of Italy was not only in the classroom and in her paintings, when she often talked about the years she spent living in Italy and the things she missed about it. Even though being originally from New York she said it felt like that was were she wanted to spend her life, until her father became ill and she had to come back. His death must have really shook her because not long after she took control of her carefree lifestyle and became a teacher, never going back. Charlie re-created one of her favorite places in Italy, remembering every detail she told him, and when he proposed to her and she knew right then that he was the one for her. He didn't even have any help from me in that one.

"I should get started on dinner", Esme suddenly says.

"And I should go and pick up Charlie from work so he is on time for dinner", Natalie says right after Esme and it's obvious that they think they should give us some space. Alice catches on.

"Bella can I please tell Rose! I promise I won't exaggerate like last time!", I laugh and remember when I let her phone Rose for me after we announced we were getting married spur of the moment in Hawaii; well as spur as the moment as we can make it. It was actually quite funny when Rose phoned me later, which a very stretched out version. But I decide to let Alice have her fun though.

I laugh, "Sure Alice, Edward and I are probably going to go paint for a bit anyway. Right", I lean up and look at him in question but his grin shows that he already loves that idea.

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Part Three**_

When there are only five days to the wedding Alice seems to go into fast forward with the last of the last plans and almost every night Natalie and I confide in each other our hopes and fears, either at Charlie's or Edward's. And despite getting married in two different ways we both feel the same about the outcome. We both know that what we have is true but marriage is different, it takes even more work than a relationship and traits come out that you would never see in a normal relationship or they turn out to be workaholics beyond reason, as examples. Each time one of us gets into a mood like this we talk the other out of it, that true love means working it out and our guys have enough common sense to know that. Then we feel silly for thinking things like that in the first place and spend the rest of the evening talking about our hopes. We suspect that Edward and Charlie have similar conversations, or have at least confided in each other.

One morning I wake up with a pounding headache, which is quickly turning into a migraine, and severe cramps in my stomach. I could care less about the second at the moment as I look out the window and pull the covers over my head, the weather looks unusually cold and grey for summer; even for Forks and it doesn't help my mood. Edward wakes up shortly after me and must notice that I am not my usual self today.

"Are you alright Bella?".

I try to nod but my head pounds so much I stop short, I manage to mumble out something I think is coherent.

"Ill be right back, ok?". I don't bother nodding this time and he goes downstairs. He returns a few minutes later with a glass of water, two aspirin and an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He helps me sit up a little and I swallow the aspirin, then he gives me the ice pack for my eyes and goes to darken the room. I must mumble out a thank you.

"Your welcome Bella. Do you want me to leave you alone now?", I squint through my eyes and start to shake my head but I stop short again when I feel sick to my stomach. Used to get migraines like this a lot when I lived in Boston but since I moved here they have been demoted to minor headaches once in awhile. I guess I was bound to get one soon, I am just grateful it didn't happen on the wedding day.

"I'll stay if you like, I don't mind", he leans over and strokes my forehead under the ice pack. My stomach suddenly flips and I jump up, barely making it to the bathroom. My migraine feels much worse with the bright lights and I can barely stand it hurts so much.

Edward comes through the open door and kneels beside me, "Alright, there is no way I am leaving you alone today. Is there anything else I can do?".

I manage to say no, then remember that Natalie's mother is supposed to be flying in today for the upcoming wedding, I lean against the bathtub trying to find darkness by burying my head in my knees, "How am I supposed to meet Mrs. King like this?".

"She'll understand why you can't", he takes one of my hair ties off the counter and comes over to tie my hair back, then guessing that I am finished for now he lifts me up off the floor and puts me in front of the sink, filling a glass full of water for me to rinse my mouth.

"But Natalie...", I start but don't have the energy to finish it. I concentrate on washing the bitter taste out of my mouth, no doubt caused by the aspirin I just took.

"I think you have been too stressed out lately. You need to take it easy today, she will understand as well". He picks me up and carries me back to his bedroom. We reach the darkness of his room and my head feels slightly better out of the light.

"You really don't have to stay. Go and do something with Jasper". I don't even know if I am making any sense, but I must because he answers me.

"I think Alice has him busy today. I really don't mind, are you hungry?".

"Maybe later, when the aspirin takes the edge off", Then I forget that I might as well have not taken the aspirin because it's not going to do any good were it is now. "No I can't eat", I say while holding my stomach. He seems to forget for the moment that I have no medicine in my body and takes the ice pack and puts it back on my forehead. I get about two seconds of relief then the sickening pain returns and I groan.

"This looks _really _bad. You sure this is normal?", he looks really concerned and I realize he is probably one of those people that have never had a migraine or a headache even. Not fair.

"Yep, people get them all the time".

"Do you want me to call Carlisle? Maybe he can give you something stronger".

I think about it for a second then decide against it, "It's probably best that I don't, the stuff they give you at the hospital only masks the pain. I need it to be gone completely". And as much as I would love immediate pain relief the shots only prolong getting over it when it eventually wears off. Believe me I've tried everything.

"Alright. I'm just going to go downstairs and tell everyone that you won't be up today. Ill also phone Natalie". I manage to mumble something in response as another wave of pain washes over me. He looks reluctant to leave but finally does.

**Edward's Point of View/Thoughts**

I reluctantly leave Bella's side. I can't imagine that something that looks that painful can be normal. I think ill phone Carlisle anyway and ask my Mom what she thinks Bella will be able to keep down, for later. Alice and Jasper are snuggling on the couch and watching a movie when I come down.

"Oh good, Bella must be up too. Do you think she wants to do something today?".

I shake my head, "She's feeling really sick today, a migraine".

Jasper groans in sympathy, "That's a bummer. My Mom gets them all the time and they really wipe her out. Sometimes for a few days".

"It's a girls thing", Alice says,"Rose gets headaches around this time too". Jasper blushes a little and I fight back laughter, he probably didn't know what he was implying.

"Do you think Bella has that too?", I ask.

"Probably because I do. Things work that way when girls live in the same house", leave it to Alice to be that blunt and not realize it, "Ill go help her", she jumps up leaving Jasper and I alone. He looks at me like she is a never ending mystery and all I can think is 'Thank god for Alice'. I am not as clueless as Jasper is, but I still wouldn't know what to do.

"How can she still be so bubbly considering how sick Bella is?", I ask him.

"I was wondering the same thing, brother".

I laugh at his confused expression. There is no doubt that he loves Alice and she loves him, but it's a wonder considering they are exact opposites; she's a firecracker compared to him. He decides to smile and let it go, like usual when Alice does something he can't figure out. I give him a small wave and he turns back to the movie. I find my mom in the kitchen, as usual. No matter how many times one of us offers to take over and give her a break she insists that she loves to cook for us, and you can tell she does.

"Good morning Edward, or I should say good afternoon", she laughs a little, "Are you and Bella hungry?".

"She has a migraine today and won't be able to keep much down".

"Oh dear, Ill make her some soup then", she makes it sound like soup is a culinary masterpiece, and I guess it is when your a mom and your child is feeling sick. She will do doubt happily make it from scratch.

"Alright, make sure it's not chicken soup though, she hates chicken soup", I say dramatically.

She only laughs, "Is mushroom fine?".

I only nod, "By the way when is Mrs. King coming to meet us? I think Bella is quite disappointed that she is going to miss out".

"Natalie is picking her up at the airport around 3:00 so by the time they get back and settled at Charlie's it will be around dinner time".

I start to sift through the many pill bottles in the cabinet at the far end of the kitchen, already thinking that what I am looking for won't be there, and sure enough my Mom feels the need to point that out.

"Try the cabinet in Alice's bathroom".

"Arggg!! How did you know what I was looking for? It's like your all on the same channel or something!", she only laughs again and I can't help laughing with her., "Never mind I don't want to know. Ill be back down in a bit when Bella's hungry".

I decide that after finding out this extra bit of information it would be foolish to call my Dad, after all Alice has probably already given Bella the necessary pain relievers. Sure enough I see the elusive pink bottle on my nightstand when I reach my bedroom.

My sister practically bounces over to me, "Poor Bella, she has been hit with a double whammy. You can take over now, just remember to give her two Midol every three hours and make sure she eats something".

I nod and she leaves, glad that she left me something to do, I hate feeling this helpless. I also notice that Bella has one of those sleeping masks over eyes, a hot water bottle on her stomach, and the cold pack must have lost it's coolness because it's missing; ill have to thank Alice later. I lay down next to Bella and she murmurs something that sounds like, 'Your back. Stay _if_ your quiet'. I silently laugh and stay by her side the whole day.


	24. Amazing

**I am very sorry for taking so long to update, I was partially hoping to get more than three reviews and partially wanting to get my other story off the ground. If you haven't checked it out, please do. It's different but it will have Bella and Edward in it, so that's what counts. I will try to divide my time evenly between the two. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.**

**Let Go by Frou Frou is a great song for this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Part One_**

Later that day, I feel slightly better. I am at that stage were my migraine is not as intense and I can open my eyes without being blinded by pain and my cramps only feel numb. Edward is over at his easel painting, and he has even gone as far as turning it around so he can still keep an eye on me. When he realizes that I am awake he drops his brush and comes over. That's one of the foolish worries that Natalie and I had, that our to-be husbands would turn to their work and it would become more important than us; you see it happen all the time even when it seems impossible. I laugh a little at how untrue we were and will be, I wouldn't be surprised if he splattered paint on the carpet on his rush to come over.

"Well that must be a good sign", he says about my laughter.

"I don't think ill be better in time to meet Mrs. King but I do feel a tiny bit better".

"All thanks to Alice, there has to be some superhuman ingredient in there. Take more and you'll be as hyper as her", he points to the bottle of Midol on his nightstand.

"Aw come on give yourself some credit. And it's called Caffiene", he makes me laugh though and that's what counts.

He looks pleased that I can laugh now without crying out in pain, "Do you want to try and eat something again?".

I nod and he goes downstairs to grab another bowl of soup. When he is back with the tray he sits on the bed in front of me, "I feel bad that I didn't eat any before. Esme probably spent hours on it".

"She understands, it just made her more worried that's all", he insists on feeding me like a baby and I give up trying to take the spoon myself.

"Ok. What time is it anyway?".

"It's just after four, what did Natalie say to make you want to meet her mom so much anyway?".

He looks at me and I feel the need to get this off my chest, he still tells me everything that is in his head so why shouldn't I?. "Nothing more than usual. I just really want to see what type of mom she had to turn out so well. I know it sounds freakish but I want to see what she's like compared to my mom... I know she's obviously better but...you know because I don't think I am as good of a person as I could have been".

He sighs and puts the bowl aside looking at me with sympathy, "Bella not this again", I know I am going around in circles again. I have been doing this since we returned from Boston, over analysing everything and coming up with things I could have done differently, and things that I overlooked because I was too busy hating my mother for being something she was not.

"I've been thinking of her a lot lately. I can't help but think that if she were still alive she would be here right now. I feel like I need to tell her things that I can't tell Natalie or Esme as much as I love them, and ask her things", this is the first time I have told him this last bit.

He stares at me for an endless minute, "What sort of things?".

"Well...um things", I say pathetically.

"Things about us?", he dares to ask, and I can tell he doesn't want to say it.

I take a deep breath. Why did I get myself into this?, "It's stupid, never mind".

"No, Bella it's not stupid. Nothing that sounds this important can be". His eyes look into mine with a mixture of sincerity, curiosity and worst of all fear.

"It's not anything to do with you...I just...I...I don't know how to be a good wife. I want to be married to you more than I have ever wanted anything but I don't want things to change. I want things to stay like they are because if they change then I can't say I won't". He takes this in with calm silence and I am afraid I have offended him, "I hope that came out the way I meant it. I didn't mean my feelings would change because they never will, I meant me...like what I want in life", I tell myself to stop babbling before I really mess things up.

"I think I know what you mean and I understand. How to be a good wife or a good husband isn't something you can learn by asking someone, although it probably helps. I think it's more knowing what the other person needs and changing to fit that because you know they will do the same. We can't expect to stay the same as now or want the same things because the world never stays the same, but we can make things work because we are in this together".

I just stare at him in awe for a moment, "How can you be such a good person when I feel so rotten?".

He looks like I have slapped him, "Bella how can you say that?".

"Because it's true. You never get mad at me for anything, and no matter what I say you have the perfect response". I feel guilty that I even started this, now isn't the best time considering my emotions are already out of whack.

He seems to realize this and patiently continues, "That's because I truly believe that we can get through anything. I'll love you no matter what you choose to do".

I can't seem to find the right words then I decide to let it go, "I'm sorry it just isn't coming out right. Can we please drop it for now?".

He reluctantly agrees but looks at me with one of those expressions that he always gave me, after I was released from the hospital, "I just wish we could talk this out. Is that your only worry?".

"No, the rest are even more foolish", I laugh without humor.

"What if I told you I am scared too? Scared that I will somehow mess things up or that I won't be there in the way you need?".

I am genuinely shocked, "You seem so calm and collected about the whole thing. You even suggested we elope in the first place. If we are scared then does that mean it's right?".

"We could wait ten years and it wouldn't take that fear away. It's not the fear of loving you too little, it's the fear of the unknown".

I slowly nod, "Your right as usual. I can see us married as easily as your parents are married, or even the Hales and the Whitlocks. They fit each other perfectly and we do too".

"You have to stop thinking you aren't good enough for me, because if anything it's me that does not deserve you", he says a little aggressively.

I look deep into his eyes, "You must know that's not true, and I am sorry I brought this up in the first place. The things I want to talk to my mother about will never go away but I have you, and she wanted that".

"And I will keep the promise I made, Bella".

"No matter how many mistakes we both make?".

He laughs, "Yes, no matter how many mistakes we both make, Bella. I will always be here".

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Part Two_**

Two days later I finally feel well enough to leave the comfort of Edward's room and his already expert care; Alice only had to show him what I needed once and I was never without Midol, soup and warm blankets. After the chat we had that evening it was as if some of the weight on my shoulders had been taken away. Edward never ceases to amaze me with what he says in response to every worry I have; he always has the perfect antidote to my worries.

He is downstairs visiting while I make myself presentable with a hot shower and clean clothes, which were to doubt lovingly put into Edward's walk in closet by Alice. When I am downstairs I am a little taken aback by how many people are packed into the living room; all of our close friends and family and even some new faces. Esme sees my approach first and comes over.

"It's great to see you up, dear".

"Thanks Esme, but why is pretty much _everyone_ here?".

She laughs lightly but Alice comes over and answers for her, "I'm so glad your feeling better, I was starting to think that I would have to postpone things".

"Postpone what?", I ask obliviously.

"The Bach parties!", Emmett booms and I laugh. Of course him and Rose would be here as well, the wedding is only in three days and Rose won't want to miss anymore than she has to.

Then I groan when I think about what happens at the usual Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, "Maybe I _will _go back upstairs", I turn around a bit but Alice takes my arm.

"Please come Bella! Natalie insisted that it would be yours as well. I promise it will be fun, and not the least like college girls gone wild".

I smile, "Alright, but only because you planned it. Why is it so early though?". It's no more than nine in the morning.

She only smiles back, "Pre-Party. We'd better get going", she runs over to the crowd and I start to search for Edward, but is already coming towards me. I wrap my arms around him and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Promise not to do anything crazy?", I say.

"I promise, but I helped plan it with Carlisle so I know what's in store for us".

"Any hints on what Alice planned? I'm a little scared at her enthusiasm", I whisper.

He laughs, "Sorry but I don't. I am sure it will be spectacular though, promise to have fun?".

"That makes my 'Promise to not do crazy stuff' sound like I don't trust you".

He laughs, "You have nothing to worry about, believe me. How about we both promise to enjoy ourselves? Ill text you if any _surprises_ are planned", he teases.

I laugh, "Alice may confiscate my cell phone if she knows it's you".

"Damn right! You'll survive one day without constant contact!", she says from across the room and Edward and I burst out laughing. We walk outside together where everyone else already is. Then I see that one limo and one black hummer are parked in front of the house.

"Alice!", I say in shock and she bounces over, "What do you have planned exactly? This doesn't exactly fit with their wedding budget".

"Natalie said I could do whatever I wanted for the Bachelorette party!", she squeals in happiness, "And since you and me are the maids of honour I told her it was covered. Besides it's your party too and I want it to be something you'll remember".

I find that I am, as usual, incapable of being mad at Alice for more than three seconds and I smile, "Thanks Alice".

She takes my arm and leads me towards the second limo before I can give Edward a proper goodbye. I turn to see that Edward is also being pulled away, from Jasper. Edward treats me with one of his special smiles instead and I give him a little wave. When I am inside the limo I see that Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Whitlock and Mrs. Webber are among the older women there to accompany Esme; while Angela and Rose are there for me. The new female faces are Natalie's two lifelong friends, Sarah and Maria. Beside Natalie also I see an older woman with the same beautiful smile.

"Bella, this is my mom, Karen".

I reach out my hand to shake hers, "It's nice to finally meet you. I look up to your daughter like my own mother, so naturally I couldn't wait to meet you".

"And I couldn't wait to meet you as well, Natalie has told me so much about you".

"Good things I hope", I tease lightly.

"Of course, and Edward is so charming!".

I smile shyly, "I still find it hard to believe that in only three days we will be married".

"Bella, dear I know we don't know each other very well but I want you to know that I am here for you in any way. A girl can't have too much support before her wedding day", she also looks over at her daughter and smiles.

"Thank you, Karen", I feel the same comforting presence around her and I feel when I am around Natalie and I know she means it.

"Alright girls", Alice says in excitement when we are are settled, "We have a full day planned in Port Angeles! So sit tight and we will soon be making our first stop".

Angela leans forward, "I know this is going to be fun, but I still worry about Mike. Did Edward drop any hints on what they would be doing?", she giggles.

"I asked and he said he helped plan it, as the best man and all. He knows my Dad isn't twenty so I don't think it will be too extreme, you know with strippers and gallons of beer".

She nods, "I still can't believe your getting married! I keep on thinking back to when you first saw Edward in painting class, two years ago".

"The painting class that I didn't want?", I smirk.

She laughs and nods, "I swear I could see you falling in love the second you looked at him".

"Then I literally fell for him".

"That's right", Natalie laughs sweetly coming into our conversation, "And he caught her, it was so sweet".

Sarah speaks up now, "It sounds so romantic, the perfect first meeting. But speaking of sweet tell us of your proposal again Natalie!".

There are murmur's of agreement throughout the limo and she blushes lightly, "Well those of you who know me well know how much I love Italy. Well there was this darling bistro that I loved to go to daily. After ending things what that horrible pompous jerk Lorenzo I would sit there and watch all the people pass, wondering when the person who was right for me would walk by. Little did I know at the time that I would find him a decade later, and he would propose to me in the very spot that I wished for him...well as close to Italy that he could get me. It still boggles me how perfect he duplicated the bistro". It boggles my mind too, who knew my Dad was such a romantic guy?

"Does he know about Lorenzo?", Maria says. She is a dark tanned woman about Natalie's age with an Italian accent and she talks about Lorenzo like she knew him as well.

Natalie laughs lightly, "Oh yes, we have no secrets between us".

"How did you and Edward get engaged?", Karen then asks me, kindly pulling me back into the center of attention.

"Well he first mentioned he wanted us to have a future, after he played me a song on his piano that he he wrote himself. That's the unofficial proposal".

Alice looks at me slyly and reaches into a bag on the floor, pulling out my well used CD that I received on mine and Edward's first Christmas, and it's my turn to blush. I know for a fact that it's not near as as graceful as Natalie's blush.

"Alice! How did you get that?!".

"Edward gave it to me when I said I needed it for your party. Come on, I bet everyone would love to hear your 'Unofficial Engagement' song!".

I look around and see the curiosity on almost every ones faces and I nod, it's a beautiful song and it should be heard, "Alright".

She pops it into the CD player and within seconds my lullaby fills the limo. I find myself relaxing again and thinking of that day, it one of the best days of my life because I truly understood how much he loved me back and how much we were meant to be. I blush some more throughout every ones exclamations of wonder, awe, how much he really loves me and how delicate but powerful the song is. When the song is over I give Alice a hug for thinking of this and she hugs me back; I feel almost as relaxed as I would if he were nearby.

Conversation in the limo goes back and forth, between Natalie to I until we reach Port Angeles and the limo stops in front of a fancy looking hotel. A man in a tuxedo and white gloves opens the door and bows as we exit. Alice strides straight for the back of the hotel to a cozy conference room decorated in light pink and cream. We enjoy a brunch of omelette's, french toast, fruit salad, pancakes and other comfort foods while laughing and commenting over memories that Alice conveniently brings up, making sure that everyone is included. After toasts to our happiness' we all pile back into the limo.

The next six hours are filled with a carefully planned agenda of a complete spa and make-over visit, a visit to the best museum in town for Natalie and I, a special viewing at an old style theatre of two of our favorite movies, and an all expense paid shopping spree for all of us. At just after three while we are in between stores, Alice waves a cell phone in front of my face.

"You've been good", she teases lightly, "Call him and see how their day is going".

I snatch the phone from her and use the speed dial, he answers on the second ring, "Bella! How has your day been?".

I make eye contact with Alice as I sit down to I tell him, "Alice did an amazing job planning it, I have had so much fun", she smiles at me and goes to pay for another wave of clothes. "How has your day been so far?".

"It's been great, we drove out to Charlie's favorite fishing spot and spent most of the day fishing, and eating; we had a barbecue set up and Carlisle cooked. Then Emmett fell in the lake while we were fishing and of course he blamed it on all on the fish", he laughs a little, "Then we played X-box in the the hummer on the way to Seattle where my Dad surprised us all with a game with the Seattle Mariner's".

"Wow, that's a huge deal right?", I know very little about sports but I do know that whenever Edward comes over to Charlie's they are both glued to the baseball game on TV.

He laughs, "Yes they are, Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack when my Dad said he was old friends with the pitcher since high school, and it was time they got back in touch anyway. I didn't even know that! Anyway the team was happy to play for a few hours on a Saturday for and old friend".

"I'm so happy you guys had a great time. I am currently shopping and for once I think it's kinda fun".

"Alice has no doubt bought you an entire wardrobe already?", he laughs.

"Pretty much", I laugh with him, "But we also all got cuts and or colors and I managed to sit still long enough to have my nails and make-up done".

He whistles, "None of us are gonna know what hit us, although you are always beautiful".

"That may be the case but I feel like we should be going somewhere all made up like this", Alice takes this opportunity to take my arm and drag me into another store.

"I wouldn't put it past Alice, have you bought a party dress yet?".

"Not yet", I look around and can't decide if I should laugh or scream, "But Alice is currently dragging me into a very expensive looking lingerie store...".

He however decides to laugh in amusement, "Then, ill leave you to what she will surely pick out for you".

I cringe, "As long as it is under a hundred dollars and covers more than an inch of my butt ill be just fine".

He laughs harder this time, "I love you so much Bella, ill talk to you later alright?", I can hear loud noise in the background now, music and what I think is Emmett yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I don't even want to know what your doing right now, love you lots too!", I press the end button just as Alice shoves what appears to be an almost non-existent pile of lace in my face.

"It's white, wear it under your clothes when you get married".

"You've already bought me enough clothes Alice", I start to plead but know it's no use.

"I would have already bought you all that, this is actually for the party", Natalie and the rest of the girls come into the store now and she turns towards them for support, "Come on girls, help me convince Bella to get something special for her wedding night".

I blush furiously and Natalie comes forward to look at what Alice is holding, she looks amused when she lifts it up, "Perhaps something that she will be comfortable in? There are probably many more beautiful things here that have...errr more to them".

Alice bursts out laughing and pretty soon we are all laughing, "Alright Bella, come pick out something else", I whisper my thanks to Natalie as Alice drags me away again. I settle for white lacy boy shorts and a matching push up bra with transparent material hanging down asymmetrically, enough of a space in between to show off my flat stomach and bellybutton, it shows just enough to be revealing but not too much.

We find everyone assembeled in the food court, exausted and ready to leave, "Too bad the boys weren't here they could carry all our bags,", Alice comments, looking not the least bit as as exhausted as everyone else does.

"Aren't they in Seattle?", I ask and Alice looks at me and smirks, then I feel a pair of warm arms hug me from behind, "Edward!", I screech and turn around, his arms circle around my waist instead and wrap my arms around his neck.

"There have been a few slight changes to the plans, we were lonely so we decided to crash_ your_ party".

"And just in time too", I look around at the piles of bags around every ones feet, the party favors that Alice insisted that she purchase for everyone, "Our bags were getting heavy", I tease.

All the guys groan but willingly relieve us of our bags, Emmett starts to take five in each hand but Rose makes him put five down so he can still put one arm around her. When that little issue is dealt with and all our purchases are packed into the limos Alice announces that there is one more part to the ultimate Bachelor parties. She gives the driver of the other vehicle directions and Edward and I snag seats in the same limo this time. We pull up to a luxury marine side resort, about ten minutes later, just as the sky is beginning to darken and the lights along the boardwalk start to glow.

I gasp when we enter the lobby and turn to Edward, "Alice has _really _outdone herself, I don't want to think what one night in this place must cost".

He only smiles, "She feels it's her duty as a bridesmaid, but you know Alice, every event of hers in unforgettable".

Just as I lean into Edward's chest Alice comes over and pulls me away, "One more thing Bella, I promise", she smiles innocently and I give Edward a quick kiss before following her upstairs with the rest of the girls. Alice already as a deluxe room packed with a dresses and shoes for all of us.

"Originally we were supposed to get dressed before the boys came, and surprise them with all of our makeovers, but I like this idea better. Now they can all watch our grand entrance down the stairs and we can still dazzle them while dancing the night away ", she looks like she is going to burst as she guides everyone towards the things that she specifically picked out for each of us. When we are all dressed and Natalie and I are adorned with tiara's we meet the guys downstairs and they lead us towards the ballroom.

"You look stunning Bella", he whispers in my ear.

"And you look very handsome", I admire how he looks in his black pants and white linen shirt. When I look around I notice that all the guys are dressed the same way; Jasper has been priceless in synchronizing both parties for Alice. After dancing for hours I know Edward will love a cool walk along the boardwalk and after that? Who knows.

-

**I know the chapters lately have been fluffy and happy but I can't exactly have bad things happen before the weddings. More angst is planned for later chapters though, and hopefully you guys will consider reviewing a little more? Thanks in advance.**


	25. Angel

**Please have a look at the pictures of the outfits in this chapter by clicking on the link on my profile.**

**There are _so_ many songs that I could use for this chapter but I obviously can't use them all. I have decided on Nothing But Love by Trading Yesterday for Bella and Edward's song and Open Arms by Journey for the father/daughter dance (Think of it in the most fatherly way possible and it's beautiful) You can listen to them on the link on my profile.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Part One_**

The day that seemed to take forever to get here... is finally here. The day that my Dad and Natalie are getting married and the day that Edward and I will be flying to Hawaii. The next time we see our family after tonight we will be husband and wife; it's pretty hard to imagine but it is finally happening. I wake up beside Edward, much earlier then normal, and like usual he is awake before me.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?", he gives me one of his dazzling grins and I lean forwards to give him a kiss, "I take that as a yes".

"I can't wait for today to start".

"I can't either, but for now I am happy to just have you in my arms", to prove his point he pulls me me closer to him until our foreheads are touching and our bodies are as close as possible. I am all to aware how we _still _haven't actually slept together, and it isn't like there haven't been any great chances. I suppose it's one of those things that we will do when we are traditionally supposed to, but that doesn't make me what it any less. He pulls me into a kiss and it quickly deepens, but before it gets to passionate he pulls away, laughing lightly.

"A little eager this morning are we? I know it's hard but I think we can wait a little longer, we have already waited far longer than anyone thought".

I laugh, "I was just thinking about it and I guess I got a little carried away".

He leans his forehead against mine again, "You know these two years have been just as hard on me, it is just one of those things that I want to do properly". We very nearly did not do things his way on the night of the Bachelor parties, after dancing, eating and chatting with our friends and family for hours we went outside and had a romantic walk along the ocean side boardwalk; after that we meandered back into the ballroom, only to find that everyone had already retired to their rooms. Since we were still not ready to end the evening Edward and I snuck a bottle of champagne upstairs and... pretty soon things got steamy, but apparently Edward was still clear-minded enough when it came to going all the way.

"I understand, and I love that you think that it is".

There is a soft knock on the door and Edward and I slowly get up,"You can come in", he says.

Natalie looks like she just woke up, "I am sorry for disturbing you two so early, but can I have a few moments alone with Bella?".

Edward and I finish untangling ourselves and he kisses me on my forehead, "Take as long as you need. Ill be downstairs", he says to Natalie then me.

She comes over to sit beside me, her shiny brown hair and flawless peaches and cream skin already wedding perfect, but knowing Alice she will do a little something to enhance her natural beauty, "I just got here, and I wanted to give you something from Charlie and I, since I don't know if ill have time later".

"You don't have to do that".

"It was Charlie's idea actually, and I went with him to help him pick it out, but I think he was a little too shy to give it to you himself, we'll see if he says what really he wants to tonight", she laughs sweetly and opens up a black box.

Tears are already starting to form when she pulls it out. It's a drop necklace with a ring and tiny diamonds around it as well as three pearls hanging on the same sparkly string as the necklace, "He picked this out?".

I carefully slip my engagement necklace off and she nods and motions for me to turn around so she can put it on, "The three pearls represent past, present and future because we always want to be a part of those. It's from both of us but it was really important for him to get this for you since he won't be there to walk you down the aisle; think of us when you wear it and a part of us will be there".

"Oh my god!", I suddenly feel like the most awful and selfish person, "I didn't even think about how he would feel, not being able to do that!", I practically yell.

"Shhh.. it's alright, he's fine with it and buying you this necklace shows that he cares but he wants you to be happy with your choice".

The tears fall freely now and I start to blubber, "I feel horrible for not even thinking about it".

"I know but it's too early for tears", she laughs and goes over to the nightstand to get me a few pieces of Kleenex.

"Thank you so much for the necklace, ill thank my Dad later as well".

She looks off with a dreamy expression on her face, "I can't believe I am finally going back to Italy, we will be there late tomorrow morning".

"You'll have to take a ton of pictures for me, I am dying to see it but I don't think I will be able to for quite a few years, college is only a month away".

"Ill take a picture of my bistro for you, and of the ocean and a hundred other things, just for you Bella dear. It's going to feel strange going back, like I am a tourist, but I think it will be fantastic. Promise to take lots of pictures of Hawaii for me?"

I nod and cross my legs, "I promise".

"I admit that by coming this early I also really needed to see my darling daughter, before everything gets busy", she crosses her legs like mine in front of me and she takes my hands, "Do you want to talk about anything while we have time? Maybe what happens after the wedding?", she hints.

I think about it for a moment and a hundred things pop into my head, but I decide against asking her and finding out most of them myself, "I have a ton of questions but I think I will be ok. I know that Edward will take care of me".

She winks, "Ok, I am glad that's out of the way and I know he will. I am aware that I will never replace your real mother but I want you to know I am here for _anything. _Even for asking the embarrassing stuff. You can call me anytime from Seattle if you want as well". The realization that when Edward and I come back we won't be the only things that have changed, sinks in but I am glad how close Natalie and I are won't change.

I hug her, "Thanks so much for asking, it means a lot".

"Your very welcome", she hugs me back, "Now I am getting a little bit teary as well, pass me some Kleenex?", I grab the whole box off the nightstand, and she takes a few pieces to dab her eyes with.

"Is Alice going to attack you with the cosmetic's soon?", I ask and she laughs.

"Not so much the cosmetics as my hair, she wants to do some intricate braided twist, very classic but very modern. It said it reminded me of something a Victorian lady would wear and she decided right then that it would fit with my classic/vintage style wedding".

"Sounds so pretty, I can't wait to see it".

"I just wish my father were still alive, I would have loved for him to be able to walk me down the aisle and see me with someone who loves me very much", she says almost to herself.

It never occurred to me before, but this is one piece of tradition that I didn't know I still wanted, and if Natalie can never have it then why should I willingly give it up?, "Thank you so much for coming here and showing me how I was blind", I unfold my legs and hug her, "I have an idea that I need to run past Alice".

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Part One_**

At exactly 2:25 I wait in the bride's room, off the main hall of the tiny church we rented, with Natalie; she looks stunning in her pure white, strapless floor length gown with a bit of a trail.

"Is he coming?", I say for what must be the tenth time, we only have five minutes until things start.

"Alice is no doubt coming this way with him as we speak".

And sure enough she bounces through the door a few seconds later, "Natalie, go in the next room, it's bad luck to see Charlie before the wedding", she goes to open the back door for her just as my Dad comes through the front one. After I ran my idea past an all too eager Alice, I was thrown into getting ready for the wedding with Natalie so I didn't have the chance to speak with him sooner. I am suddenly nervous, what if he doesen't like the idea?

"What did you want Bells? We only have a few minutes".

"There is a change of plans, well that is if you want there to be", he raises his eye brows in question, "First of all thank you so much for the necklace, Natalie told me what it's for and it didn't occur to me before".

He blushes a little and shuffles his feet but he meets my gaze, "I just want you to be happy Bells".

"And I will be only be truly happy if my father walks me down the asile, who cares if it's your wedding, we don't have to take it literally".

His face lights up even more than before and I begin to grasp how much this meant to him and how much he tried to hide it for my sake, "You'd do that Bells? I know it's my wedding but I wouldn't mind having the memory of walking you down the aisle anyway".

I nod, "It's one tradition that I _do _want to follow, even if mine probably won't be for a few days", he surprises me by stepping forward and hugging my tightly. After I hug him back and we pull apart I look at the clock on the wall, "Two minutes", I say.

He smiles, "I only wish I had found Natalie sooner and you could have had more of a mother figure and a childhood".

"She has already more than made up for the motherly love I missed. Plus I know that she will always be there, you and her that is".

He looks close to tears now, "We will be, feel free to come home anytime you want, we won't change your room".

Alice suddenly comes out of the room, "Okay, you two should get ready to walk since your first, when the music starts count to five".

We leave the room and go out to the hallway. When the music finally does start I feel so nervous I am about to collapse and it's not even _my _wedding. My Dad's arm linked in mine reassures me some though, that and the fact that Edward is standing at the end of the aisle, in the spot reserved for the best man. When we reach the end, I take one of the spots reserved for the maids of honor and he takes his spot to the right of the priest. Tradition continues from there, with the flower girl, ring bearer and the bridesmaids (All lovingly named maids of honor by Natalie, horrified that she could only pick one)

Then finally Natalie appears, slowly and independently walking down the aisle as a statement to herself and to the guests that even though her father can't give her away and even though she is going to be legally and lovingly bound to her husband she is and will be just as quietly independent. The open doors from behind her let in the glorious sunshine from the nearby front doors, surrounding and lighting her from behind. She truly looks like an angel, floating down the aisle towards my stunned father. Edward grins over at me throughout the entire vows and I feel that I have to make a physical effort not to run over to him and smother him with kisses. When my Dad and Natalie finish their vows, kiss and are finally husband and wife everyone suddenly jumps to their feet or steps forward with hugs, kisses and congratulations.

-

Much later that night, after dinner, sentimental speeches, first dances and the cake cutting Edward and I slow dance to a song that he dedicated to me...

-

_A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you  
I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love_

_And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete  
And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love_

_And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea  
I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me  
And that's all we'll need_

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love  
With nothing but love..._

_-_

"It was a beautiful song Edward", I whisper in his ear.

"Not as beautiful as you".

I laugh, "I guess I kinda set myself up for that one".

He laughs quietly with me, "Yes you did, but I was all to eager to have another chance to tell you", I am dancing in my bare feet now, since my shoes began to rub uncomfortably against my skin and I was tripping too much for Edward's liking, and my half up-done hair has fallen down completely, resting in soft waves around my face. He kisses me on one of my flushed cheeks, "It's quarter to ten, and our plane leaves at eleven so we should start saying our goodbyes to our family".

I nod my head and take his hand, leading him off the dance floor, "I want to see Charlie and Natalie first".

We find them sitting at a bistro style table, holding hands and watching everyone dance, when my Dad notices we are approaching he quickly kisses his wife and comes over to me, "I know you two must have to go soon, but I'd like one more dance with my little girl".

Edward grins and goes to sit beside Natalie and I go out to the dance floor for the last song of the night...

-

_Standing beside you, here in the dark, feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side_

_Chorus:  
So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

_Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems to cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay_

_-_

"Did you pick that out?", I say when it is over and we continue to slow dance when another song comes on.

He nods, too overcome with emotion to say anything for a moment and when he does his voice is very quiet, "I do need my little girl _to stay_, and since you came back night _has_ turned to day but at least I won't really be alone", he jokes. The fact that he picked out the song though means more to me than the words.

I laugh a little, "I wish I could stay, but ill have college and a husband and after that work. But maybe we'll both back for good someday, and it's not like I won't visit".

"I know, but it's not the same. It seems like you have grown up way too fast. You left as a little girl with braids and came back grown up, now your leaving again...to be married".

Tears start to sting my eyes, "I know. I promise I will come back sooner this time".

He suddenly laughs, "I know I sound selfish but I can't help it".

"It's ok, I selfishly want some things to stay the same as well. I will call everyday if you want and visit all the weekends I can".

"Promise me something Bells?".

"Sure, Dad anything".

"Hold onto Edward. No matter what, hold onto him. I wouldn't be able to part with you for anyone else, because if I did it would break my heart to see yours broken. He is a good guy though and I know he will take care of you".

My tears fall freely now, "I know and thank you. Promise me something?".

"Sure, Bells".

"Try not to miss me too much".

He laughs, "Ill try but I don't know how successful I will be".

"Ill miss you too. Tell Natalie I will be thinking about all the late night chats we had, wishing she was there with a box of Kleenex and a hug every time I miss her".

He smirks, "Will do".

I look around us and realize that the dance floor is deserted and everyone is assembled around Natalie and Edward.

"Dad, I think Edward and I should be going. So should you and Natalie as well", I say almost regretfully, despite my excitement.

He nods and gives me one more hug before we meet everyone over at the table.

After I say goodbye to almost everyone Alice comes forward, "I packed the best digital camera I could find and tons of extra batteries so knock yourself out".

I laugh through my tears, "Thanks Alice".

Edward and I leave on a private jet less than an hour later, and I fall asleep in his arms.

-

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know that the Charlie in this chapter is very much not in character but I like to think that he is capable of being sensitive and expressing it on such a special occasion and plus he did grow closer to Bella after her nervous breakdown and meeting Natalie. Anyway thanks for reading, ill try to get the next wedding chapter up as soon as possible.**


	26. Author's Note

---

Hi everyone. If any of you read my last hasty authors note the other night then I am sorry I wasn't really thinking clearly, this is the edited version. My leave has taken longer than I predicted and I am truly sorry for that. Reading those well-wishing reviews put a smile on my face though, and I thank you all for them even if I haven't given a personal reply to each. It's been a rough 4-5 months and I can't say if I will be back to writing this story on a regular basis again but I will be updating my other story **"Vintage Roses"** on a fairly regular basis, depending on the rate I recieve reviews. I would like to concentrate on my other story when I have the time to write so sadly this story will be delayed for a little longer. I re-read all of this story and am considering a re-write after my other story is finished when I get my inspiration for this one back. If you want this one to come faster then review on my other one. Once again sorry for the extended wait on this one

- Love, VintageAngelKisses

---


End file.
